


I See You

by Fengyang



Category: American Horror Story, Blind Dating (2006), Star Trek RPF
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, Murder
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>所有的人都以為Danny是個瞎子，然而他們都錯了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 校對：狐狸老闆娘
> 
> 因為被 @爱吃饭的羊基基 安利American Horror Stories成功的腦洞。Chad在故事裡真是太令人心碎了，所以決定要配甜甜噠Danny給他。 然後這是重寫版，之前寫的隔了太久我忘記原本要寫什麼了orz
> 
> Each Quinto deserve a Pine. Hail Pinto！

Danny回想著早些時候教授所說的，思考著那些從遊走於道德邊緣的案例所引申出的問題。

 

專屬於家人的手機鈴聲響起，他回過神，從自己的口袋中掏出手機：「嗨，媽。」

 

「Danny，你快到家了嗎？」母親的聲音從話筒的另外一端傳來，「晚飯快好了。」

 

「快了，我現在在——」他眨眨眼，意識到自己剛才思考得太過專心，沒有聽見站名。

 

公車上的機械女音適時地報出站名，解決了他的困境。

 

_下一站，冷衫街。_

 

「—該死，」他叫道，在聽見母親不滿的抽氣聲後反射性地道歉，「抱歉，媽，妳可以假裝沒聽見那個嗎？我不小心坐過站了。」

 

反方向的公車三十分鐘後才有一班，不過幾條街的距離，走回去會比傻傻地等公車要來得快。他在公車徹底停下後站起來，一邊下車一邊說：「不，妳不用來接我，我自己走回去。」

 

安撫完母親，Danny掛斷電話。雖說他告訴母親會自己走回去，但他不是很確定自己現在究竟在哪兒。他豎起耳朵，傾聽周遭的聲音，試圖找個人問路。除去公車逐漸遠去的引擎聲，整條街靜悄悄的沒有什麼聲音——住宅區在晚餐時間總是這樣，要更晚些才會有吃完晚餐的孩子在院子裡玩。

 

細微的沙沙聲吸引了他的注意，他摸索著朝聲音傳來的方向走去。「抱歉。」他叫道，試圖吸引對方的注意。

 

沙沙聲仍在繼續，但是沒有人回應他。

 

不會是狗吧？他悲慘地想，不死心地又叫了一次，「抱— Ouch！」

 

「你沒有看見那裡有欄杆嗎？」一個男人的聲音響起，帶著明顯的笑意。

 

Danny伸出手，長條狀的金屬在他手心下顯得有些冰涼。「我現在注意到了。」他自嘲地說。

 

一陣腳步聲朝他走來，「天啊，你的頭都紅起來了。」男人驚呼，「到院子裡等我，我進去給你拿些冰塊。」

 

「那可能有點困難。」Danny摸著自己發疼的額頭，因為出糗而有些困窘，「我看不見。」

 

「好吧，我想這解釋了你為什麼會撞到頭。」男人強忍著笑意，「往左邊走五步，你會碰到台階，你可以坐在那裡等我。」

 

Danny沿著欄杆向左邊走了五步，果然碰到男人所說的台階。他乖乖坐下，伸手檢查自己的腦袋。額頭上有個小小的腫包，在手指的觸碰下隱隱刺痛。

 

「你真的不應該碰它。」男人的聲音再次響起，近在咫尺的聲音嚇了Danny一跳。

 

「我沒有聽到你走路的聲音。」他轉向聲音的方向。他的聽力向來很好，很少有人能夠接近他而不被他發覺。

 

「你太專心了。」男人簡單地解釋，挨著他坐下，「來，抬起頭。」

 

Danny乖乖地將頭仰起，露出喀得發疼的地方，「你知道，如果你笑出來，我不會介意。」他閉上自己的眼——那對他沒什麼差別，但他想對方不會願意被一雙眼睛近距離地觀看，儘管他看不見——「要是有人在我面前撞到欄杆，我也會笑出來的。」

 

男人笑起來，把包著冰塊的毛巾輕柔地壓在Danny額上腫包的邊緣，「你真是個樂觀主義者。」

 

Danny聳聳肩，「這不是我撞得最嚴重的一次。」

 

「我不懷疑。」男人移動著毛巾，舒緩著那個小小的腫包，「你還撞過什麼？」

 

「樹。我九歲的時候在公園裡因為撞到樹而昏過去，在那之前從來沒有人告訴過我公園裡有樹，」他皺了皺鼻子，「我不喜歡樹。」

 

男人大笑出聲：「你該小心一點。」

 

「我知道，我至少被這麼警告過一百萬次。」Danny學起母親說話的樣子，「Danny，小心一點；Danny，拿好你的導盲杖。」他再次皺起臉，「如果什麼都必須要這麼小心的話，生活還有什麼樂趣呢？」他說完，慢半拍地意識到自己還沒有跟對方做自我介紹，「對了，我叫Danny，Danny Valdessecchi，你呢？」

 

「Chad Warwick。」男人說，給了那溫和的男中音一個名字。

 

「Chad。」Danny重複著那個名字，咧嘴露出一個大大地笑容，「很高興認識你。」

 

「我也很高興認識你，Danny。」Chad拿開毛巾，檢查著Danny的額頭，「對了，你剛剛叫我做什麼？」

 

Danny睜開眼，無法聚焦的眼睛微微瞪大，他幾乎忘了家人在等自己吃飯這件事。「糟了，我忘記他們在等我吃飯了。」他站起來—沒注意到自己險些撞到Chad ——「我該走了，謝謝你替我冰敷。」

 

「等等，」Chad叫住他，把手中的毛巾放到Danny手上，「腫包退得差不多了，但我想你還得在冰敷一下，拿著這個，那會讓它退得快一點。」

 

「我會把它洗乾淨還回來的。」Danny感激地握住對方放到自己手上的毛巾，把它壓在自己的額上，摸索著站起來。

 

「不需要，不過就是一條毛巾，沒什麼。」Chad不覺得一條毛巾需要讓對方特地跑一趟。

 

「回頭見。」Danny大喊，似乎是沒有聽到他說的話。Chad好氣又好笑地看著著對方橫衝直撞地在人行道上前進，那移動的速度顯然一點也沒把剛才的意外放在心上。他轉過身，正準備回屋子裡去，就又聽到Danny叫自己的聲音。「Chad。」他狐疑地轉回身體，只見Danny站在原處，不好意思地撓了撓腦袋，「那個，你知道松樹街怎麼走嗎？我坐公車坐過站了。」

 

他思考了一下，意識到那條路就在自己家附近，「往你的右手邊走兩個街口，然後左轉，你就會到松樹街跟公園的交叉口。」

 

Danny點點頭，「謝啦。」他咧嘴笑道，對著Chad揮了揮手，「這次真的再見啦。」

 

「小心點，Danny。」Chad忍不住提醒。

 

Danny胡亂地揮了揮手，朝馬路的另外一端走去。


	2. Chapter 2

微風拂過，Chad瞇起眼，在初夏溫暖的陽光下有些昏昏欲睡。

 

「Chad，你在嗎？」清朗的嗓音響起，Chad半撐起自己滑落的身體，看見黑色的雕花欄杆外站著一個熟悉的人影。

 

他露出一個微笑，從躺椅上坐起來，半開玩笑地道：「嗨，Danny，你又坐過站了？」

 

「上次是意外，」Danny的手勾在欄杆上，氣鼓鼓地鼓起腮幫子，「這次我是特意過來的。」

 

「你怎麼找到這裡的？」Chad走到欄杆旁，替對方打開大門。「你上次根本不知道自己坐到哪一站了吧？」

 

Danny露出一個自豪的笑容，摸索著走進院子，「我自然有我的辦法。」

 

「好吧。」Chad不可置否地挑眉，伸手把Danny的手放到自己的肩膀上，帶著對方走到躺椅邊讓對方坐下。他在另外一張躺椅上坐下，翹起腿看向距離自己不到半米的男人，「你找我做什麼？」

 

Danny脫下自己的背包摸索了一陣，從裡面掏出摺疊整齊的毛巾，「我是來還你毛巾的，上次謝謝你。」

 

「我說了不需要這麼做。」Chad伸手接過那條毛巾，隨手把它放在一旁的桌子上，「我能替你弄點什麼嗎？也許來些檸檬水？」

 

Danny撓撓腦袋：「怎麼覺得我好像又麻煩到你了。」

 

Chad忍不住露出一個微笑，「剛好我也渴了。」他再次站起來，「等我一下，我進去給我們弄點喝的。」

 

他從側門走進廚房，做了些新鮮的檸檬水，又從餅乾罐中拿了些昨天才烤好的牛油曲奇放到盤子裡。等他回到院子裡時，Danny仍然維持原先的姿勢。他缓慢轉動著自己的腦袋，像是在傾聽著什麼。

 

「逮到你了。」他笑著說，轉向Chad的方向。

 

Chad走上前，將手中的托盤放到桌子上，「這次不算，我手裡拿著東西。」

 

「你怎麼知道我聽到的是盤子碰撞的聲音。」Danny睜大眼，不敢置信地搖了搖頭。

 

「我贏得公平公正。」Chad拿起一杯檸檬水放到Danny手上，不由自主地順著對方的邏輯思考下去，甚至忘了他們根本沒在打賭。

 

「我不相信你走路真的這麼安靜，我每次都聽不到。」Danny好勝地反駁，舉起手中的玻璃杯喝了一口杯中幾近透明的液體。「好酸。」他反射性地叫道，整張臉因為意料之外的酸意而皺成一團。

 

「我沒有放糖，昨天烤餅乾用完了。」Chad把盛了餅乾的小碟子往Danny的方向推，「我拿了一些出來，嚐嚐看，盤子在你的十一點鐘方向。」

 

Danny盤起腿，讓自己縮在躺椅上。他準確地把手中的玻璃杯放回桌上，摸索著自盤中拿了一塊餅乾湊到鼻子下嗅了嗅，不是太確定地問：「牛油曲奇？」

 

Chad點點頭，然後才想起來對方看不見，「對。」他連忙補充。

 

有了剛剛的前車之鑑，Danny這次謹慎地只咬了一小口。他進食的模樣活像隻倉鼠，先是用鼻子嗅了嗅，才用門牙咬斷食物。他咀嚼著口中的餅乾，臉上的表情專心得好像在進行什麼重要的抉擇——天知道他只是要評價餅乾好不好吃而已。

 

驀地，一抹小小的笑容在他臉上綻開，那讓他整個人都因此亮了起來。「好吃。」他肯定地道，心滿意足地又咬了一口。

 

Chad這才注意到對方長得並不差。他對Danny的印象一直停留在橫衝直撞的盲眼青年，並沒有特別注意過他的長相。自從與Pat在一起後，他很少注意其他人的長相，這次若非是要觀察對方對於自己手藝的評價，他恐怕也不會這麼仔細地盯著一個人看。

 

「很高興你喜歡。」他拿起一片餅乾，也跟著咬了一口。有人讚揚自己的手藝總是件令人心情愉悅的事，Pat一向不吃他做的小點心，認為那樣會讓他在健身房所做的努力報廢，偏偏他心情不好時就喜歡在廚房烤些小點心。不論是以水果雕花還是用糖霜做出花朵，那些需要專心又規律的動作總能讓他心情好些。「我的男友不喜歡點心，不得不說我的自信心有點受損。」

 

「他不曉得他錯過了多少。」Danny真誠地說：「這些餅乾真的很好吃，比大多數的甜點店賣的好吃多了。」

 

「我受寵若驚。」Chad拿起自己的那杯檸檬汁，開始有了聊天的興致。Danny臉上的喜悅是那麼明顯，讓他差點忘了自己昨天之所以烤這些餅乾，是因為又跟Pat吵架。他對於甜食一直有種矛盾的心情，他喜歡甜食，也享受烘焙的過程，卻又憎恨自己必須藉由烘焙來轉移注意力。「你很喜歡甜點？」

 

「不太算。」Danny偏著頭想了想，「硬要說的話，應該是說我喜歡食物。」

 

「你看起來不太像個愛吃的人。」Chad審視著對方還算標準的身材。Danny雖然沒有像Pat練得那樣線條明顯，但是絕對稱不上胖。

 

「因為我也很喜歡打籃球。」Danny把手上剩下的餅乾塞進嘴中，口齒不清地回答。

 

「籃球？」這下Chad是真的驚訝了。他不想表現得太無禮，但是他很難想像一名看不見的人要如何打籃球，畢竟不管是哪種球類，如果要玩得好，首先必須要知道球在哪裡。

 

「別小看我，我打得挺不錯的。」Danny故做神秘地傾向前，「下次我們可以一起去公園對打，說不定你還會輸給我。」

 

「也許下次吧。」Chad扯出一個微笑，不太真心地說。

 

Danny坐回原位，「你聽起來一點都不感興趣。」他歪過頭，有些奇怪地問：「你不喜歡籃球嗎？」

 

Chad啞然，沒有料到對方如此敏銳。「我當然喜歡籃球。」他解釋，不希望對方誤會。

 

「這句是真的。」Danny點頭，沒有焦距的眼睛眨了眨，「那你為什麼......啊……」開朗的聲音黯淡下來，「抱歉，當我沒有問。」

 

「不管你在想什麼，你絕對誤會了。」Chad再遲鈍也看得出來對方現在有多沮喪，「Danny，告訴我你現在在想什麼。」

 

「我很抱歉，我知道不是每個人都樂意跟看不見的人打球……」Danny咬唇，「我太魯莽了，畢竟我們才剛認識……」

 

「我們的交情已經好到可以在院子裡吃點心了。」Chad打斷對方，幾乎是有些強硬地說，「跟你看不看得見沒有關係，我只是……」他遲疑起來，最終還是結束了那個句子，「……不太喜歡出門而已。」

 

Danny面向他的方向，滿臉困惑，「這句是真的，你真的不喜歡出門。」他自言自語道，臉上的神色逐漸緩和下來。

 

「你怎麼老是在猜我說的是不是真的，你是測謊儀嗎？」見Danny臉上不再有受傷的神情，Chad放鬆下來，開玩笑道。

 

「別對瞎子說謊，我們對聲音的起伏很敏感。」Danny把手搭在自己的脖子上，露出有些調皮的笑容，「I can see.*」

 

 

 

*I can see，可以同時理解為我看得見，或是我會發覺。


	3. Chapter 3

Chad將盤子中的三明治對切，在Patrick走進廚房時露出一個笑容:「我給我們做了些帕尼尼當早餐。」

 

「不了，我今天要早點出門。」Patrick走到咖啡機旁給自己到了一杯咖啡，抬腳就準備往車庫的方向走。

 

「我幫你包起來，你在車上吃一點？」Chad趕在對方走出廚房前攔住對方。

 

「我不餓。」Patrick推開他，不耐煩地說。

 

「那你今天可以早點回來嗎？」他提高音量，對已經走出廚房的人問，「我想跟你討論客房的牆壁顏色。」

 

「不行。」Patrick打開通往車庫的門，扔下最後一句，砰地將門關上。

 

Chad站在原地，看著對方的背影消失在走廊的另一端。他惱怒地將整盤食物原封未動地扔進洗碗槽裡，精心配過色又怎麼樣？Patrick連看都不屑看一眼。

 

瓷器碰撞的聲音在安靜的早晨顯得格外嚇人，他很肯定盤子肯定摔壞了，但是他該死的一點也不在乎。

 

不管做得再好都沒有用，他不知道該怎麼挽回這段逐漸降溫的感情。一切都不對勁，但是他不知道自己還能做什麼去挽救。他本來以為搬到洛杉磯會能夠重新開始，但是他越是試圖接近，Patrick就變得更冰冷疏離。

 

他打開一盒全新的草莓，機械地把它們一一洗乾淨，接著從刀架中抽出小刀。一朵朵草莓雕成的玫瑰在他的手下盛開，但現在早已過了草莓的季節，饒是他刀工再好，切開了色澤飽滿的外表後仍是露出了蒼白的內裡。

 

有些事情不論如何勉力改變，仍然沒有辦法改變蒼白的本質。

 

他放下另外一朵玫瑰，在重複地動作中逐漸麻木自己。

 

不過如此而已。

 

※

 

「你應該要多出去走走。」Danny挖著自己的乳脂鬆糕，提議。

 

「什麼？」停下攪拌自己那杯水果茶的動作，Chad抬起頭看著坐在另外一張躺椅上的人。

 

「我說，你應該要多出去走走。」捧著聖代杯的人又重複了一次，「你每天都悶在家裡，這樣對你不好。」

 

「我有出門。」他下意識反駁。

 

「工作不算，更別提你的工作大部分都可以在家裡完成，你一周只需要出門幾天就好。」Danny晃了晃自己手上的聖代杯，裡頭已經空了一大半，「雖然我很喜歡你做的食物，但是你最近心情太低迷了，Larry已經開始嘲笑我的體重了。」

 

Chad放下湯匙，停止折騰那杯根本沒有放糖的水果茶，捧起杯子喝了一口。酸澀的味道伴隨著果香滑入食道，讓他牙根發酸。

 

「你的體重看起來一點問題都沒有。」這是實話，Danny看起來的確沒什麼變，作為室內設計師，Chad對自己的眼力還是有點信心的。

 

「謝謝你的稱讚，但是那不會改變我要帶你出去走走的決心。」

 

「我不喜歡逛街。」他將手放在桌子上，用手撐著自己的臉，等待那股酸意退去。與男友做什麼都在一起的壞處就是當男友不再搭理他，他才注意到自己太久沒有與過去的朋友聯絡，早就與大多數的朋友斷了聯繫。

 

「我也不喜歡逛街。」Danny同仇敵愾，攤開自己的手。

 

「那你打算帶我出門做什麼？」Chad好笑地問。

 

「既然要減肥，運動是最好的選擇。」Danny又挖了一口乳脂鬆糕，絲毫不覺得自己一邊吃甜食一邊談論減肥這個話題有多麼怪異。「我跟我的朋友每週四傍晚都會在公園的球場打球，你可以過來加入我們。」

 

「我考慮。」求學時代的回憶讓Chad瞇起眼。他實在不喜歡把自己弄得髒兮兮的，偏偏每次被拉去打球時，球場總會擠滿了一堆滿身臭汗跟灰塵的傢夥。

 

「不需要現在就做決定。」Danny吃完最後一口乳脂鬆糕，「我只是提議而已，如果你更願意去健身房，我也可以跟你一起去。」

 

Chad眼角一抽，健身房是Pat愛去的地方，Pat絕對不會高興自己出現在那的。

 

「籃球，是吧？」他毫不猶豫地捨棄健身房這個選項，承諾：「我會到的。」

 

※

 

Chad穿著自己所能找到最寬鬆的衣服——看在老天的份上，他可沒有籃球褲這種東西——準時到了Danny所說的球場。

 

球場上已經有人在打球，但是他卻沒有看見Danny。

 

「別扯我的耳朵。」一個開朗的聲音伴隨著熟悉的笑聲朝球場接近。Chad順著聲音的方向看去，看見Danny站在一名他沒見過的男人的腳踏車上，扯著對方的耳朵。

 

「你有看見球場上有沒見過的人嗎？」Danny把手放回對方的肩膀上，在男人停下腳踏車時這樣問道。

 

男人環視球場，搜尋的目光落在Chad身上，「如果你是說那個看起來很娘氣的傢伙的話，那你的新朋友應該到了。」

 

「我怎麼可能知道Chad長什麼樣子。」Danny的手毫不客氣地在對方臉上一陣胡亂摸索，「我連你長什麼樣子都不知道。」

 

「Danny boy，你連自己長什麼樣子都不知道。」男人拔掉Danny的手，毫不客氣地指出。

 

「你說出重點了。」Danny點頭，絲毫沒有被冒犯的樣子，「那個男人，他在我的哪裡？」

 

「七點鐘方向。」男人蹲下來把腳踏車上鎖，「大概八步。」

 

Danny摸索著朝Chad的方向前進，他走了幾步，在離Chad三步的位置停了下來，「Chad？」他不是太確定地問。

 

Chad嘆了口氣，開始後悔自己赴約的決定，「是我，Danny。」

 

一抹大大地笑容在Danny臉上浮現，「我還在擔心你會不肯來。」

 

「現在我後悔了。」Chad喃喃地道，隨後把自己的音量變回正常大小，「我們開始吧。」他有些認命地說，希望自己能夠盡快離開這髒兮兮的地方，早點回家。


	4. Chapter 4

「Chad！」

 

聽見自己的名字，Chad睜開眼，看見拉著拉環的Danny笑嘻嘻地站在自己面前。他扯掉耳機，「Danny？你怎麼會在這裡？」

 

「我就猜是你。」Danny露出一個笑容，裝模作樣地晃起腦袋，「我們家只差了幾條街，這代表我們搭同一台公車去 ——」

 

突然猛烈的煞車讓Danny差點摔出去，Chad連忙站起來，拉住對方的手臂，「這裡，這裡沒有人坐。」他引導對方在自己的身邊坐下。

 

「——市中心。」Danny摔進椅子裡。他結束那個句子，慢半拍地問：「剛剛發生什麼事了？」

 

「有隻臭鼬從馬路中間竄過去。」Chad幫著對方坐好，「你要去市中心的哪裡？也許我可以先送你去。」

 

「不了。」Danny又露出那個有點臭屁的笑容，「只是例行檢查而已，我去過很多次了，我自己可以的。」

 

「好吧。」Chad聳聳肩，沒有繼續堅持。跟Danny認識了幾個月，他早就知道Danny完全有能力照顧好自己，儘管他有時看起來魯莽得可以。

 

「你呢？你去市中心幹嘛？」

 

「跟朋友約了吃飯。」想起自己約Jane出來的理由，Chad忍不住嘆了口氣。

 

Danny微微睜大眼睛，Chad可以看見對方沒有焦距的眼睛微微放大。「跟朋友出來吃飯是件好事啊，你為什麼聽起來這麼不情願？」

 

「我找她是為了談些我不是很想思考的問題，」Chad的手指煩躁地爬過自己的額際，「但我猜我沒有什麼選擇。」

 

笑容自Danny臉上歛去，「我應該問嗎？」他關心地問。

 

「不，是關於Pat的，你不認識Pat，這沒什麼用。」Chad曲起食指，按摩起自己的額際，「Jane是我們共同的朋友，這也是為什麼我需要跟她談談。」

 

「如果你需要我，你知道你只需要打通電話就好，對吧？」

 

「我知道。」Chad回答，看見笑容再次回到Danny臉上。

 

公車平穩地駛進站，Danny站起來，拽著上方的拉環，「我該走了，我們後天球場見？」

 

「當然。」Chad也露出一個笑容。和Danny打籃球出乎意料地有趣，他現在也加入了Jay拿Danny的投籃率來和人打賭的行列。不得不說，Danny看不見那些人的表情確實是一大損失。

 

隔著車窗，他可以看見下車後的Danny摸索著走進一幢大樓。他有帶他的導盲杖 —— 那個紅白相交的棍子就在Danny的褲子口袋裡 ——但就像大部分的時候一樣，Danny沒有使用它。

 

車子再次行駛起來，Chad把耳機再次塞回耳中。音樂擋住了大部分的聲音，就像是一個看不見的泡泡，把每個人包在自己的世界裡。加州是一個很溫暖的地方，但是大城市中的人總是顯得冷漠疏離。

 

Danny，在某方面來說，是完全不一樣的。失明似乎并沒有成為他的困擾，他總是充滿了活力，對一切都勇往直前。Chad有時候會希望自己也像Danny一樣勇於嘗試新的事物，也許這樣Pat就不會總是嫌他太過無趣。

 

想起自己的男友，他再次嘆了口氣，覺得頭又疼了起來。

 

※

 

「我覺得我快要瘋了。」Chad撫著自己的額，「我覺得自己快要崩潰了。」他抬起頭，拿起吸管攪拌著自己的檸檬紅茶，一臉篤定：「他劈腿了，我看得出來。」

 

Jane倚向前，湊得離他更近些，「你怎麼知道的？」

 

Chad嘆了口氣，「他很奇怪。他變得很奇怪。」

 

「怎麼樣奇怪？」

 

「就是奇怪啊。」Chad強調著那個字，開始回想男友最近奇怪的舉動。「關於錢，關於房子的整修。」他說出最重要的一項，「連對想要個孩子的態度都奇怪得不得了。我甚至不確定他是不是還想要小孩。」他皺起眉，「每次我一提起育嬰室牆壁的顏色，他就轉移話題。」

 

「我不懂你為什麼這麼堅持拿那些配色版折磨他。」

 

「重點在於我試圖讓他更有參與感，但是他卻總是心不在焉的。」Chad不明白為什麼沒有人懂，完美的家若不在細節上用心，是永遠打造不出來的。

 

Jane噓出一口氣，握住他的手，「噢，Chad。這些都沒有辦法證明他有劈腿啊。」

 

「確實。但是我在電腦上發現的東西可以證明。」Chad垂下眼，開始回想自己意外間發現的秘密，「他通常都會登出的，但是這次他忘記了。他在網上與某個自稱為JungleJim4322的S&M變態有段變態關係。我不敢相信他打出那些字，更別提做了那些事。那太丟臉了。」

 

「聽著，Pat顯然有些沒有辦法跟你分享的喜好。」他忍不住想插嘴，但是Jane打斷了他，「現在，如果你不想要跟別人分享他，那麼你最好先發制人。」

 

他停下動作：「這是什麼意思？」

 

「我的意思是你必須爭取他。Pat是個很棒的男人，值得你去爭取。如果那代表你必須用九尾鞭和乳夾，那麼兄弟，你最好這麼做。」

 

Chad感覺到自己的臉在抽搐，Jane不可能是認真的，那太瘋狂了，他根本就 ——

 

他震驚的視線對上他朋友的，錯愕地發現那不是開玩笑的眼神。「妳不可能是認真的。」

 

「Chad，我是認真的，如果你真的喜歡Pat，為了他嘗試些新的東西又有什麼關係呢？」Jane拉過自己的飲料喝了一口，「也許你也會喜歡。」

 

※

 

Chad放下手中的咖啡壺，嘆了一口氣。他最近嘆氣的次數越來越多了，這不是個好現象，但他昨天晚上對於Pat嗜好的嘗試是場災難，更別提那套橡皮衣噁心的味道跟觸感一直在他皮膚上殘留不去。

 

聽從Jane的建議去買了那套衣服是個天大的錯誤，他一點都不喜歡自己在那間情趣用品店看見的東西。看在老天的份上，怎麼會有人覺得在性愛中被完全地控制是件好事？

 

「我要去健身房了。」Patrick走進廚房，拿起他剛剛放下的咖啡壺在保溫杯裡倒了一大杯。

 

Chad在心裡又嘆了口氣。好吧，顯然Pat很喜歡被完全控制，雖然他不覺得皮革會比橡皮好上多少。「你會回來吃午餐嗎？」他不抱希望地問。

 

「不會。」Patrick簡短地回答。

 

Chad猜他可以理解Patrick為什麼情願在健身房待上這麼久也不願意回家。自從他們搬到洛杉磯後，一切都變成一場災難。家裡總是有股壓抑的氣息，他猜是因為房子裝潢的原因，偏偏Pat對改裝房子興趣缺缺，有時候他真懷疑Pat究竟是不是真得想要跟他在一起。

 

「好吧。」他捧著自己的咖啡，突然對這一切感到無比厭煩。他甚至記不起來上次他們好好地坐下來聊天是什麼時候的事，每次他試著開啟話題，他們總會因為什麼小事吵起來，然後是冷戰，再然後是更多的爭執。惱人的循環像那該死的房子貸款一樣將他們困死在這裡。

 

Patrick奇怪地看了他一眼，「你怎麼了。」

 

「什麼？」他心情不太好地問。

 

「你今天很安靜。」

 

「我以為你想要我安靜一點。」他知道自己不應該這麼回，這句話太粗魯，但是他就是管不住自己。

 

「當我沒問。」Patrick翻了一個白眼，拿起自己的保溫杯走向車庫。

 

Chad又喝了一口咖啡，瞇眼看向窗外。外頭的天氣很好，也許他該出去走走。Danny跟Jay經常一搭一唱地用奇怪地歪理讓他多曬點太陽，不得不說，洛杉磯的陽光在習慣之後確實沒有一開始這麼討厭。

 

Patrick倒車將車子駛出車道，想到男友那古怪的癖好，Chad感覺自己的胃沉甸甸的，剛剛喝下去的咖啡像是石子那樣沉在胃底。

 

他拿起一旁的電話，在撥通的同時順手倒掉那杯難喝的咖啡，「這是Chad，要不要出來打球？」

 

 

 

*第二段Chad跟Jane交談的對話擷取自AHS第一季第八集。以下為劇中原文：  
Chad: “I feel like I am going crazy. I feel like I am in a break into a million pieces. He’s cheating, I can tell.”  
Jane: “How?”  
Chad: “He’s weird. He’s gotten weird. “  
Jane: “Weird how?”  
Chad: “Weird. About money, about the renovations. Weird about having a baby. I am not sure he even wants one anymore. Every time I bring up the subject of color scheme for the nursery, he changes the subject. “  
Jane: “I don’t know why you insist on torturing him with your swatches. “  
Chad: “The point is, I go out my way to make him feel included, but he’s distant, distracted. He’s even been sleepwalking.”  
Jan: “Okay, Chad. None of this is exactly evidence of infidelity.”  
Chad: “No, but what I found in his computer is. He usually logs off, this time he didn’t. He’s been carrying on a truly vile online relationship with some S&M freak who calls himself JungleJim4322. I can’t even believe he types those words, let alone does those things. It’s completely humiliating.”  
Jane: “Look, Pat obvious got some interests that he doesn’t feel free sharing with you. Now, if you don’t want to end up sharing him, then you need to make a preemptive strike.”  
Chad: “What do you mean?”  
Jan: “I mean you have to fight. Pat’s a great guy, Chad, worth fighting for. If that means you have to fight with cat-o’-nine-tails and some titty clamps, well, brother, you better gear up.”


	5. Chapter 5

「你說你的男朋友喜歡S&M？」Jay扭開礦泉水的蓋子，朝自己的頭上淋下去，露出討人厭的笑容,「天啊，他是喜歡虐待人的那個還是被虐待的那個？」

 

「說的好像我知道似的。」Chad悶悶不樂地回應。

 

「別這麼無理，Jay。」Danny抱著籃球，在他身邊坐下來。

 

「這個比你那些相親還要棒。」Jay甩了甩自己濕漉漉的頭，仰起頭灌了一大口水。

 

Chad因為那些灑到身上的水珠而皺起眉，在他旁邊的Danny則大聲地抗議：「你身上的水都潑到我身上了。」

 

「Chad都沒說話，你抗議什麼。」Jay跳起來，挑釁地又甩了甩自己的腦袋，把剩餘的水珠全甩到Danny身上。

 

「Danny在相親？」雖然Jay攻擊的是Danny，但一旁的Chad當然也受到了波及。他伸手擋住那些水珠，問道。

 

「曾經。」Danny把手中的籃球砸向Jay的腦袋，抽空回道，「那是我剛進法律學院的事了。」

 

「他遇到了很多奇怪的人，」Jay接住那顆砸向自己的籃球，插嘴，「有個女的還把他嚇到躲在廁所裡不敢出來。」

 

「說得好像遇到男人會比較好似的。」Danny翻了一個大大的白眼。

 

「你說一直打你屁股那個嗎？」Jay悶笑，把手中的籃球扔給Chad，「Danny boy，你的屁股在男女眼中都一樣吃得開。」

 

「等等，你相親的對象男女都有？」Chad接住那顆籃球，有些迷糊，他一直以為Danny是直的。

 

Jay伸出手勾住Danny的脖子，「這傢伙沒告訴你嗎？」他伸出另外一隻手揉亂Danny那頭本來就已經亂得不行的頭髮，「他是雙啊。」

 

「別說得好像你不是。」Danny哭笑不得地剝掉Jay的手。

 

「但是你沒有結婚，也沒有女朋友？」Chad帶著疑惑的口吻再次確認。Jay有固定的女友他是知道的，但是他挺確定Danny現在是單身。

 

「那是因為他的相親全砸了。」Jay再次咧開嘴，「像史詩那樣砸了。」

 

「他們都—」

 

「Chad？」Danny的話被打斷，Chad抬起頭，看見Patrick站在球場邊。他走向他們，「你在這裡做什麼？」

 

「打籃球。」Chad抱緊手中的籃球，有些防備地回答，不知道Patrick聽到了多少，他的胃再次變得沉甸甸的。

 

「我以為你不喜歡籃球。」Patrick狐疑地問，眼神在Danny和Jay身上遊移，「我是Patrick，Chad的男朋友，你們是—」

 

Jay露出奇怪的笑容，Chad知道那是因為自己剛剛告訴他們的事，但他懷疑Patrick有注意到，畢竟他的眼神全黏在Danny身上。「Jay，Danny，Patrick。」他給三人做介紹。

 

「我常聽Chad說起你們。」Patrick露出一個微笑，那個微笑該死地有魅力，Chad自己當初就是被那個笑容給迷得七暈八素—如果不算他說的話的話。天知道Patrick多久沒有好好聽他說話了，他懷疑Patrick甚至記得Danny跟Jay是誰。

 

「我們也是，常聽Chad提起你。」Jay勾住Danny的肩膀，「是吧，Danny boy？」

 

那過大的力道讓Danny險些灑了水壺中的水。「噯，是的。」

 

「我該走了。」Chad站到自己的朋友與Patrick之間，在把球扔給Jay的時候擋住Patrick的視線，「之後見？」

 

「再見。」Danny用空出來的手朝他揮了揮手。

 

Chad轉過身，面向自己的男友，「我們該走了，Pat。」他扯著自己的男友，幾乎是有些粗魯地把他帶離球場。

 

「我們也該回家啦，Danny boy，今天晚上我可以去你家吃飯嗎？我想念Mrs. Valdessecchi的墨西哥卷了......」

 

後面傳來Jay的聲音，Chad感覺到自己的胃再次變得沉甸甸的。他鬆開自己扯著男友的手，環抱住自己，突然覺得傍晚的微風有些寒冷。

 

※

 

「你從來沒有提過你有這兩個朋友。」Patrick脫下自己身上的外套，把它扔在椅背上。

 

「你根本不聽我說話，別表現得好像你突然在乎了一樣。」Chad摔上冰箱的門，手中牛奶罐的低溫也沒辦法讓他冷靜下來。他不喜歡Patrick看他朋友的眼神，事實上，是不喜歡Patrick看所有人的眼神。作為男人，他當然可以理帶著純欣賞角度看路人的心態，但是自從他發現對方的欺瞞後就再也沒辦法用平常心看待這件事。

 

「你在無理取鬧，Chad，你以前不會這樣。」Patrick皺眉。

 

「讓我想想為什麼，」Chad偏過頭，裝模作樣地思考了一下，「啊，對了，應該是因為我發現你背著我偷吃。」他加重偷吃那個字的音節，語調尖銳，好像那樣他說出口的字會變成尖銳的刀子，把對方加諸在自己身上的痛苦反擊回去。

 

「我要告訴你多少次，和網路上的人調情不算劈腿，我從來沒有......」

 

「別騙我，」Chad捏緊手中的玻璃罐，忍著把它扔到男友身上的衝動，氣得渾身發抖，「說謊比劈腿更糟。」

 

「你 **總是** 這樣，」Patrick翻了一個大大的白眼，聲音變得不耐煩起來，「永遠覺得自己是對的。」

 

「那是因為我 **是** 對的，你不能因為自己扭曲的道德觀念責怪我。」

 

「你看，這就是我剛剛說的，別表現得好像你比我要尊貴。」

 

「我以為你就喜歡這樣，不是嗎？」Chad歇斯底里地笑起來，用過高的音調學起他在對方的對話紀錄上看見的話，「我會做你所有的命令，主人。」他嘲諷地說：「你喜歡別人對你指手畫腳的。」

 

「夠了，」Patrick吼道，「我不想再跟你吵了，今天晚上我會去睡客房。」

 

他走出廚房，Chad忽然發現自己總是在看Patrick離開的背影。總是這樣，他們本來應該要一起度過這個難關，但Patrick總是離開，留下他一個人孤軍奮鬥。

 

「去吧，」他重重放下手中的玻璃罐，一點也不在乎濺到桌子上的牛奶，「別再讓我看見你！」


	6. Chapter 6

「所以你會來嗎？」

 

響亮的彈指讓Chad回過神，發現Danny一臉擔心地看著自己。他抹抹臉，繼續起剛剛的話題，「你剛剛說什麼？」

 

「我問你晚上要不要來我家吃飯。」Danny重複了一次自己的問題，「Jay也會來。」

 

「我會到。」Chad掏出手機，給Patrick發了一條短信，慢半拍地發現Danny看起來一點也沒有高興的樣子，「怎麼了？」

 

「你還好嗎？這陣子你常常心不在焉的。」Danny的表情再次變得擔憂起來。

 

「可能沒睡好吧，Pat晚上的夢遊越來越嚴重了，我昨天晚上發現他差點燙到自己。」Chad隨口回道，在手機響起提示聲時打開檢查起短信。不是Pat ——當然不是，他不知道自己為什麼還會以為Pat會馬上回復，他們已經冷戰好幾天了。現在映入眼簾的只是某些廣告信件。

 

「噢。」Danny坐直身體，「Chad，我知道你不想討論這個話題，我也不是想打聽什麼。」他湊得離他更近一些，「但是我是你的朋友，我很擔心你，我應該要擔心嗎？」

 

那句話吸引了Chad全部的注意力，他放下手機，發現Danny不知道什麼時候湊得離自己很近。對方的身體有一半都壓在桌面上，太近的距離讓他清楚地看見對方糾結在一起的濃密眉毛。他再次嘆了口氣，「我很好，我保證。」

 

Danny退回原位，轉動著腦袋，像是在審查他說的是不是實話。「好吧，如果你堅持的話。」他摸索著掏出自己的手機，熟練地撥號，在電話轉進答錄機後開口道：「媽，是我，Chad和Jay都會到。」

 

Chad低下頭繼續折騰自己面前的那杯檸檬紅茶。

 

※

 

「一塊棉花糖換你的想法。」

 

Chad抬起頭，發現Danny站在自己面前，手中各拿著一串烤棉花糖。「你很擅長這麼做，是不是？」他半開玩笑地說，沒有費心扯出一個笑容。反正不論他如何偽裝，Danny總會發現他的真實心情。

 

「我們剛認識的時候，你也常常嚇到我。」Danny露出一個笑容，把手中的其中一串烤棉花糖遞給他。「怎麼不去跟他們一起烤棉花糖。」他指了指院子裡圍在篝火旁的一大群人。Jay今天不知道從哪裡弄來了一大堆木柴，和Larry在院子裡架了一個篝火。

 

「你和家人感情很好。」Chad接過那支棉花糖，「還有Jay，他感覺起來就像是你們的一份子。」

 

「我和Jay從小學就認識了，對我們來說他就像家人一樣。」Danny笑起來，在他的身邊坐下來，「現在你也是了，歡迎加入我們(Welcome to the family.)。」

 

那個字讓Chad再次消沉起來，天知道他多麼想要一個屬於自己的家，但是那看起來是多麼遙不可及，Pat跟他永遠都不會變成眼前這樣快樂的家庭。「你知道，我跟Pat原本打算領養一個孩子，」他嘆氣，「但現在我不那麼確定了。」

 

Danny歪過頭，「為什麼？」

 

「我們還沒準備好。」Chad咬了一口棉花糖，膩人的甜味伴隨著微焦的香氣在他口中擴散，「我希望我的孩子成長在像你們一樣溫馨美滿的家庭，而不是一個每天都在吵架的......地方。」

 

Danny的神色變得溫和起來。「一切都會好的，你們肯定會找到方法。」

 

「我不會這麼樂觀。」Chad把屈起的手肘撐在膝蓋上，抵住自己的下巴。

 

「相信我，一切都會好的。」Danny啃著自己的那一份棉花糖，「我當初被Leeza——順道一提，Leeza是我前女友——狠狠甩掉的時候，那時候真的感覺像要世界末日了一樣。」他皺了皺鼻子，「更別提她還甩了我兩次，兩次都是為了同一個男人，但現在回想起來一點感覺都沒有了。」

 

「兩次？」Chad差點嗆到。

 

「是啊，為了某些『我不會瞭解』的理由。」Danny叼著木棍，做了一個雙引號的動作，含糊不清地說：「我是真的不懂，第一次就算了，第二次的時候我真的以為我有機會，結果她最後還是決定回去嫁給那個印度人。」他聳聳肩，「誰知道呢，也許我真的沒辦法瞭解印度人對於家庭的定義。」

 

Chad挑眉：「她是印度人？」

 

Danny點點頭，「移民第二代。」他隨手把空掉的木棍扔到地上，「所以繼破了世界紀錄瞎掉第二次後，我緊接著被同一個女人甩了第二次。」

 

那不太妙，但是因為Danny說話的語氣，Chad還是忍不住笑了出來。「抱歉，我不是故意的。」他笑著道歉，發現自己的朋友一點都沒有在意。

 

「終於。」Danny微笑，乾淨的臉龐滿是柔和的笑意。他站起來，拍了拍自己的褲子，「來吧，再不回去Marie要來找我們了。」

 

Chad跟著站起來，和Danny一起走回那一大家子中。

 

「Danny，你的木棍呢？」Mrs. Valdessecchi在Chad把手中的木棍扔到垃圾袋裡後這樣問道，Danny大笑出聲，躲到Marie的身後，換來母親高分貝的責罵，「你不能學學Chad一樣愛乾淨嗎？還有你，Lorenzo，別以為我沒看見—」

 

「拜託，媽，Chad這麼娘！我這叫男子氣概！」Larry打斷自己的母親，抗議。

 

「Lorenzo！乾淨跟男子氣概沒有關係—」Mrs. Valdessecchi的聲音提得更高，Chad搖搖頭，唇角不自覺勾起，好氣又好笑的視線對上自己好友的。

 

他露出一個真心的笑容，加入Mr. Valdessecchi和Jay的棒球辯論中。

 

※

 

「Pat，我在想，也許孩子的事情應該要再等等。」

 

Patrick繼續著自己的動作，沒有理會他。

 

Chad在心中嘆了一口氣：「你知道，我們不可能永遠都不跟對方說話。」

 

Patrick繼續著剪腳指甲的動作，頭也不抬，「你不能想做什麼就做什麼，我們已經做好決定了。」他冷冷地強調，「共同做的決定。」

 

「我不是想否定那個決定，我只是覺得我們應該要再做多點準備。」Chad把手搭在椅背上，「我今天去了Valdessecchi家，那才是一個家應該要有的樣子，」他咬唇，遲疑著該不該把接下來的話說出口，「你可以從他們的相處中很輕易地看出來他們很愛彼此，就連他們在吵架的時候都是。」

 

Patrick放下指甲剪，過大的力道讓Chad瑟縮了一下。「你是在暗示我們不愛對方，因為我們一直在吵架？」

 

「不是。」他走到對方面前坐下，真誠地看進對方的眼中。像Danny一樣，他的戀人亦有著清澈地藍眼，但那雙有著焦距的眼中卻充滿了敵意。「我只是說我們還沒準備好。」

 

「是什麼讓你這麼說？」Patrick將雙手環抱胸前，瞇起眼。

 

Chad深吸一口氣，讓自己冷靜下來。他答應Danny會好好地談，而不是讓脾氣控制自己，那樣不出兩分鐘他們就會開始對著對方大吼大叫。「我們有很多問題，不只是冷戰，你有注意到你最近夢遊越來越嚴重了嗎？而且我真的不覺得現在的房子適合養孩子，那些怪聲——」

 

「所以這全都是我的錯——」Patrick語帶諷刺地打斷他，「所有，的一切，都是，我的錯。」他尖銳地說：「我不該夢遊，不該提議買這房子。你知道我做得最錯的是什麼嗎？是不該提議跟你一起住。」

 

「我不是這個意思。」Chad臉色蒼白，心口因為對方的話而隱隱作痛。就連在最糟糕的時候，他也沒有想過Patrick會後悔與自己在一起。

 

「聽起來就是這麼回事。」Patrick低下頭，繼續剪剩下的指甲，「不想要孩子就算了，只要可以讓你別再拿牆壁的顏色煩我，怎麼樣都好。」

 

Chad站起來，覺得自己的腿虛弱無比。他明明達到了目的，卻一點都沒有愉悅的感覺。「很好，很高興我們終於有件事有共識。」


	7. Chapter 7

「你絕對在跟我開玩笑。」Jay站在人行道上，嘴巴因為吃驚而大張。

 

「什麼？」Chad停下開門的動作，狐疑地反問。

 

「你怎麼從來沒有告訴過我你住在兇屋裡？」隔著雕花欄杆，Chad可以看見Jay不敢置信地搖了搖頭。

 

「在什麼裡面？」Chad的眉毛收攏，懷疑自己聽錯了。

 

「兇屋啊！」Jay又重複了一次。

 

「別告訴我那是我想的意思。」Chad打開門，讓他的朋友進到花園裡。

 

「你在開玩笑嗎？它當然是那個意思，這可是 **那個** 兇屋，這附近沒有人不知道這棟房子。」Jay揮舞著手，強調。

 

「我就不知道。」他聳聳肩，在瞥見剛剛下公車的Danny時露出一個笑容，「嘿，Danny，我們在這。」他叫道。原本站在他身邊Jay跑過馬路，帶著Danny走回院子裡。

 

「Danny，你怎麼從來沒有跟我說過Chad住在兇屋裡？」Jay大聲抱怨，「我早就想進去看一看了。」

 

「Chad住在兇屋裡？」Danny臉上的笑容歛去，一臉驚訝，「我不知道啊。」

 

「你來過這麼多次，你怎麼可能會不知道。」Jay在他們走進屋子裡時戳了戳Danny放在他肩膀上的手，「Larry會忌妒死的。」

 

「有人願意告訴我到底發生什麼事了嗎？」Chad面無表情地打斷他們，帶著他們走進廚房。

 

「Jay可以告訴你。」Danny拍了拍Jay的肩膀，「我可以借一下廁所嗎？」

 

「當然，需要我帶你去嗎？」

 

「不了，告訴我在哪就好。」

 

「就在走廊盡頭，你走出廚房後右轉，走大約十步，廁所就在你的左手邊。」

 

Danny點點頭，摸索著走出廚房。Jay神秘兮兮地湊向Chad，故意用壓低了的聲音對他說，「現在，我可以告訴你這棟房子都發生了些什麼—」

 

※

 

「聽說上一任房主的妻子因為受不了她的丈夫與上上任房主外遇，所以才縱火燒死了自己和兩個女兒，後來上上任房主的兒子去上任房主工作的地方放火燒傷了他—」

 

「等等，你說上一任房主和上上任房主外遇？他是同性戀？而他的妻子帶著兒子自殺？」Chad重複，試圖搞清楚那些複雜的關係。

 

「不是，死的是女兒，兒子是上上任房主的。」Jay饒舌地解釋，「而且他不是同性戀，上上任房主是女的，傳說她殺死了自己的丈夫，就埋在後院裡。」

 

Chad呻吟一聲，把自己埋進手裡，「我放棄，這太複雜了，為什麼我的地產經紀從來沒告訴過我這些事？」

 

玻璃被打破的聲音從走廊傳來，把廚房裡的兩個人嚇得差點跳起來。「Danny！」Chad跑出廚房，看見走廊上的雕像被打碎在地，碎片的兩旁則站著Danny和Patrick。

 

「天啊，發生什麼事了？」他驚呼，「你們都沒事吧？」

 

「我沒事。」Danny露出一個笑容，但不知道為什麼看起來有些奇怪，「抱歉，我肯定不小心撞到了什麼。」

 

「別管那個了。」Chad擔心地檢查起Danny，「我晚點再收，你別待在這裡，那些碎片很尖銳。」

 

「Danny，我們回廚房裡去。」跟在他後面跑出來的Jay帶著Danny避開那些碎片回到廚房。

 

「告訴我你沒這麼做，Pat。」確定自己的朋友們回到廚房，聽不見自己在說什麼後，Chad看向自己的男友。

 

「不是我打破的，如果你是在問這個的話。」Patrick揉著自己的手腕，回答。

 

「你知道我不是在問那個見鬼的雕像。」Chad眼角一抽。剛剛的畫面太熟悉，他不是沒有注意到Danny臉上的不自然。這樣的事情以前也發生過，那個後來他再也沒有說過話的朋友在他們最後一次交談時告訴他Pat試圖替他口交，但當時他的自尊不容許他相信。「請告訴我你沒有試圖想要對Danny做什麼。」

 

Patrick站在那裡，沒有說話。Chad以前很討厭Patrick的欺瞞，但在他們徹底撕破臉後，對方的誠實更讓人難以忍受。

 

「我的天啊，你真的做了。」Chad強忍著倒退的衝動，看在老天的份上，他不想表現得這麼戲劇化，「Pat，那是我的朋友。」

 

Patrick的臉色變得更臭：「拜託，你真的要為了一個瞎子而責備我嗎？」

 

「你聽聽自己在說什麼，」Chad不敢置信地搖頭，「看在老天的份上，你才是做錯事的那個人。」

 

「如果你只是要重複你的那堆長篇大論的話，我要走了。」Patrick不耐煩地爬上樓梯，準備回到二樓。

 

Chad在對方經過自己身邊時抓住他的胳膊，「他們是來幫我裝扮房子的，那本來是你的工作。」

 

「我到底要告訴你多少次，」Patrick甩掉他的手，「我討厭那些裝潢！」

 

「不管你喜不喜歡，我們萬聖節時都會辦一場派對。」Chad對著對方的背影提高音量，「你有聽到嗎，我不在乎你怎麼想，但我就是要這麼做。」

 

※

 

Chad走回廚房，發現Danny坐在他經常待的那個位置上，Jay則在一旁研究他預先列印出來的圖片。

 

「老兄，當你說要刻南瓜的時候，我可沒想到你要刻這麼難的東西。」Jay吹了個口哨，揚了揚手中的圖片，「說起來，這女的是誰？」

 

「Marie Antoinette。」Chad走到流理檯旁，拿起刀子開始切開南瓜，「今年的主題是法國歷史名人。」

 

「我完全不曉得你在說誰。」沒注意到他們的對話，Jay放下手中的圖片，「我只刻得出最簡單的那種，像這樣的我做不出來。」

 

「相信我，光是待在這裡就已經幫上很大的忙了。」Chad苦笑，「Pat跟我算是徹底撕破臉了，有人陪著，我會很感激。」

 

「你們冷戰都多久了，說真的，你沒想過分手嗎？他聽起來就是個徹底的混蛋。」Jay刮著其中一顆南瓜的南瓜籽，「我不敢想像要是我女朋友出軌了我會怎麼樣，尤其還不止一次。」  
「首先，絕對別試圖用橡膠衣挽回他。」Chad自嘲，「那個味道整整兩天才散掉。」

 

Jay大笑起來，「噢，這聽起來總是這麼有趣。」

 

「我猜我也有錯，Jane告訴我別再拿那些顏色折磨他，但育嬰房的顏色真的很醜。」

 

「我希望我能親眼看看，」Danny撐著自己的下巴，「那些顏色，如果我能夠看見的話。」

 

「Danny，你不會真的在思考接受那項實驗吧？」Jay跳起來。

 

「這次不一樣，醫生說不會樣上次這麼刺激。」Danny安撫著Jay，雖然就Chad看來一點用處也沒有。「而且這次不需要手術，只需要做一些測試就好。」

 

「不行，你上次被送進急診室的時候我差點被嚇死，不要再來一次了。」Jay瞪大眼睛，「答應我，你不會做任何衝動的決定。」

 

「我答應你。」Danny承諾，「而且就算我答應了，也不一定會被選中啊。」他摸索著觸摸自己朋友的臉龐，強迫對方露出一個笑容，「你知道要連續兩次都被選為實驗對象有多麼困難嗎？」

 

「上一次的結果很糟嗎？」這下Chad也有點擔心了，他知道Danny之前參加實驗結果失敗的事，但一直以為沒什麼。所以在Danny告訴他自己也許會參加另外一場實驗後，他一直都相當支持。

 

「他昏倒在Leeza家的餐廳裡，他們必須替他緊急開刀，把那該死的機器拿出來。」Jay拽著Danny的手，撇嘴，「這次他們還想在拿他當實驗品，只是這次不是用眼鏡，而是他的舌頭。」

 

「醫生說舌頭上的神經受器足夠我分一些出來看東西。」Danny解釋，「但是我還是不太明白為什麼那樣可以讓我看見。」

 

「也許你要一直吐著舌頭，就像我們要一直張著眼睛一樣。」Jay壞心地道。

 

「去你的，醫生說要咬著某種鐵片。」Danny好氣又好笑地扯了扯Jay的耳朵。

 

「不管要咬什麼鐵片，只要別像上次一樣讓你進急診室都好。」Jay揮了揮手，「放開我的耳朵，Danny boy，我得在上班前把這些南瓜籽清乾淨。」

 

Chad看著自己的好友們，忍不住露出一個微笑。不論發生了什麼，至少他還有他的朋友在他身邊。


	8. Chapter 8

「我很抱歉。」Chad一走進房間，就聽見Patrick這樣說道，「我希望我沒有搞砸你跟Danny的關係。」

 

「他很堅持什麼事都沒有發生，對此我很感激。」Chad走到床邊坐下，「Pat，我很珍惜我跟他的友誼，你為什麼要這麼做？」

 

「我說了我很抱歉。」Patrick重複，看起來出奇地很真誠，「我不知道我為什麼會這麼做，我——」他思考著用詞，想要形容自己的感覺，最後卻只是懊惱地閉上嘴，「——我也不知道我當時在想什麼。」

 

他已經很久沒有見到對方臉上有這樣的表情了，但是這個表情他一點都不陌生。每一次與Patrick吵完架後，他總會在鏡子裡看見自己有著同樣的表情。那些不知名的憤怒總是攻佔著他，他很想原諒Pat，但是每次與Patrick說話時，那些憤怒總會席捲他。他們對著彼此大吼大叫、冷戰、然後是更多的大吼大叫和冷戰。

 

「也許我也有錯，」他嘆氣，「我知道我最近有些低落，我很抱歉。」

 

Patrick看著他，「這代表你願意跟我一起有孩子了嗎？」

 

Chad搖頭：「不，我說過了，在我們解決這個困境前，我們不會有孩子。」

 

「為什麼？」Patrick擰眉。Chad可以聽出對方話語中的受傷，但糟糕的是他沒有辦法給對方他想要的。

 

「我說過了，現在的我們不能給孩子一個快樂的家。」

 

「那是狗屎，我們當然可以——」

 

「然後讓孩子看著我們像現在一樣吵架嗎？」Chad打斷對方，難得地強勢：「我不會容許讓這發生。」

 

「每對父母都會吵架。」Patrick還想說服他，房子的警報卻突然響起來。他跑到樓下檢查警報，留下Chad一個人在房裡。過沒幾分鐘後，他走回房間，「有對男孩朝著房子丟雞蛋，萬聖節還沒到，這群小混蛋已經開始搗蛋了。」他撇嘴，「我明天早上再打掃，外面冷死了。」

 

「我一直很喜歡萬聖節，但搗蛋從來不是萬聖節的精神。」Chad放鬆下來，突然想起Jay告訴自己的事，「有件事我必須告訴你，Jay今天告訴我這棟房子有不好的名聲。」

 

「什麼名聲？」Patrick挑眉，拉開棉被爬回床上。

 

「他說這棟房子鬧鬼。」Chad咬唇。白天時還不覺得，但漆黑的屋子增加了那些故事的恐怖程度。「有很多人死在這裡，也許這就是這棟房子為什麼這麼便宜的原因。」

 

「狗屎，那不可能是真的。」

 

「我查過新聞了，上一任房主的確帶著兩個女兒在這裡自殺，那時半棟房子都燒毀了。」

 

「搞什——」Patrick瞪大眼，很快地皺起眉頭，「為什麼買房子的時候沒有人告訴我們這件事？」

 

「Danny說房屋仲介沒有告訴我們是犯法的，但他也不是很確定，要回去查一下資料才能確定。」想到自己的好友，Chad忍不住又在心底嘆了口氣，「他是個很好的朋友，我真的不希望搞砸我跟他的關係，尤其是在這一切都變成狗屎後。」

 

「但你卻放棄了我？」Patrick再次激動起來，「這一切都是狗屎，我們變得一團糟。你就這樣乾脆地放棄了我們的一切。」

 

「我沒辦法再試了，你懂嗎？」Chad忍不住提高音量，「我試過了，但那天殺的什麼用都沒有，看在老天的份上，我們甚至沒辦法好好地說上幾分鐘的話。」

 

「那是因為你不肯嘗試——」

 

「你怎麼敢說我沒有試過？」那句話徹底地壓垮Chad的理智。他坐起來，手指狠狠地揪著棉被，忍住給對方一拳的衝動，「你不知道我多麼努力地想要原諒你，但是每次我閉上眼睛，我就會看見你在廁所裡替那些沒有名字的人口交，他們會扯你的頭髮，陪你玩那些變態的遊戲。」

 

他先是注意到Patrick的眼神，才注意到發抖的不只是自己的聲音。他劇烈地顫抖，說不清是憤怒還是害怕。他曾經這麼愛眼前的這個人，想要跟他共組一個家庭，但現在他們卻只能這樣互相傷害。

 

他把手中的棉被捏得更緊，「我很抱歉。」他喪氣地說，背對著對方重新躺下來。他用棉被緊緊地裹住自己，不想再看那個受傷的眼神。棉被很舒服，那是他親手挑的，但卻溫暖不了他。「我們改天再說。」

 

他聽見Patrick移動的聲音，感覺到床墊細微的震動。「對你而言時機永遠都不對。」Patrick咕噥，然後再也沒有動靜。Chad的手指再次絞住棉被的邊緣，眼眶發熱。

 

拜託，擁抱我，我會努力原諒你。我們會努力，努力讓這一切好起來。拜託，拜託，拜託。

 

身後傳來的呼吸聲逐漸平穩，他狠狠地咬住自己的唇，忍住即將脫口而出的示弱話語。

 

※

 

_不敢相信我們變成這樣。_

 

Chad把手中的蘋果放入桶中，腦海中卻一直盤旋著Patrick出門前說的話。

 

_我們本來想要個孩子。_

 

節慶蘋果(gala apple)在水桶中載浮載沉，看起來卻一點都不喜慶，只是更加襯托出這棟房子的死氣沉沉。

 

_我們本來會擁有這麼美好的生活。_

 

「紅色不對，」他煩躁地捶了一下桌子，在椅子上坐下，「一定要是綠色才行。」

 

他托住自己的臉頰，心中明白這跟蘋果的顏色一點關係都沒有。那些爭吵一點一滴地消磨著Patrick跟他之間的感情，但是他卻無能為力。他當然想要一個家，但是他們永遠都不會變成像Valdessecchi家那樣的家庭。他們兩個人都太強勢，爭吵時總是誰也不肯低頭。熱戀時誰也沒有注意到這個問題，但當激情散去，那些為了零碎小事而開始的爭吵卻這樣一點一滴地將他們的感情消磨殆盡。

 

現在，他們雖然睡在一張床上，卻連室友都不如。

 

腳步聲響起，Chad抬起頭，看見Patrick穿著那套橡膠衣。

 

「有趣。」那娛樂了他糟糕的心情，除去一切，萬聖節確實是他最喜歡的節日，更別提Patrick的示弱讓他大受感動。他拿起桌上的氣泡水，對著對方致敬，瞇起眼欣賞起來，「事實上這看起來還不錯，恐怖得很性感。」他放下杯子，拿起桌上的蝙蝠—在Danny跟Jay的瞎忙下它們看起來坑坑疤疤地，需要再重新修過—「過來幫我弄這些蝙蝠。」

 

對方沒有說話，他決定道歉。「我很抱歉，對於一切都很抱歉。我的態度，我的低性慾，應該是因為壓力引起的低睪酮，我預約了下禮拜的醫生。」他站起來，走向對方，「你買蘋果了嗎？」*

 

※

 

被推去撞碗櫥的時候，他其實不是很知道發生了什麼事。

 

他可以聽見碗盤破碎的東西，聽見原本擺在櫃子上的金香蘋果(golden delicious)滾落在自己身邊的聲音。他倒在地上，身上的每一個部位都在疼。下一刻，他感覺到自己被提起來，扔過桌面。他試圖捉住什麼，緩住自己的身體，但是桌上的東西太多太雜，讓他摔過桌面，重重地摔落在地上。

 

成千上萬的問題閃過腦袋，他試圖撐起自己的身體，想要看清楚攻擊自己的人究竟是誰。

 

那不可能是Patrick，他沒有這麼大的力量。那個人的力量大得恐怖，他沒有認識誰可以這樣輕而易舉地把一個成年的男人提起來。

 

他再次被提起來，他掙紮著想要掙脫，卻被那人毫不費力地壓進水桶中。

 

不，這不可能是他的結局。

 

他掙紮著，因為驚慌而不小心喝進一口水，然後是更多的水。那些液體灌進他的口鼻，嗆得他肺部生疼。

 

眼前逐漸發黑，他想要抬起手，卻只有手指無力地抽動了一下。時間變得緩慢，他聽見那些水聲，聽見自己劇烈地心跳。它跳得這麼賣力，想要把更多的氧氣送到缺氧的腦中，卻不曉得一切都只是徒勞無功。過去的一切在他眼前閃過，他看見自己本來這麼快樂，看見自己投入一段糟糕的感情後變得如此失敗，看見自己徒勞無功地想要挽回一段根本不可能有結果的感情。

 

也許要殺他的人真的是Patrick，也許這就是他的結局。他們在這段感情中慢慢地殺死對方，把對方變成根本不是的人。現在只是讓這變得更字面意義上而已。

 

他無力地垂下手，溫熱的淚水悄無聲息地融入冰冷的水中。

 

 

 

*這段對話擷取自AHS第一季第八集，原文如下：  
Patrick: “Can’s believe this is who we become.” “We wanted have a baby.” “We are gonna have this great life.”  
Chad: “Red is wrong. It has to be green.” “Funny. It’s good, actually. It’s very scary sexy.” “Come help me with these bats.” “I’m sorry. I am sorry for everything. My attitude, my low sex drive. It’s probably low testosterone from stress. I’m seeing a doctor next week.” “Did you get the apples?”


	9. Chapter 9

一開始，他覺得很平靜。

 

遠處傳來劇烈的碰撞聲，但他一點也不在乎，只是繼續朝著比較安靜的地方前進。在這片黑暗中，所有的一切都不再重要。跟Patrick的感情、幾乎沒有儲蓄的銀行報表、難以轉手的奇怪房子。一切的一切，那些讓他如此痛苦的來源，都變得不再重要。

 

隨著他的前進，四周變得安靜，身後的喧鬧變得遙遠，讓他更加篤定自己走往的方向沒有錯。

 

「拜託……」

 

模糊的聲音傳來，他停下腳步，奇怪地轉動自己的頭，想要找到聲音的來源。那個聲音聽起來莫名熟悉，他很確定自己聽過這個聲音。

 

「求求你，不要死。」

 

胸口突然傳來的劇烈疼痛讓他跪下來，「不，」他嘶吼著，手撫著疼痛的胸前，抗拒，「別煩我。」

 

「Chad，拜託，回到我身邊。」

 

隨著胸口的疼痛，那個聲音變得更近。他可以感覺到那些慌亂的句子傳入他的耳中，感覺到吹拂在他臉上的氣息。

 

在這片黑暗裡，只有他一個人。

 

「拜託，拜託，Chad……」

 

熱燙的液體滴落在他臉上，他伸手撫摸自己的臉，感覺到滑落臉頰的淚水。是誰？誰會這樣懇求他？這樣珍視他？

 

胸口的疼痛在加深，那個聲音越來越清楚。他的確聽過這個聲音，在他最糟糕的時候，聲音的主人因為迷路而走進了他的人生，把他帶離了這棟糟糕的房子。

 

Danny。

 

他猛烈地倒吸一口氣，嗆咳起來，身體那些亂七八糟的疼痛又再度回來。他睜開眼，看見Danny打直的手臂壓在自己的胸上，一下又一下地重重推擠，慌亂的臉上滿是淚水。

 

「你要殺死我了……」他抗議，吐出的聲音微弱得幾乎連自己都聽不見。

 

但Danny卻聽見了，他轉動著頭部，慌亂地問了一大堆問題，「Chad，是你嗎？你還好嗎？Marie，Chad是不是醒了？Marie！」

 

「他醒了，現在過來幫我。」Marie的聲音傳來，但是Danny沒有離開。他俯下身，近得幾乎貼著他的臉頰，哽咽，「天啊，謝謝上帝，謝謝你……」

 

他的手捧在他的臉上，顫抖的嘴唇在他說話時刷過他的臉頰。眼前仍然有些發黑，但是在這樣近得距離下， Chad仍是看見了Danny的表情。那是一雙沒有焦距的眼睛，卻蔚藍得一如窗外的海闊天空。淺色的眼睫眨動了一下，更多的淚水滑落，在地心引力的作用下滴落在他的臉上。他可以看見對方臉上的痛苦、慌亂、害怕，還有更多飽滿的情感。在這之前，他從來不知道一個人的表情可以同時揉合這麼多情緒。

 

「我沒事……」他開口安撫，每一次發聲喉嚨都在疼，但他還是想搞清楚眼前的狀況，「發生什麼事了？」

 

「你跟Patrick受傷了，」Danny快速地說，「我已經撥了911了，救護車很快就來。」

 

「Pat，他還好嗎？」Chad掙紮起來，想要看看自己的男友。他被攻擊時Patrick並不在房裡，肯定是回來的時候碰上了那個奇怪的橡膠衣人。

 

「別動，我剛剛做了CPR，你的肋骨可能會骨折。」Danny試圖制止他，但見鬼的他現在會在乎這個，有人剛剛才試圖淹死他，他可以應付骨折的肋骨。

 

「讓我看他！」他沙啞地吼道。

 

「我沒有要阻止你看他，但是求求你別動了，你會害自己受傷的。」Danny小心翼翼地把手臂環繞過他，慢慢地把他撐起來。

 

隨著視野逐漸變高，他可以看見一團混亂的廚房。Marie跪在地上，Patrick則躺在地上。他穿著牛仔的裝扮，但是那套裝扮現在卻沾滿了恐怖的血跡。他的褲子被人脫去一半，後面一片血肉模糊，旁邊則有著染血的鐵橇。

 

Marie的臉色蒼白，手上的布壓在Patrick的身上，試圖止住那些不斷滲出的鮮血。

 

「告訴我他還活著……」他恐懼地揪住Danny的胳膊，過大的力道讓指節發白。

 

「Marie！」Danny再次叫道。

 

「他還活著，如果你們兩個別再給我添亂的話，我會很感激。」Marie把手上那塊布壓得更緊，Chad可以從那不斷滑落的袖子判斷出那是一件小外套。

 

那讓他放鬆下來，他倒回Danny的臂彎裡，這才注意到自己劇烈的呼吸。腎上腺素退去後，他體徹底脫力，身上每一寸肌肉都在喊疼。

 

「那狗娘養的跑了。」剛剛去追犯人的Larry罵咧咧地和Jay走進廚房，在看見Marie壓在Patrick身上的手時大驚小怪地叫起來，「Marie，看在老天的份上，那是個男人！把妳的手從他的屁股上拿起來！」

 

「一個受重傷的男人，如果我把手拿開，他會失血過多的。」Marie翻了一個白眼，「而且我已經十七歲了，我早就看過男人的屁股了。」

 

「我來替他止血，妳到旁邊去，記得把臉轉開。」Larry大聲叫道，上前擠開Marie，接手她的工作。「還有，拜託告訴我妳是在電視裡看到的。」

 

「怎麼會追丟？你一直都跑得很快。」Danny沒有理會那對吵架的幼稚兄妹，直接問Jay。他的手仍緊緊地抱著Chad，Chad可以感覺到對方說話時起伏的胸膛。

 

「他好像很熟悉這裡的環境，一下子就跑不見了。」Jay皺著眉，在他們身邊蹲下來，「你還好嗎？」

 

「暫時……還活著……」Chad費勁地回答。

 

「別再說話了，先等醫療人員給你檢查。」Danny制止他，抬起頭繼續說道：「Jay，救護車來了，去帶他們來這裡，我們沒有時間可以浪費。」

 

Jay點點頭，起身走出去。

 

「一切都會沒事的，我保證。」Danny柔聲安慰，在醫療人員拿著擔架跑進來時招了招手，「這裡。」

 

醫療人員先是快速地檢查他，然後把他抬上擔架。

 

「誰會跟車？」一名女性地醫療人員問道。

 

「我。」Danny動作笨拙地站起來。

 

女性瞇眼審視了一下Danny血跡斑斑的褲子，「你應該要等自己的救護車，下一輛很快就會到了。」

 

「我沒事。」Danny堅持地說，「我可以走。」

 

「裡面的空間不夠，你會需要彎起腳，你的腿會比現在更痛。」

 

「我不在乎，我可以。」Danny摸索著抓住擔架，他的表情有些扭曲，但他仍是露出一個笑容，「嘿，我在這裡，別擔心，我會陪著你。」

 

「你受傷了？」雖然全身都疼，但Chad仍然捕捉到了一些不太好的消息。

 

「我沒事。」Danny握住他的手，「好好休息，醫院很快就到了。」

 

「別走……」那份體溫讓他感到安心，他疲倦地說，聲音因為被帶上的氧氣筒而有些含糊。

 

「你醒來的時候會看到我，」Danny柔聲答應，「我保證。」


	10. Chapter 10

Chad醒過來的時候，天仍是亮的。病房裡雖然沒有開燈，但從窗外照進來的陽光仍是讓他反射性地瞇起眼。

 

他轉過頭，看見Danny躺在靠窗的那張病床上，規律地打著呼嚕。

 

原來不是夢。

 

他再次閉上眼，吁出一口長氣，感激地感覺著那些流入肺中的空氣。在這之前，他從未想過這些觸手可及的東西是如此珍貴。

 

「你醒了？」刻意被壓低的聲音響起，他轉過頭，看見一名醫生站在病房門口。她快步走進來，替他做起檢查，「你現在感覺怎麼樣？」

 

「全身都痛。」他誠實地說。

 

「你的運氣很好，及時做了CPR，那些水沒有真的流進你的肺裡。」怕吵醒睡著的人，女性把聲音壓得更低。

 

Chad又看了一眼Danny，慢半拍地反應過來對方身上穿的是病人服，「他也受傷了嗎？」

 

「膝蓋被玻璃扎了幾道傷口，已經有人已經替他處理過了。」

 

「所以到底發生了什麼事？」他問，迫切地想要弄清楚一切。也許是昏迷讓他有些記憶錯亂，最後的記憶是成堆零散的片段，但他仍然記得昏迷前看見的恐怖景象。「Pat……我的意思是Patrick，他怎麼樣？他應該比我先被送來。」

 

「我知道的也不多。你應該明白，我們處理傷口，最多只能從傷口推測，但可沒人會告訴我們究竟發生了什麼。」對方歪著頭回想了一下，「你們大概下午四點的時候被送進來，有些水進到了你的肺裡 — 別擔心，我們把它全弄出來了 — 而另外一位先生則糟糕得多，身上有多處創傷。」

 

「他在哪？」他掙扎著想要起來，卻立刻被壓回床上。「冷靜點，他們替他開了場手術，現在有人在照顧他。」對方安撫著他，快速地看了眼Danny，確定對方沒有被吵醒後才又小聲地說：「你小聲點，他照顧了你一整晚，天亮了才睡著，別吵醒他。」

 

知道Patrick沒事，他放鬆下來。「我什麼時候可以去看他？」

 

「你還必須再躺幾天，你的肋骨有些骨裂。」看他又想起身，對方連忙道：「但也許中午巡完房後我可以帶你去看看他。」

 

「成交。」Chad再次靠回床上，「那他呢？」他用眼神示意對方Danny的方向，「他的傷怎麼樣？」

 

「如果他肯乖乖休息的話，沒什麼大礙，甚至連醫院也不用住，」醫生從大衣口袋中掏出聽診器，把它壓在他的胸前，「吸氣 — 但問題是他不肯離開你，還一直亂動增加自己的傷勢，我們只好讓他睡在你的隔壁床 — 現在吐氣。」聽完他的呼吸聲，她把聽筒重新塞回大衣口袋裡，「你勸勸你的男朋友，照顧好自己才能照顧你。」

 

「他不是我的男朋友。」Chad反射性地反駁，「Patrick才是。」

 

「他不是？」醫生的眼睛因為驚訝而瞪大，「他那著急的模樣看起來一點都不像。」

 

「我們只是朋友，很好的那種。」Chad簡單地回答。也許是看出他現在不想說話，對方很貼心地沒有再問更多的問題，而是安靜地做著剩下的檢查。

 

「Chad？」就在對方在檢察他胳膊上的傷口時，迷迷糊糊地聲音從窗邊傳來。他們同時轉過頭，看見Danny撐起自己的身體，臉上還有著還沒睡醒的茫然。「你醒了嗎？」

 

他試圖站起來，腳步有些不穩，原本正在替他檢查的醫生立刻跑過去扶住他。「你不應該亂動，你膝蓋上有些傷口很深。」

 

「醫生，妳也在啊，這代表Chad醒了嗎？」Danny露出一個笑容，把手撐在醫生的胳膊上。

 

「你要擔心的應該是你自己，被玻璃紮了應該要避開啊，誰會傻傻地就跪在那裡讓傷口紮得更深？」

 

「我沒感覺到嘛。」Danny在對方的幫助下一拐一拐地走到病床邊坐下。「嘿，Chad，你感覺這麼樣？」

 

「還好。」那個笑容格外有感染力，讓Chad也勾起笑容。

 

「所以你才堅持要跟Mr. Warwick搭同一台救護車嗎？因為你不覺得痛？」醫生碎碎念道，繞過病床替他做剩下的檢查。

 

Danny搔了搔腦袋：「呃……這樣比較節省資源？」

 

「真的要節省資源的話就乖乖回家，空著的病床永遠都不嫌多。」

 

「是妳堅持要讓我入院的……」

 

「因為你堅持要待在那張椅子上，加重你膝蓋上面的傷。」

 

「好吧，妳贏了。」Danny舉起雙手，擺出投降的姿勢，「我認輸，現在你可以告訴我Chad的情況了嗎？」

 

「需要觀察幾天，但現在看起來沒什麼大礙。」醫生伸出一隻指頭指向Danny，「至於你，你現在就可以辦出院手續。」

 

「我的腳不太方便，妳知道的。」Danny一臉無辜地說。

 

「我來幫他辦。」Larry的聲音出現在門口，他手上抓著一個午餐袋，走進房間。

 

「Larry！」Danny大叫，但是Larry沒有理會他，只是轉向醫生，「我是他哥哥，我幫他辦出院手續。」

 

「那很好。」醫生點點頭，從床腳拿起Danny的病例單，「請跟我來，我帶你去。」

 

Larry把手上的午餐袋放到Danny腿上，「喏，早餐，你們兩個都有，媽說醫院的食物你肯定不肯吃。」

 

Danny抓著那個午餐袋，咖啡色的紙袋在他的手上被捏得皺巴巴的，抿著嘴沒有說話。Chad看見Larry皺起眉，但終究沒有說什麼，轉過身和醫生一起走了出去。

 

※

 

Chad看見Patrick的時候已經是下午的事了，相較於他所待的普通病房，Patrick的病房就在醫療站的正前方，讓所有的醫生能夠無時無刻地監視他，避免病情惡化。

 

「他的術後恢復良好，清醒後就可以轉到普通病房。」醫生把手搭在他的輪椅上，「如果你想，我可以試試看保留你旁邊的病床，讓你們住在同一間病房。」

 

「不需要。」Chad盯著病床上的人 — 此刻的他看起來難以置信地虛弱，「如果我們能夠住在不同的病房的話，我會很感激。」

 

「我不明白……」年輕的醫生困惑地擰起眉，「他是你的男朋友，不是嗎？難道你不想時時可以看著他？」

 

「我們已經冷戰好幾個月了，」Chad苦笑，示意醫生把自己推回自己的病房，「相信我，把我們分開會比較好。」

 

「你們差點死了，難道這沒有改變任何東西嗎？」仍在實習的年輕醫生帶著他轉過另外一個彎。

 

他把手交疊在膝蓋上，垂眼看著自己的手，回想起瀕死時所感受到的孤寂與後悔，「糟糕的地方就在於，那確實改變了一些東西。」

 

※

 

Patrick被轉到普通病房的時候，他剛剛做完筆錄，正靠坐在床頭，試圖聽見在門外給口供的Jay說了些什麼。警察堅持要分開記錄口供，避免兩人的證詞互相影響。Danny早在吃完早餐後被Larry強制帶走，在那之前他們在門外爭論了好幾分鐘，但他除了那些故意被壓低的模糊聲音，其餘什麼也沒聽清楚。他自己一個人在醫院打發了一整個白天的時光，那不是太難。在發生了這麼多的事後，他的確需要好好地思考，直到下班的Jay到醫院來陪他。

 

Jay給他帶來的不只是一份有點不太新鮮的沙拉跟冷掉的魚排，還有來替他做筆錄的警察。犯人逃跑了，對此Chad有些慶幸。他並不覺得Larry跟Jay合起來可以打得贏那個犯人。追上犯人不一定是好事，躺在醫院裡的人有他們兩個就已經夠了。

 

他告訴了警察所有他可以想起來的事，回答了對方大部分的問題。不，他沒有看到犯人的臉。不，他想不到自己有什麼仇人。不，除了Patrick和他，沒有人有家裡的鑰匙。

 

醫生 — 現在他已經知道對方的名字叫Cathy Muller — 在警察出去替在門外等待的Jay做筆錄時走了進來。她看起來有些疲倦，超過四十個小時的值班讓她的眼下有著厚重的黑眼圈，「Patrick醒了，他們現在正把他轉到普通病房，警察做完筆錄以後你就可以進去看他了。」

 

他原本放鬆放在腿上的手指抽動了一下，「謝謝。」他吐出一口氣，慶幸Patrick終究是熬了過來。

 

他沒有等太久，Cathy就帶著輪椅再次出現。Patrick的病房離他不太遠，就在走廊的轉角，在普通病房裡的他雖然仍然狼狽，但是氣色已經好了很多。

 

「我可以看見你沒事。」Patrick的聲音仍然很虛弱，Chad在對方抓自己縫了針的眼角前及時攔住對方，「抱歉，但這該死的縫針讓我癢得不行。」他喃喃抱怨，臉上逐漸浮現的瘀青讓他整個人看起來像是個剛被縫補過的娃娃。

 

「發生什麼事了？為什麼你也被攻擊了？」Chad鬆開對方的手，重新靠回椅子上。他昏過去前Patrick並不在家。

 

「我不確定，」Patrick搖搖頭，瞇起眼試圖回想。那個動作扯動了他的傷口，細微的血絲從傷口滲出，「我回到家的時候看到那個變態把你壓在水裡，他看到我，把你扔在地上，然後 — 」他眨眨眼，眼睛微微睜大，「那傢伙到底是什麼人？他的力氣簡直大的不可思議。」

 

「我不曉得。」Chad垂下肩膀，「我本來希望你會知道那人是誰的。」

 

「不管那狗娘養的是誰，幸好你沒事。」Patrick反手握住他的手，「你倒在地上的時候，我真擔心你死了。」

 

「我沒事。」Chad不著痕跡地抽開自己的手，「只是嗆到一些水。」

 

「相較之下他顯然更討厭我，」Patrick自嘲，「警察說犯人可能是恐同份子，所以才會……」他隱去話語，過了半晌又繼續，「不管怎麼樣，希望他們能快點抓到那個狗娘養的。」

 

「好了，該休息了。」在門外等待的Cathy走進來，「你們兩個都是。」

 

她不容拒絕地把Patrick的床調低，然後握住Chad輪椅的握把。「有什麼話明天再說，現在，先生們，你們該睡覺了。」

 

 

 

 

 

Cathy請帶入Jack Ryan裡面的醫生~ ([圖片來源](http://collider.com/jack-ryan-shadow-recruit-images/))


	11. Chapter 11

「Danny boy，接著！」Jay把手中的易開罐扔向Danny，Chad心驚膽跳地看著那個裝著氣泡飲料的瓶子飛過病床，穩穩地落在Danny的手中。

 

「我以為你們是來探望我，而不是來把我嚇死的。」他抗議，在Danny拉開扣環時沒好氣地說，「你們應該知道被那個砸到不比棒球好上多少，對吧？」

 

「你傷了我的心，Chad，」Danny咬著吸管，笑嘻嘻地反駁，「你應該對我有更多的信心。」

 

「我對你有信心，但不是在我躺在床上動彈不得的時候。」Chad在病床上曲起膝蓋。看在老天的份上，Muller醫生就是不肯讓他出院。在床上躺了好幾天，他覺得自己像是個忘了上油的機器人，所以總是盡可能地動一動自己的身體。

 

「事實上，你當然可以動。」Danny露出一個笑容，伸手在自己扔在腳邊的背包裡一陣摸索，「我來之前問過Cathy，她說我們可以帶你去樓下野餐。」

 

「你怎麼在來之前問她？」Jay奇怪地問。

 

Danny從背包中掏出幾個餐盒，「那天她看我很擔心Chad，所以把自己的電話給了我，讓我有需要時可以打給她。」

 

「哇喔，Danny boy。」Jay吹了一個口哨，「有人被煞到了。」

 

Danny愣了一下，臉紅起來。「不是這麼回事。」

 

「就是這麼回事，」Jay才不會放過嘲笑Danny的機會，「我們的Danny boy終於迎來了春天。」

 

「去你的。」Danny抓起椅子上的靠墊扔向Jay，卻被Jay笑著躲開，「去外面要個輪椅進來。」

 

Jay大笑著走出去，留下Chad和Danny兩個人。

 

「Larry跟你還好嗎？」Chad關心地問，「前幾天我聽到你們在外面吵架。」

 

Danny停下動作，「他只是有點氣我堅持要留在這裡，現在已經沒事了。」他拿出最後一個餐盒，抬起頭露出一個笑容，「我答應過你要陪著你，他之前有點生氣，但那沒讓我改變主意。」

 

這個笑容很真誠，更別提這兩天Larry時不時也會過來，所以Chad很快就相信他的話。「謝謝你，醒來的時候能看見熟人確實好很多。」他感激地道，突然想起昨天下午的會客時間，「事實上，我不得不說，我很驚訝你爸媽居然也會來探望我。」

 

Valdessecchi家的好客程度遠遠超過他的想像，他常去Danny家吃飯，但可從來沒想過自己住院時居然能得到對方全家的探望。Danny父母對他的照顧讓他受寵若驚。

 

「告訴過你了，歡迎加入我們(Welcome to the family.)。」Danny眨眨眼。

 

「我跑了好遠才終於找到一台空著的輪椅。」Jay推著輪椅走進房間，「走吧，快點下去吃飯，我快要餓死了。」他期待地伸長脖子看向Danny腿邊的餐盒，「Mrs. Valdessecchi這次做了些什麼？」

 

「壽司。」Danny拿著那些盒子站起來，「或著還有其他的一些什麼，但我只聞到了壽司的味道。」

 

Jay發出一聲歡呼，讓Chad忍不住跟著笑出聲，「聽起來很吸引人。」他笑著說，感謝此時此刻，他不是孤單的一個人。

 

※

 

Chad轉述完Jay野餐時告訴他的全部故事後下了結論：「從蓋好開始，幾乎每一任房主都死於非命，也許這次襲擊就是信號，只是我們比較走運。」

 

「Chad，告訴我你不是真的相信那些故事。」Patrick抹抹臉——經過了幾天他臉上的瘀青已經消了很多，也比較能夠自理了——「不可能是鬼魂讓我們躺在這裡。」

 

「我只是說也許那棟屋子真的有某種特質，那些半夜的怪聲，還有會自動換位置的物體。不管如何，我都不想再回那棟屋子了。」他頓一頓，「我明天出院後會先搬去Jay那裡，他現在都在他未婚妻那，房子空著沒有人用。」他站起來，替對方把床放平，幫對方調整一個舒服的姿勢，「我先回去了，晚安。」

 

他關掉病房的燈，走出Patrick的病房，沿著走廊旁的扶手慢慢地走回自己的房間，卻在打開燈後被病房裡的人嚇了一跳。

 

「Danny，你在這裡做什麼？」

 

聽見他的聲音，坐在他的病床上的Danny轉過來面向他，「今天是你在醫院的最後一晚，」他獻寶似地揮了揮手上的電影，「我在想我們也許可以來個電影之夜，就當慶祝？」

 

「我很確定現在過了會客時間，」他好笑地走到Danny旁邊坐下，「而且這裡沒有東西可以播DVD。」

 

「Jay在來的路上了，他會帶他的電腦，」Danny微笑起來，「還有爆米花。」

 

「奶油口味的？」Chad挑眉。

 

「奶油口味的。」Danny點頭。

 

「好吧，看在爆米花的份上。」Chad跟著露出一個微笑。

 

※

 

Chad把換下的病人服摺好放在床上，拿起自己的背包。

 

「你準備好了嗎？」Danny從走廊走進來。他看起來神采奕奕，一點也不像昨天熬夜看電影的人。Jay早在開場後沒多久就趴在床沿睡得呼聲連天，Chad則是看到一半就忍不住睡著了——天曉得他連他們兩個什麼時候走的都不知道。

 

「嗯。」Chad最後環視房間，確保自己沒有遺漏任何東西。「走吧。」他把背包甩到肩上。

 

就在他們快走到醫院門口的時候，突然有人叫住了他們。「嘿！」

 

他們停下來，看到Muller醫生朝他們跑過來，「不說再見就要走了？」

 

他奇怪地看著醫生，剛剛辦理手續時他明明就跟醫生說過再見，更別提Patrick還在這裡——他狐疑地對上醫生的眼神，瞬間明白過來對方說話的對象不是自己。

 

「我先去外面看Larry到了沒。」他識相地還給他們私人的空間，走出醫院大門。

 

「Cha —」

 

自動門在他身後關上，遮住了大廳的喧鬧。外面的天空很藍，他深吸一口氣，感覺著新鮮的空氣盈滿自己的胸腔。

 

「你怎麼不等我。」自動門在他身後打開又關上，Danny的抱怨從身後傳來。

 

Chad笑起來，轉過頭看著自己的朋友。「她喜歡你，在那個時候留下來她會恨我的。」

 

「當你的兄弟需要你的時候不伸出援手太沒義氣了。」Danny準確地把手搭上他的肩頭，抱怨，「你應該早點告訴我。」

 

「你居然沒看出來她喜歡你？」Chad不敢置信地搖頭，「Danny，你太遲鈍了，女人給你電話號碼通常只代表了一件事。」

 

「代表她很認真的在做她的工作—」

 

「代表她喜歡你。」Chad截掉對方的話，發現對方是真的沒發覺。

 

Danny歪著頭，「好吧，我承認我太遲鈍了。」他沒有焦距的瞳孔微微放大，伸出一隻手指在Chad面前晃了晃，「但是有兩件事我要澄清，第一，我看不見，所以看不出來他喜歡我是應該的。第二，我要是這麼懂女人，Leeza就不會連甩我兩次了。」

 

「你知道那是形容詞，不是真的在說你看不見。」Chad好氣又好笑地捶了一下Danny的胸膛。

 

「上車了，你們兩個。」加長的禮車在他們面前緊急煞住，Larry搖下車窗，隔著副駕駛座朝他們喊道。

 

「來了。」Danny大笑起來，鬆開勾住他肩頭的手。

 

 

 

 

 

發一張Jack Ryan的劇照，其實這一幕是JR要約醫生出去啦~

說You win. I will buy的時候萌哭了！

([圖片來源](http://screenrant.com/jack-ryan-shadow-recruit-movie-reviews-2014/))

還有為了病人的健康著想，不要亂喂爆米花，會被醫生打出去的XD


	12. Chapter 12

「我稍微整理了一下房子，但是廚房現在還不能用。」Chad從紙袋中拿出蘋果，又從背包裡拿出切水果用的小刀。

 

「別說得好像你有打算回去住一樣。」

 

「醫生告訴我，你這幾天就可以出院。」Chad垂眼看著手中的蘋果，沒有回答對方的話。銳利的刀鋒隔著果皮抵在拇指上，他轉動蘋果，將綠色的果皮順著蘋果的弧度俐落削下。

 

Patrick按下病床邊的按鈕，調整床頭的高度好讓自己坐起來。他的臉色因為拉扯到身上還沒完全痊癒的傷口而有些扭曲，「你想好要怎麼處置那棟房子了嗎？」

 

Chad停頓了一下。「我們會賣掉它，就像我們原本計畫的那樣。」

 

「給誰？」Patrick嘲弄地問。

 

Chad嘆了一口氣，手中的蘋果轉完最後一個圈，螺旋狀的果皮掉落在他腿上的塑膠袋裡。

 

「別總是這麼憤世嫉俗，Pat。」他切下一小塊蘋果，傾身將它送進男友口中。「我不知道怎麼做，也不知道那會花多久，但是我不想再回到那棟屋子裡。」

 

Patrick吞下口中的蘋果，「我很抱歉。」他咕噥，「我知道你也不好受，但是我就是沒有辦法控制我自己。」

 

「我知道。」Chad深深地吐了口氣，又放了一片蘋果在對方口中。若在從前，他會因為Patrick的態度而氣得暴跳如雷，但是經歷了這一切後，他突然不再在乎。他認識Patrick的時候對方便已經是這樣的人，那種黑色幽默似的生活態度甚至是一開始吸引自己的原因之一。以前他總氣惱對方不願意改變，不願意為自己、為他們努力，卻沒有意識到自己才是變了的那個人。

 

Pat始終沒有改變，但是他想要的東西不一樣了。他們之間誰都沒有錯，若真要說，不過是因為沒有辦法一同改變而已。

 

他們陷入短暫的沉默。Chad再次垂下眼，手中的小刀嵌進果肉之中。蘋果的表面因為接觸到空氣而開始氧化，乾淨的肉色隨著時間的過去開始泛黃，就像是在相冊中放了太久的照片，當時的美好仍然歷歷在目，但是卻失去了最初的純粹。

 

他們之間一開始也有這樣乾淨的開始，那時一切都很美好，充滿了激情與火焰。但是愛情不是生活的全部，當激情退去，露出生活的原貌，太過執拗的兩人只能在一次次的試探中灼傷彼此。

 

「Pat，我們分手吧。」他靜靜地說，沒有過去的意氣用事，更多的是冷靜思考後的決定。受傷後，他有很多的時間思考過去從來沒有仔細思考的問題。死亡的威脅讓他清楚地意識到他早就徹底地放棄這段感情，只不過是捨不得放手而已。他們曾經苦苦糾結的問題顯得這麼微不足道，人生這麼短暫，他不希望讓自己充滿遺憾地死去。

 

Patrick僵住，口中咀嚼到一半的蘋果在他口中顯得有些滑稽。「你被嚇到了，所以你才會這麼說。」他含糊不清地說，甚至連口中的食物都沒有吞下。

 

「你知道我不是。」Chad苦笑，「你知道我們有多久沒有心平氣和地說話。我們住在一棟屋子裡，睡在一張床上，卻完全沒有任何互動，那根本不是正常情侶應該要有的樣子。」

 

「我們可以努力，這次會有用—」

 

「你和我都知道不會有用，我們試過了，那就是沒有用。」

 

Patrick吞下口中的食物，沒有說話。Chad也沒有，只是保持著沉默，安靜地給著對方時間。他知道對方會同意自己的觀點，因為那是正確的。一段關係不應該是這個樣子，愛不應該是這個樣子。

 

「我們真的搞砸了，對不對？」不知道過了多久，Patrick緊繃的身體放鬆下來。他倒回床上，洩氣地說。

 

Chad點頭，在Patrick伸手握住他的手時感覺到熱燙的淚水湧出眼眶。他們已經很久沒有觸摸到彼此，更別提他一向都是這段感情中比較主動的那個。這個溫度曾經這麼熟悉，曾經連手中提滿了東西都想要握住對方的手，但他現在卻要永遠放開。

 

「我很抱歉，為了所有的一切。」Patrick的聲音很低，很悲傷。Chad咬起唇，忍著眼中的淚水。

 

「我也是，我很抱歉我們最終沒有成功。」Patrick沒有再說話，Chad不怪他。分手從來都不是件容易的事，他知道對方需要時間接受，所以他轉過身開始收拾起一旁的垃圾。「我會開始打包我的東西。」他把手中的垃圾綁好，替Patrick把床放平。

 

Patrick伸手抱住他，咕噥：「記得找幾個人陪你，那個狗娘養的可還沒有被抓到。」

 

「我會的，別擔心。」他替Patrick把被子拉好，在對方的額上印下一個吻，「照顧好自己，好嗎？」

 

他退開身體，卻意外地發現Patrick沒有放開放在自己背後的手，「你曾經問我為什麼要對Danny不軌，那時候我沒有辦法回答你。」Patrick加大手上的力道，阻止他離開。Chad停住動作，專心地聽著對方要說的話，「但我猜我只是忌妒。」

 

Chad困惑地擰起眉：「Danny和我沒有什麼，我從來沒有背叛過你。」

 

「我知道。」Patrick苦笑，「我看過你和他的家人在院子裡吃飯的樣子，那讓我忌妒得快瘋了。他讓你笑得這麼快樂，而你甚至對他只是朋友的喜歡。我很忌妒，我猜我試圖碰他是因為我想要成為像他一樣，那個可以讓你快樂的人。」他收緊懷抱，把Chad擁得更緊，「我想要我們家跟他們家一樣，想要這麼多的愛。」

 

淚水滑落臉頰，抱著他的那個人輕聲結束那個句子，帶著一點點的試探，一點點的認命，「你愛他，你愛他們，但是你不愛我，」他的聲音消散在夜晚微涼的空氣中，「不再愛我。」


	13. Chapter 13

Chad在草坪上東張西望，試圖找到Danny。那有些困難，整片草坪上擠滿了人，到處是與家人和朋友合照的畢業生。

 

「Chad，這裡！」Marie墊高腳尖，朝他揮手。他穿過一群抱著字母氣球的人，走到Valdessecchi家的人身邊。

 

「Danny呢？」他奇怪地問，沒有看見今天的主角。

 

「剛剛被拉走了。」Marie指向一棟建築物的方向，穿著學士服的Danny正在與其他幾個同樣穿著學士服的人拍照，臉上的笑容燦爛無比。

 

負責拍照的人放下相機，Danny笑著和其他人擁抱，走向他們。

 

「Danny，」Chad叫道，Danny停下腳步，轉動著自己的腦袋，茫然的模樣讓Chad笑出來，「畢業快樂。」知道太過吵雜的聲音混亂了對方的判斷，他笑著握住對方的手，把手中的花束塞進Danny早就抱滿了花的手中。

 

「謝謝。」Danny露出恍然大悟的表情，他咧開嘴，「過來拍一張照吧，慶祝我正式拿到學位。」

 

Chad走上前站在 Danny身邊。對方身上散發出來的快樂感染了他，讓他的心情也跟著輕鬆起來。

 

「說『起司』。」拿著相機的Larry叫道。

 

「噢，去你的，Larry。」Danny大笑，伸出胳膊繞住Chad的脖子，露出一個大大地笑容。

 

※

 

「我們該去餐廳了，」Larry指了指手腕上的錶，「訂位時間快到了。」

 

「你們先去吧，我晚點到。」Danny拍了拍Larry的肩膀，「我得先把衣服還回去。」他轉過頭，準確無誤地面向Chad的方向，「Chad，介意陪我嗎？」

 

「當然不。」雖然奇怪Danny為什麼會這麼問，但Chad仍是答應了。他有些事情想告訴Danny，能私底下說當然是最好不過。

 

「待會見。」Danny摸索著把手放上Chad的肩膀，對著其他人揮了揮手。

 

「所以，還衣服的地方在哪裡？」Chad瞇起眼，試圖找到歸還學士服的地方。

 

「跟我來。」Danny毫不遲疑地往其中一個方向走，更是加深了Chad的懷疑。他們在校園裡安靜地走著，隨著典禮結束，學校裡的人已經離開得差不多了，安靜的走廊只有三三兩兩的學生偶爾經過。「這一直打到我。」Danny在帽子上的流蘇再次打到自己眼角時抓了抓發癢的臉頰，他索性把帽子拿下來，塞進Chad手中，「這樣好多了。」他笑道，在他們轉進另外一條走廊時一邊脫掉自己身上的學士服。

 

「我們到了。」Chad低聲提醒，Danny甩平手中的袍子，在Chad停下腳步後把衣服遞給坐在桌子後頭的女孩。

 

他傾下身，說出自己的學號，在名單上簽下自己的名字。「好了，」他再次站起來，從Chad手中拿回自己的帽子，「去吃飯吧，我餓得可以吃下一匹馬了。」

 

他抓著Chad的胳膊，帶著他往餐廳的方向走。Chad原本以為Danny有事情要告訴自己，但Danny一直沒說話，讓他以為自己多想了。他開口，準備告訴Danny自己跟Patrick分手的事。

 

「我——」

 

「我——」

 

「你——」

 

「你——」

 

他們同時開口，又同時閉上嘴。Danny微微歪著頭，Chad則看著他的朋友，兩人同時笑出來。

 

「你先說。」Danny好不容易止住笑聲，揉了揉因為笑得太過厲害而痠痛的臉頰。

 

「我和Pat分手了。」Chad轉開視線，看向隨著時間過去而開始變得空曠的校園。午後的陽光很強，溫暖得一點也不像是寒冷的冬季。

 

Danny愣了一下，但他很快地反應過來：「我很抱歉。」

 

「不需要。」Chad再次笑起來，覺得心情無比輕鬆。他把手插進牛仔褲的口袋，瞇眼看著刺眼的太陽。「我早就應該這麼做了。」他轉過頭，再次看向自己的朋友，「你呢？你要告訴我什麼？」

 

「我決定要去紐約了。」

 

Chad停住腳步。

 

「紐約那邊有一份工作邀請，我想了很久，覺得應該要接受。」Danny眨眨眼睛，在乾淨得沒有一絲雲彩的天空下，那雙眼睛顯得無比蔚藍，「那邊的工作量會比洛杉磯大很多，但是既然要做，就應該要做到最好。」

 

Chad皺起眉，理論上，他知道Danny是對的，如果是他也會做相同的決定。「你怎麼沒有告訴我？」

 

「你前一陣子心情一直不太好，我找不到時機。」Danny的手指爬過有些淩亂的髮絲，「後來你受了傷，出院後還要照顧Patrick……」他皺了皺鼻子，「我不想讓你煩心。」

 

「你應該告訴我。」Chad的眉擰得更緊，有些不太高興，「其他人知道嗎？」

 

Danny點點頭，臉上浮現尷尬。「今天不只是幫我慶祝畢業。」

 

那讓Chad有些受傷。雖然他知道Danny是好意，但是被排除在外的感覺永遠都不會好受。「我知道了。」他點點頭，抓住Danny的手，把它再次放到自己的肩膀上，繼續朝餐廳的方向前進，忍不住抱怨：「但是你還是應該要早點告訴我，我可以幫上不少忙。」

 

「這就是我擔心的。」Danny的聲音變得輕鬆起來，他捏了捏Chad的肩膀，「我去紐約就是想要試試看靠自己，你們太保護我了。」

 

「Danny，所有的人在要搬去另外一個城市的時候都會需要有人幫忙。」Chad按下行人的路燈按鈕，在等燈號時轉過頭看向Danny，「這跟保護沒有關係，我們這麼做是因為我們愛你。」

 

那個字就這麼輕而易舉地溜出口，Chad愣住，意識到Patrick幾天前說的話是真的。他沒有意識到他的朋友在不知不覺間已經變得如此重要，Danny、Jay，還有Valdessecchi家的人，他的確愛他們，愛這些讓他有著家的感覺的人。這座城市裡的人這麼溫暖，讓他在不知不覺間已經把這裡當作了家。

 

Danny再次笑起來，「我知道。」

 

行人燈號轉白，發出可以通行的嗶嗶聲，Danny推著Chad穿越馬路，很快就到達了餐廳。

 

Chad推開門，忍不住地看著自己的朋友。他看起來這麼快樂，充滿了活力，就像這座他出生長大的城市，就連冬天，都是溫暖的。

 

在那個笑容的感染下，他很快忘了離別的悲傷。他捏了捏Danny的手背，在對方投來一個探詢的表情時壓低聲音：「這不代表我原諒你了。」

 

Danny的嘴咧得更大，「當然。」


	14. Chapter 14

Chad睜開眼，發現自己滿臉都是淚水。

 

那原本是一個很好的夢，他站在嬰兒床前，一個金髮的男人站在他的旁邊，與他一起看著嬰兒床中的孩子。

 

他把孩子從嬰兒床中抱起，懷中的孩子軟軟的，身上還帶著奶香，咿咿呀呀的衝著他笑。他看見自己伸出手，逗弄著孩子。懷中的孩子有著和他一樣的深棕色的髮，眼睛卻是清澈的蔚藍色。

 

他沒有看到男人的模樣，卻知道那是誰。

 

他抱緊手中的孩子，知道那是Patrick和他本來會有的孩子。

 

可是這個孩子再也不會來到他們身邊了。

 

夢中越是幸福，醒來後的孤寂就越讓人難以忍受。他寧願自己夢到的是過去那些爭吵，至少可以讓他說服自己所做的選擇並沒有錯。Patrick跟他不適合彼此，太多的背叛，太多的傷害，他沒有辦法想像自己像夢中那樣，帶著完全的信任愛著那個人。

 

他抹去臉上的淚水，看了一眼床邊的時鐘。電子鐘上的數字顯示時間才剛剛過了四點。離天亮還有很長一段時間，但是在經歷過剛才那幸福的讓人心碎的夢境後，他懷疑自己還能不能睡著。

 

他需要找人談談，分散自己的注意力。白天的時候，他可以說服自己過得很好。時間一天天過去，他開始習慣自己一個人吃飯，一個人生活，但是寂寞的夜才是真正讓人難以忍受的地方。

 

但是他可以跟誰談？誰會在凌晨四點接他的電話？

 

突然間，一個人影浮現在他的腦海。那個人也有金髮藍眼，但卻是跟Patrick截然不同的類型。不像Patrick是那種會讓人一眼注意到的類型，那個人也許你一開始不會注意到他，但是一旦注意到他後，你就再也無法忽略他的存在。

 

他拿出手機，撥通屬於Danny的號碼。東岸有三個小時的時差，他大概不會吵醒Danny。

 

「這裡是Danny。」熟悉的聲音伴隨著杯子的碰撞聲從電話那端傳來，驅走了夜裡的寒冷。Chad露出一個疲憊的微笑，小小的感激自己的朋友接通了電話。

 

「我是Chad。」

 

「Chad？一切都還好嗎？洛杉磯不是才應該……」Danny停頓了一下，聲音因為不確定而微微提高，「凌晨四點？」

 

「現在是個好時機嗎？」Chad抓緊手中的電話，「我真的很需要找個人聊聊，我知道你大概要出門上班了，但是現在這個時間我沒有別的人可以找……」

 

「我有時間，我已經在辦公室裡了。」Danny難得強勢地打斷他，「只要你不介意我邊吃早餐邊說話，在其他人上班以前我有一大堆時間。」

 

「我當然不介意。」Chad重新躺回床上，閉上眼。「只是……我剛剛做了一個夢。」

 

說完這句話，他就臉紅了。現在他聽起來像十幾歲的小女生，在做惡夢後跟自己的朋友分享夢境。

 

這不是個好現象。

 

「惡夢？」Danny問，語氣很平穩，就好像在早上七點接到朋友的電話討論惡夢很正常似的。

 

「不是那樣，只是……」Chad咬唇，「它實際上可以算是一個好夢。」他快速地說了一遍自己的夢境，那個甜蜜的夢境讓他心碎。「它太美好了，但是我知道那不會是我的未來。」他下結論，害怕自己永遠也不會擁有像夢中那樣的幸福。「Danny，如果我永遠都不會這麼快樂怎麼辦？如果我做錯了呢？」

 

「永遠不要懷疑你自己，Chad。」Danny靜靜地說，「任何不懂得珍惜你的人都配不上你。」Chad聽見電話那端傳來咖啡壺煮好的聲音，他的眼前浮現Danny站在廚房倒咖啡的模樣。外頭的天是亮的，Danny一邊歪著頭夾著電話，一邊伸手摸索著咖啡壺的方向。

 

那是很平凡的畫面，但越是平凡，卻越是讓他感到悲傷。他在微笑，淚水卻不斷滑落臉頰，無聲地墜入枕頭中。

 

他只剩下自己了，在他未來的人生，他連這樣平凡的畫面都沒有機會看到。沒有人會在早上站在廚房替他泡上一壺咖啡，沒有人愛他。

 

「我只是想要有人愛我……」他說，不明白想要找一個愛自己的人怎麼就這麼困難。這個世界這麼大，難道就沒有一個人能夠愛他？

 

「我愛你，我們全都是。」Danny遲疑起來，「別忘了這點。」

 

那句話讓Chad笑出來，淚水落得更兇。「是啊，我知道。」

 

「很好。」Danny說，「很好。」

 

※

 

「這裡是Danny。」

 

Chad捧著熱茶，把自已舒舒服服地裹在毯子中。他整個人陷在沙發裡，在聽見熟悉的開頭後露出一個微笑。

 

不知道什麼時候，在睡前和Danny通電話已經成為習慣。他永遠搞不清楚Danny的睡覺時間，去了紐約以後，不論他什麼時候打給Danny，Danny幾乎都在。

 

知道有人不論什麼時候都會在那裡的感覺很好，那給了他安全感。就算沒有愛情又怎麼樣，他有隨時隨地都支持他的朋友，他畢竟不是徹底地失敗。

 

「嘿。」他閉起眼，讓自己更深地埋入沙發裡。

 

熱茶將他的手熨燙得暖呼呼的，放鬆了他緊繃的神經，讓他有些昏昏欲睡。

 

「嘿，你今天過的怎麼樣？」Danny的聲音聽起來很輕快，但Chad沒有錯過那偶爾傳來的，紙張翻頁的聲音。

 

「還可以。我在日落大道上找到一家墨西哥捲餅，我必須要站著吃，但是挺不錯的。」他頓了頓，詢問，「你還在辦公室？」

 

「有份資料明天一早要。」Danny漫不經心地回答，「所以比我媽做的好吃？」

 

那逗樂了Chad：「別設計我，你知道沒有哪家的捲餅贏得了Valdessecchi家的。」

 

「我知道，我只是不知道你是不是也這樣想。」

 

「現在你知道了。」

 

Danny大笑出聲，「我會轉告媽，然後你接下來都要被捲餅困住了。」

 

「我不會抱怨的。」Chad喝了一口熱茶，溫熱的液體順著他的食道滑落，暖了他的身體。「畢竟誰會跟美食說不呢？」

 

電話那端傳來對方樂不可支的笑聲：「我想不出來，你有認識的嗎？」

 

「不，一個也沒有。」他笑出聲。


	15. Chapter 15

手機鈴聲響起，Chad伸手摸到自己扔在一旁的手機，雙眼仍專心地盯著螢幕上的設計稿。

 

「這裡是Chad。」

 

「嗨，Chad。」Danny輕快的聲音從電話那一端傳來，Chad露出一個笑容，放下手中的繪圖筆，讓自己專心在電話上。

 

「有人最近很忙啊，」他戲謔地道，「紐約怎麼樣？」

 

Danny大笑出聲，「棒透了，你不會曉得這裡有多瘋狂。我的意思是，你知道他們有夜間法庭，但你真的該實際體驗看看凌晨三點還有一堆人在辦公室跑來跑去，那比想像中要有趣多了。」

 

Chad挑眉：「那聽起來可不怎麼好。」

 

「相信我，這很好玩。」Danny輕快地說：「我這輩子沒有這麼忙碌過。每天都有不同的案子進來，事實上，上一個禮拜我們整個小組的人必須直接睡在辦公室，就像夏令營一樣。」

 

「只有你，Danny，」那份過分樂觀讓Chad失笑出聲，「只有你。」

 

「別說我了，你呢？洛杉磯怎麼樣？」

 

「我怎麼覺得你是想洛杉磯了。」Chad戲謔地說。

 

「Well，我總不能打電話給洛杉磯吧。」Danny絲毫不介意，「所以告訴我吧，洛杉磯如何？」

 

「像平常一樣熱，我猜今天至少有七十度。」Chad舒服地陷進椅子裡，「誰猜得到現在已經十二月了。」

 

「天啊，我想念洛杉磯的冬天。」Danny再次笑起來，Chad毫不費力就可以想像出好友邊笑邊搖頭的模樣。「紐約冷死了，雪下個不停。」

 

「你聖誕節什麼時候回來？」

 

「事實上我必須一直工作到平安夜晚上，但是我買到了聖誕節當天早上的票，我想我趕得上午餐。」

 

「Mrs. Valdessecchi一定很生氣。」

 

「我知道，所以我已經拜託爸安撫她了。」Danny狡黠地道，「你要記得幫我說好話，否則我整個假期都不得安寧了，對了，你會跟我們一起過聖誕節吧？」

 

「這我不確定，」Chad裝模作樣地思考起來，「我沒收到邀請。」

 

Danny大笑：「少來了，Chad，你知道你在邀請名單上，你跟Jay都是。」

 

「我開玩笑的，我會在那裡。」Chad打開自己的行程表，在聖誕節那天畫上一個飛機的符號。 

 

「記得幫我留點小圓餅，Larry每次開始吃就停不下來。」

 

「我會的。」

 

※

 

Chad按響門鈴，在門打開後露出驚喜的笑容。

 

「Danny，」他驚喜地給門後的人一個擁抱，「我以為你要晚一點才會到。」

 

「案子提早結束，所以我搭了早一班的飛機。」Danny撓了撓自己的腦袋，把那頭原本就已經很亂的頭髮用得更亂。「我也以為你要大概中午才會到。」

 

「然後錯過拆禮物嗎？」Chad把手中的紅酒塞進Danny手裡，一邊對著對方身上的醜毛衣搖頭，「Danny，你的毛衣誰買的？」

 

Danny大笑起來，「很醜，對吧？」他把紅酒放在餐廳的櫃子上，和Chad一起走進客廳。「我在街上買的，Zoey — 她是我朋友的未婚妻 — 看到的時候差點沒暈過去。」

 

「你怎麼知道這就是你想要的醜毛衣？也許它一點都不醜。」Chad忍不住問道，雖然這真的是他見過最醜的聖誕毛衣了。

 

「我不知道，但是你們的反應告訴我這就是我想要的。」Danny坐在沙發的扶手上，眨了眨眼，微笑著說道。

 

「你們開始拆禮物了嗎？」Jay大聲嚷嚷地從走廊走進來，「拜託告訴我沒有錯過拆禮物。」

 

「正準備開始。」Danny再次站起來，伸手捶了一下Jay，「好久不見，老兄。」

 

「Danny boy，紐約怎麼樣？」Jay在聖誕樹旁蹲下，在禮物堆裡找著自己的名字。

 

「很忙，但是很有趣。」

 

「你沒有在上班第一天就撞壞別人的電腦吧？」Jay從禮物堆中拿出一個包著條紋包裝紙的禮物。

 

Chad的眉毛挑起來，「電腦？」

 

「那是個很長的故事。」Danny抽空告訴他，轉回去繼續和Jay鬥嘴。

 

「Chad，你來的正好，幫我試試調味肉汁的味道。」Mrs. Valdessecchi從廚房探出頭，叫道。

 

「來了！」Chad高聲應道，看著眼前熱鬧的客廳，露出一個微笑。

 

這會是個很有趣的聖誕節。

 

※

 

Chad把滑落的毯子重新蓋住Danny的肚子，後者正躺在沙發上呼呼大睡。他身上仍然穿著那件醜毛衣，腳上則穿著他送給他的條紋襪子。

 

那搭配很奇怪，雖然他送的是配色最簡單的那種。

 

Danny看起來瘦了很多，眼下有著陰影，他懷疑那不只是因為時差的關係。

 

「唔。」雖然他已經放輕了動作，他仍是吵醒了Danny。Danny皺了皺眉，睜開眼，「Chad？」

 

「我總是好奇你到底是怎麼知道是我的。」見對方被自己吵醒，Chad索性坐下來。Danny往裡面挪了一些，給他讓出一點位置。沙發因為Danny的體溫而暖烘烘的，Chad毫不客氣地把腳塞進毯子裡，分享Danny的體溫。

 

「聞起來像你。」Danny嗅了嗅鼻子，把腦袋擱在他的腿上，眼皮沉得直往下掉。

 

「我聞起來像什麼？」Chad失笑。

 

「你。」Danny給了一個等於沒說的答案。

 

「你總是靠味道來分辨人嗎？還是也靠聲音？」

 

Danny微微撐起自己的身體，用手覆住他的眼睛。時間已經很晚了，客廳本來就只留了幾盞小燈，Danny的動作讓Chad眼前陷入完全地黑暗。

 

「你感覺怎麼樣？」

 

「嗯……很安靜……」Chad側耳聽了一下。也許是因為時間已經晚了，也或許是因為被剝奪視覺後耳朵確實會變得敏感。屋子裡很安靜，Valdessecchi夫婦已經睡了，他可以聽見Marie在房間裡走動的聲音，還有Larry有些走調的歌聲。

 

「還有呢？」Danny繼續問。被剝奪視覺後其他的感官變得更敏感，Chad感覺到對方說話時的氣息吐在自己的臉上，與此同時，還有一股熟悉的味道。

 

他聞過那個味道很多次，但是他從來沒有太過注意，直到現在。

 

那是Danny的味道，混雜了其他。有晚餐的紅酒，甜點的櫻桃派。一整天下來，對方所接觸到的所有氣味都吸附在身上，但是它們並沒有掩蓋掉Danny原本的味道，而是與之混合在一起。Chad從未想過一個人的獨特可以透過這種方式被展現出來。

 

Danny呼吸時吐出的淡淡酒氣讓他感到微醺，還有那甜甜的櫻桃味……

 

他猛然醒悟過來，伸手拿掉對方的手。「我知道你說的是什麼意思了。」他有些尷尬，肯定自己臉紅了。這一刻，他無比感激對方看不見自己，看不出他的狼狽。

 

與Patrick分手的這幾個月，他一直過得很好，也享受自己獨自一人的生活。也許有時在夜裡會因為孤單而感到寂寞，但是總的來說他很好。這一切一定是因為晚餐的紅酒還有太深的夜。

 

他只是有些寂寞，而剛好Danny在這裡而已。

 

Danny永遠都在這裡，在他的身邊。

 

Danny退開一些，露出一個笑容。「看，它們很難被區分開來。」他看起來完全沒有注意到Chad的怪異，只是調整了自己的姿勢。這次他把腦袋枕在Chad的大腿上，Chad強迫自己把注意力放在對方的臉上。這是Danny，他在心中告誡自己，不是隨便什麼人。

 

但是一點用都沒有。Danny說話的時候，他發現自己不住地看著對方的唇。為什麼他從來沒有注意過Danny長得很好看？從來沒注意過他笑起來的時候眼角會浮起小小的細紋？Danny眨了眨眼，淺色的眼睫像小扇般眨呀眨，而Chad發現自己在盯著那雙沒有焦距的眼睛。

 

這太糟糕了。Chad想著。他現在最不需要的就是對自己的朋友有超越友情的想法。他曾經喜歡Patrick，那事與願違，他最終失去了他。而失去Danny呢？這代價太大了，他不認為自己可以承受。

 

加上他不覺得Danny喜歡自己，這樣太不妙了。

 

規律的呼吸聲傳來，Chad回過神，發現Danny在不知不覺間睡著了。他忍不住伸手觸碰對方的臉頰，感覺到剛剛冒出頭的鬍渣抵在手背上輕微的刺感。

 

Danny發出一聲咕嚕，下意識地蹭了蹭他的手背，露出一個心滿意足的微笑。那個模樣看起來這麼快樂，彷彿享受著一個甜美的夢。

 

他收回手，心臟在胸口狂跳，震驚於自己的遲鈍。


	16. Chapter 16

「然後她接下來一整天都不肯跟我說話，我必須拜託Mike替我去檔案室拿我需要的檔案。」Danny在電話的那一端誇張地嘆了一口氣，「我不曉得我直接拒絕她究竟有什麼問題，難道她希望我給她錯誤的希望嗎？」

 

Chad大笑出聲，「問題在於你太直接地拒絕她了，她大概只是自尊心受損，過一陣子就會好了。」

 

「希望如此。」Danny喃喃地道。「我真的很需要那些檔案。」

 

「噢，可憐的Danny。」Chad拿起一個抱枕，在發現材質不是他想要的後又放了回去。「你太專心於工作了，也許你應該出去約個會，交個女朋友，你知道，當你有女朋友以後，就不會成天有女人送上門了。」

 

「謝了，老兄，這句話從你嘴裡說出來真是太有說服力了。」Danny不服輸地道，「是誰每天待在家裡不肯出門的？」

 

「作為紀錄，我現在正在外面。」Chad拿起一個白色的亞麻抱枕。

 

「對，工作，那不算。」Danny反擊。

 

「去交個女朋友，Valdessecchi，你在欲求不滿。」為什麼這些抱枕看起來就是不對？

 

「我不想要交女朋友。」

 

「那就交個男朋友。」Chad漫不經心地回答，環視著家具店，試圖找到更多的抱枕。他的客戶希望能有一個鄉村風的客廳，但他就是找不到適合客戶掛在客廳的那幅畫的抱枕。

 

「你知道嗎，為什麼你不當我的男朋友呢？」

 

Chad過了幾秒鐘才反應過來Danny剛剛說了什麼。他抓著手中的亞麻抱枕，思索自己剛剛究竟說了什麼，讓Danny突然間這樣說。

 

「請再說一遍？」

 

「我說，為什麼你不當我的男朋友。」Danny的聲音聽起來很認真，「這太完美了，我不想交女朋友，你不想交男朋友。你做我的男朋友，而我會做你的，這樣我們都有了完美的藉口可以推掉那些我們不想去的約會。」

 

「其他人不是笨蛋，他們看得出來你是不是真的有男朋友。」Chad皺眉。

 

「唔，你在洛杉磯啊，誰都不能因為我為遠在西岸的男朋友拒絕約會而怪我。」Danny說服著他，「你唯一需要做的就是偶爾給我打幾通電話，讓我看起來像在見某個人就好了。那不可能會太難，我的意思是，我們本來就每天都會通電話。」

 

「我不知道，Danny，這聽起來很冒險。」事實上，是太冒險了。

 

他停住腳步，無數個想法閃過他的心頭。Danny和他是很好的朋友，但是那不代表他們會成為很好的情侶，即便只是演戲。他沒有辦法保證他不會搞砸他們之間的關係，那是他最不願意見到的。

 

「人生本來就是一場冒險。」Danny說。「如果你不願意的話，我猜我只好必須拜託Mike，也許替他買一個禮拜的午餐來讓他繼續替我去拿那些檔案……」

 

「嘿，老兄，你到底買不買？」

 

陌生的聲音打斷Chad的思緒，他猛然回過神，連忙在走道上讓出一個位置。「抱歉。」他反射性地道歉，看著陌生人一臉不高興地走過去。

 

「不需要跟我道歉。」電話那端的Danny說，「忘了它吧，只是個蠢主意……」

 

他聽著耳機中叨叨絮絮的話語，露出一個笑容。

 

事實是，如果他對自己夠誠實的話，那個主意聽起來一點都不壞。

 

「我不是在跟你道歉，我剛剛擋到路了。」他放下手中一點都不適合的抱枕，決定試試看別家。

 

「噢。」被打斷的Danny似乎還沒反應過來，有些傻傻地回道。

 

「事實上我覺得這個主意還不錯。」他推開玻璃門，走出傢具店。電話那端的Danny仍然沒有反應過來，他抬起頭，因為太過強烈的陽光而瞇起眼。

 

外頭的天氣很好，天空乾淨的沒有一絲顏色。

 

「我—」Danny結巴起來，半天也說不出一個完整的句子，「你—」

 

他呆滯的反應讓Chad大笑出聲，從未覺得自己的朋友——不，現在是男朋友了——如此可愛。

 

「那是好的意思，Valdessecchi，我願意做你的男朋友。」

 

※

 

第一個讓他感覺到他們的關係實際改變的地方，是那天晚上手機裡的留言。

 

他其實沒有想過Danny會打這通電話，所以當他把垃圾桶拖到車道上放好，進屋時看到手機上的訊息通知時，他其實是驚訝的。

 

「第一個訊息：」機械女聲僵硬地說著，緊接著是Danny的聲音。「嘿，你睡了嗎？」他問，然後自顧自地笑起來，「好吧，我承認這是個蠢問題。你沒接電話，所以我猜你大概是睡了。」笑聲止住，男人的聲音變得溫柔，「沒什麼特別的，只是想跟你說聲晚安，有個好夢，Chad。」

 

突然間，好像有什麼東西擊中了他。他沒有想過Danny會這麼認真，他們只是演戲而已，但是Danny卻願意打給他，跟他說這一聲晚安。

 

他看了一下手機上的時間，留言不過才幾分鐘以前的事，所以他沒有幾秒就決定回撥。

 

「這裡是Danny。」電話剛接通，Danny就接了起來。他的聲音有些模糊，伴隨著一陣陣的轟隆聲。

 

「你在地鐵上？」Chad問，一邊走回房間。

 

「嗯，快到家了。」

 

「你不能總是這麼晚回家，紐約的治安不太好。」他一邊爬上床，一邊說道，「你真的應該要注意一下自己的安全。」

 

「我住的區治安還不錯。」Danny的聲音聽起來很放鬆，「你呢？要睡了嗎？」

 

「已經在床上了。」Chad調整著姿勢，把手機放在耳朵跟枕頭之間，閉起眼睛。因為他壓著手機，Danny的聲音變得立體，聽起來就好像他就在旁邊一樣。

 

「別讓我妨礙你，快去睡吧。」

 

「在等你安全到家後。」Chad把自己更深地埋進棉被裡，「我堅持。」

 

Danny輕笑起來，「好吧，都聽你的。」

 

「嗯……所以紐約今天天氣怎麼樣？」他找著話題，試著不讓氣氛太尷尬。平常他們總是有聊不完的話題，但是今天的Danny跟平常太不一樣了，讓他突然不知道要說什麼，只能挑了一個最笨的開始。

 

果然，那逗樂了Danny，他大笑起來，「天氣？認真的？我以為我們早就過了討論天氣的階段。」

 

「你知道，除了天氣，我的題庫裡確實還有別的問題，像是你今天過的怎麼樣？」

 

「唔，紐約今天的天氣糟透了，雪下個不停，就算我想吃的拉麵就在辦公室兩條街以外的地方我還是不想出門，我猜我們終於有共通點了。」Danny語帶調侃，回答了他第一個問題，「但是我今天交了一個男朋友，所以總的來說我會覺得今天過得還不錯。」

 

他很自然就承認了他男朋友的身分，彷彿他們已經在一起很久了似的。Chad知道那是開玩笑，不是說他們真的是情侶什麼的，這新的關係只是在面對那些煩人的邀約時有個得體的拒絕理由。

 

「你呢？你今天過得如何？」Danny問。

 

Chad聽見站門開啟的聲音，然後是走路時所帶起的風聲。「我想想，我今天也交了一個男朋友。差別只在於他現在走在結冰的街上，而我在溫暖的床上，所以我覺得我今天過的比他的要好上一點。」

 

「Touché。」Danny做出被弄疼了的聲音，但是那聲音中飽含的笑意洩漏了他真正的心情。

 

「我開玩笑的，你快到家了嗎？」

 

「已經在我家的那條街上了，大概在兩分鐘。」Danny回答，「你累了的話就先去睡。」

 

「我不介意陪你多聊一點。」

 

「去睡吧，我待會進電梯一樣會沒訊號。」

 

「好吧。」Chad妥協，反正他的目的只是要確保對方安全到家。「別太晚睡。」

 

「我會直接回床上去。」Danny承諾，「晚安，有個好夢。」

 

「你也是，有個好夢。」

 

他睜開眼睛，把夾在臉頰與枕頭中間的電話拿起來掛掉，隨手扔到床頭櫃上，然後重新躺回床上。

 

今天的確過得不錯，雖然這一切只是假裝，但畢竟不是一個太糟糕的開頭。

 

也許這真的能行。


	17. Chapter 17

「你說什麼？」聽完他說的話，Jay慢吞吞地問。

 

Chad抓著手中的水壺，有點不自然地吞了口唾液，「我說，Danny和我在一起了。」

 

這真是太糟糕了，他不曉得自己在答應Danny這個瘋狂的主意時怎麼沒有想到這件事。因為Danny遠在紐約，這代表他必須自己告訴他們的共同朋友關於他們『交往』了的事。而且因為這段關係最主要是為了擋住那些關於兩人單身的煩人問題，他們不管是跟誰都不能說出事情的真相。

 

這給他造成了一個不小的問題，他想了半天也不知道該怎麼解釋為什麼他們會突然在一起。

 

但是出乎意料地，下一刻Jay居然笑了起來，一點懷疑都沒有就接受了這個事實。他把手中的籃球投向籃框，在球撞到籃框而被彈開時轉過來告訴他，「我就知道你們兩個中間肯定有什麼，Danny那個小子，我問他的時候居然還很肯定地告訴我沒有。」

 

Chad眨眨眼：「你說什麼？」

 

Jay把滾落到一旁的籃球撿起來，走到他的旁邊坐下，「Danny喜歡你很久了，至少我是這樣猜的。他告訴我他決定要去紐約的時候，我甚至懷疑是因為你的關係，」他搔搔腦袋，「你知道的，呃，你那時候……」他停頓了一下，最後決定跳過那個名字，「總之，他很堅持是因為紐約的機會很難得，我不敢相信我居然被他騙過去了。」

 

這下Chad聽懂了，Jay很明顯是誤會了。這天大的誤會讓他幾乎要笑出來，但是那肯定會惹毛Jay。他強忍住笑意，彆扭的表情被Jay誤以為是害羞。

 

「不需要覺得害羞，我幾乎認識了Danny一輩子，他是個好傢伙，你跟他在一起肯定會很快樂。」

 

這下Chad忍不住了，他忍不住笑出來，不明白自己的朋友怎麼會誤會得這麼徹底。但這是個好現象，他需要對方相信他們是因為喜歡對方所以才在一起。「是，我很確定。他很棒。」

 

「不過呢，這不代表我原諒你們了。」Jay把球放下來，從球袋裡找出自己的手機，「Danny boy，我是Jay。」他在電話被接起來時這樣叫道，Chad這才反應過來對方不是要看時間或是檢查訊息，「Chad都告訴我了，我不敢相信你居然瞞我瞞到現在！」

 

「Jay？」Danny似乎楞了一下，「我很抱歉，現在真的不是個好時間，我在—」他的聲音被打斷，透過手機的擴音，Chad聽見有人在叫Danny，幾秒之後，Danny的聲音再次變得清楚，「我該走了，等我回洛杉磯在跟你賠罪，Chad在你旁邊嗎？」

 

「我在這裡。」聽到對方問起自己，Chad連忙回道。

 

「很好，別讓Jay欺負你，也別讓他壓榨你請吃飯。」

 

「嘿！」這下Jay不高興了，「我還在這裡，你這個見色忘友的傢伙！」

 

「兄弟，別生氣，這很複雜，我保證會跟你解釋清楚，所以別為難Chad。」Danny的聲音變得急促起來，「我真的該走了，我們晚點再聊，再見。」

 

不等Jay說話，Danny就掛掉了電話。Jay目瞪口呆地看著螢幕跳回主頁，「我不敢相信他居然這麼做。」他抬頭看著Chad，「我要收回我剛剛說的話，你的男朋友就是個混蛋。」

 

「至少他說了再見。」Chad笑得都快直不起腰，這兩人太逗了。

 

「那也是混蛋！」

 

※

 

「Jay很生氣嗎？」

 

Chad大笑起來：「他快氣炸了，整個傍晚都在說你是個混蛋。」

 

「天啊，我要想想怎麼讓他消氣。」Danny聽起來很苦惱，「但是他打來的時機真的太糟糕了，我那時候正準備要去開會。」

 

「他不會氣太久的。」Chad打開電視，準備找些什麼來看。

 

「希望吧。」Danny喃喃地道，「你在看電視？」

 

「一部動畫片，」他看著電視上的胖男孩充滿活力地問單獨居住的老人是否需要幫忙，「有個童子軍在問一個老人要不要幫忙。」

 

「Up嗎？」

 

Chad瞇起眼睛看了一下螢幕下方的名字，「對，你看過？」

 

「看過，Marie開場不到五分鐘就開始哭，但是我只聽到一堆音樂……」Danny頓了頓，「她說前面幾分鐘很感人。」

 

「我沒看到開場，」Chad陷進沙發裡，「現在看起來這小子很過動，一點也不懂得尊重別人的私人空間。」

 

「現在你聽起來跟電影裡的老人一樣。」Danny吃吃笑起來。

 

「有人今天心情很好啊。」Chad挑眉，「你今天不用加班了？」

 

「其中一個案子告一個段落了，所以我今天可以早點回家，我現在舒舒服服地躺在床上。」

 

「你前陣子加得太厲害了，整個部門的律師難道就沒有人想過要抗議？」

 

「我們不抗議，我們只會發出正式的檢舉。」Danny一本正經地說。

 

那逗樂了Chad。「好吧，我認輸，我永遠也沒辦法說贏一個律師。」

 

「把電視開大聲一點吧，我好久沒看電影了。」Danny沒有乘勝追擊，只是這樣說。「現在我滿腦子都是工作上的東西，我需要一些娛樂。」

 

Chad把手機轉成擴音，然後把電視轉得大聲了一點。

 

「這樣？」

 

「嗯。」Danny的聲音聽起來很放鬆，Chad完全可以想像得到對方現在閉著眼睛躺在床上的樣子。他們上一次一起看電影還是在醫院，不過上次他看到一半就睡著了。

 

電視上的電影仍在播著，他們有一搭沒一搭地聊天。Danny對電影的解讀和他完全不一樣，他看不見那些色彩繽紛的氣球，但是卻很在乎老人對於過世妻子的感情。

 

「Chad，我有個問題一直想問，你覺得我長得怎麼樣？」

 

Chad楞了一下，「怎麼突然提起這個？」

 

「唔，我看不見啊，我的意思是，你知道我之前曾經能短暫地看見東西，但是那時間太短了，我見過的臉實在不多，所以我沒有太多的參考。」Danny頓了頓，「所以，你覺得我長得怎麼樣？」

 

「我以為你不會在乎外表。」這個話題讓Chad的胃感到沉甸甸的，他很早就知道外表不代表一切。Patrick最早就是外表吸引了他，但是看看那把他們帶到了哪裡。

 

「很明顯我不在一個可以評論的位置上，但是其他人很在乎吧？」

 

「你看起來很棒，別擔心。」

 

「真的？」Danny懷疑地問，「別騙我，也許我鼻子很大什麼的。」

 

Chad笑了：「我跟你保證你的鼻子大小完全正常，也許臉上有些痘疤，但是那不是什麼大問題。」

 

「我沒法從鏡子裡看到它們，所以常常會不小心抓破。」Danny聽起來有些喪氣。

 

「我說了那不過是一些小問題，」對方對於那些痘疤的執著讓Chad哭笑不得，決定轉移對方的注意力，「而且你也有你的優點。」

 

「什麼優點？」果然，那吸引了Danny的注意力。

 

Chad回想著對方的模樣，說出自己第一個想到的東西：「你的眼睛。」

 

「我的眼睛？」Danny聽起來很好奇，「我從來沒有機會見過自己的眼睛，那副眼鏡擋住了。」

 

「它們很漂亮。」Chad柔聲說，「我知道你沒有辦法看見顏色，但是如果要我說，我會說它們是最純粹的蔚藍色。」

 

「嘿，這不公平，這太廣義了。」Danny笑著抗議。「你不能光挑我不知道是什麼的形容詞。」

 

「孟買藍寶石，游泳池深處。」Chad給出另外兩個形容詞。

 

「這兩個東西聽起來一點關聯也沒有。」Danny疑惑地說。

 

「它們有，相信我。」Chad勾起嘴角，「它們的關聯叫做Daniel Valdessecchi。」


	18. Chapter 18

「我不敢相信我今天去吃Chipotle的時候，他們居然告訴我斑豆(pinto bean)用完了，這太不可思議了，」Chad露出一個笑容，在打開冰箱的時候聽著Danny的抱怨，「我的意思是，那是墨西哥燒烤啊，捲餅怎麼可以少了斑豆？」

 

「我很確定他們還有別種豆子。」他從冰箱中拿出柳橙汁，一邊安撫電話那端的人。

 

「我就是想吃斑豆，媽總是在捲餅裡放斑豆。」Danny聽起來很傷心，Chad毫不懷疑這對他造成了多麼大的打擊——他一直都知道Danny有多麼喜歡吃捲餅。

 

「也許這代表你應該要回洛杉磯一趟，你已經好幾個月沒有回來了。」自從聖誕假期結束，Danny回紐約以後，幾乎是沒日沒夜地忙。有時候連Chad都忍不住懷疑是不是曼哈頓所有的案子都堆到Danny的桌子上了。

 

「這代表你想我了嗎，親愛的？」

 

雖然他們已經『在一起』了好幾週，但是那個刻意的親暱語氣仍是逗樂了Chad。他大笑起來，「這代表你想家了，Danny，你該找個時間回洛杉磯一趟。」

 

「這主意聽起來不錯，我的老闆讓我負責一個潛在校園霸淩的案子，這是我第一個獨自負責的案子，等它開始後在結束以前我大概又會有幾個月回不了家。」

 

「訴訟期會拖得很長？」Chad挑眉，停下倒果汁的動作。

 

「要等聽證會結束以後我才會知道，不過如果我有這個案子的話，我猜至少有十二場。」

 

那就是至少兩個多月，Chad在心中算了一下。

 

「我會去確認我的行程，但是我猜這個週末應該可以回去幾天。」Danny的聲音再次苦惱起來，「我會給Jay打電話，希望他這次不要氣得太厲害。」

 

「我也會在那裡，別擔心，」Chad拿起杯子喝了一口，冰冰涼涼的液體讓他瞇起眼，「我不會殘忍地把你一個人扔給Jay的。」

 

Danny歡呼了一聲：「我待會就打給Jay，星期六中午約在農夫市場如何？」

 

Chad思索了一下：「我沒問題。」

 

「太棒了。」

 

※

 

Chad走進廣場，遠遠就看到Danny站在水池旁。他的手撐在欄杆上，看起來像在專心地看著掛在空中的裝飾。

 

只是Chad太了解這個人了，撇開Danny看不見裝飾這件事，他很大可能只是在想待會要吃什麼。

 

「Danny！」他看見Jay從另外一個方向跑向Danny。聽見自己的名字，Danny轉過身，對Jay露出一個笑容。Jay捶了一下Danny的肩膀，笑著說了些什麼，Danny則不好意思地搔了搔腦袋。

 

「嘿。」他走上前，加入他的朋友們。

 

看見他，Jay立刻吹了一個口哨，「哇喔，看看誰來了。」他把Danny推向他，調侃地道，「Danny boy，你的男朋友。」

 

Danny跌跌撞撞地摔進Chad的懷裡，臉刷地紅起來。Chad穩住對方，覺得自己大概也是。雖然這段關係不是真的，但是這樣被人調侃還是讓他感到很不自在。

 

「Jay，你答應過你不會生氣的。」Danny站穩後，抗議道。

 

「我說我不生氣你們兩個瞞著我在一起，可沒說我不生氣你之前騙我的事。」Jay壞心眼地笑道。「今天的午餐你出錢，不然我就給Chad介紹一大堆猛男。」

 

Danny投降似地舉起雙手，「好吧，」他哭笑不得地說，「你贏了，我會負責帳單。」他放下手，牽住Chad的手，「只要你在我不在的時候替我照顧好Chad就好。」

 

「我不需要別人照顧。」Chad乾巴巴地說，所有的注意力都被那隻牽住自己的手吸引。Danny的手很溫暖，源源不絕的熱度從他的手心傳來，溫暖了他因為待在戶外太久而有些涼的手。

 

「我知道。」Danny對著他微笑。

 

這是他的男朋友。

 

他突然深刻地意識到這件事。撇開所有的協議，在其他人面前，他們確實就是一對。

 

他看著Danny滿臉的笑容，看起來這麼快樂，這麼溫柔，有這麼一瞬間幾乎要相信他們真的是其他人眼中的幸福情侶。

 

對方稱職的模樣讓他跟著露出一個笑容，回握住Danny的手。「別想拆散我們，Jay，你不會成功的。」

 

※

 

「該死，我臨時要代班。」吃飽飯後，Jay接了通電話，回來後這樣告訴他們。「我該走了，別管我，你們留下來。我知道你們很久沒見了，去約會什麼的，別管可憐的Jay。」

 

「所以，我們要做什麼？」Jay匆匆忙忙離開後，Danny這樣問道。他們今天都空了一整天出來。

 

Chad思考了一下，看到角落的電影院，「電影？」他提議。

 

Danny露出一個笑容：「聽起來不錯。」

 

他跨開腳步，準備朝電影院的方向走，卻突然被Danny牽住手。

 

「Jay在看。」Danny壓低聲音，在他反射性想回過頭前阻止了他，「別轉頭。」

 

那句話有效地阻止了他的反射動作，他沒有轉頭，也沒有掙脫Danny的手。Danny的手鬆鬆地牽著他的，跟著他朝電影院的方向前進。

 

在這之前，Chad其實牽過Danny很多次。Danny經常把手搭在他的肩膀，或是抓著他的胳膊讓他帶路，但是從來不會像這樣牽住他的手—十指交扣太過親密，那是情侶間才會做的事。

 

但是話又說回來，他們現在確實是情侶就是了。

 

「他走了嗎？」他壓低聲音，在他們走進電影院時問道。

 

「我不知道，現在我們隔太遠了。」Danny同樣壓低聲音回答他。

 

那神秘兮兮的模樣逗樂了Chad，「好吧，這太奇怪了。」他忍不住笑起來，晃了晃自己牽著對方的那隻手，「雖然我早就有心理準備了，但是實際上這樣牽著你還是很奇怪。」

 

「不需要有壓力，就當我們是—」Danny思考了一下，「互惠互利的朋友(friends with benefit)？」

 

Chad感覺到自己的心陡地漏了一拍。Danny肯定不是那個意思，但是看在老天的份上，這種說法太難不讓人想歪了。

 

「Valdessecchi，這個比喻爛透了。」他說，試圖讓自己聽起來沒有朝那個方面聯想。

 

Danny茫然地眨了眨眼，看起來完全沒聽懂他的意思。「我們的確是—」他說，臉突然紅了起來，「噢，」他反應過來，一臉尷尬，「我不是那個意思。」他笨拙地解釋，「不是說我想跟你怎麼樣……等等，我的意思是，你很辣，而且你聞起來很棒，我很樂意跟你怎麼樣……噢天啊，當我沒說剛剛那句。」他的臉越來越紅，最後懊惱地閉上嘴，「我越說越糟了，對不對？」

 

那苦惱的模樣讓Chad放鬆下來，「所以，我聞起來很棒？」他挑眉，起了興致逗弄自己的朋友。

 

Danny發出一聲呻吟，「閉嘴，Chad。」

 

Chad的反應是大笑出聲。

 

※

 

「Danny。」

 

「嗯？」Danny偏過頭，口中還咬著飲料杯的吸管。

 

「你喜歡剛剛的電影嗎？」

 

Danny有些費勁地又吸了口可樂，才回答他的問題，「不錯啊。」他把可樂還給他，「大部分的時候我都挺喜歡電影的，至少比書喜歡。」

 

Chad接回自己的飲料，這才注意到Danny剛剛之所以吸得這麼費勁是因為他又習慣性地咬吸管了。吸管頭被他咬得爛巴巴的，他不知道Danny怎麼毫不介意，就這麼接過去喝了。

 

「你不喜歡書？」他咬住吸管，試圖把它用回原本的模樣。

 

Danny皺了皺鼻子，憤慨地抗議，「不喜歡，它們總是形容天空有多藍，樹有多綠，我就是沒辦法想像出顏色到底是什麼東西。」他揮舞著自己的手臂，「但是電影裡沒人在乎這些，他們就只是一直說話，我不需要看得見也可以知道發生了什麼，我喜歡那樣直接進入主題。」

 

那讓Chad忍不住露出一個微笑，「你會成為一個很棒的檢察官。」

 

Danny眨了眨眼，「怎麼突然間說起這個？」

 

「只是覺得能直接切入重點是件好事，檢察官需要有這種能力。」

 

「噢，」Danny搔了搔自己的腦袋，尷尬起來，「謝謝。」

 

「我只是說出事實而已。」Chad鬆開自己握住對方的手，「你家到了。」

 

「你要進來嗎？媽很想你。」Danny掏出鑰匙，問道。

 

「當然，這畢竟是我第一次送你回家，親愛的男朋友。」Chad跟在對方身後，擠進大門，曖昧地說道。他就是忍不住逗逗Danny，跟自己的朋友——尤其是戀愛經驗不太多的朋友——假扮成情侶太有趣了。

 

「別鬧—」Danny笑道，停下開門的動作，轉過身。因為門才開到一半，兩個人的身體貼得很近，Danny一轉過來，嘴唇幾乎要擦到他的，讓對方的話硬生生掐斷在其中。

 

Chad聞到對方的味道衝入自己的鼻腔，Danny的唇很軟，事實上，是太軟了。他發現自己突然想到對方在吃東西時的模樣，那因為吃到好吃東西而瞇起眼的樣子，讓人好奇他在床上肯定非常敏感。

 

停下你糟糕的想法，Chad Warwick，Danny還在這呢！

 

他在心中懊惱的呻吟，感覺到有股熱流朝小腹衝去。

 

好吧，這沒這麼有趣了。

 

「你們兩個，到房間裡去，別站在門口，Marie還沒成年。」Larry懶洋洋地聲音響起，Chad回過神，發現Larry站在一旁，興致勃勃地盯著他們。

 

「閉嘴，Larry。」Danny笑罵。

 

「有人欲求不滿了。」Larry伸起兩隻手，做出投降的姿勢，「好吧，我這就走，記得要用套子，安全性愛，知道嗎？」

 

「去你的，Larry。」Danny把手搭在他的肩膀上，大笑起來。

 

Larry大笑著走進客廳，Chad轉回視線，發現Danny正對著自己微笑。

 

「別理他，他就是這樣。」他笑著道，眼睛瞇成好看的弧度，尖尖的虎牙從他的唇中露出隱約的輪廓。

 

「你知道這會讓Larry一直說到聖誕節吧？」那個笑容感染了Chad，讓他忍不住也勾起唇角。

 

「管他的，你是我的男朋友，」Danny咧開嘴，「我可以做任何我想要做的事。」

 

「很棒的論點，大律師。」


	19. Chapter 19

「天啊，我想念這個。」Danny挖了一大口櫻桃派，因為那微酸的滋味而瞇起眼。「在紐約我就是找不到好吃的甜品店。」

 

「我已經很久沒做了，這次是因為你要回來特地做的，你這幸運的傢伙。」Chad把泡好的大吉嶺推到對方面前。

 

「你是世界上最貼心的男朋友。」Danny吃掉手中最後一口派，含糊不清地表示。

 

Chad已經很習慣對方這樣開玩笑，所以他只是笑著拍了一下Danny的肩膀，拿起茶几上的遙控器打開電視，「你幾點的飛機？」

 

「九點。」Danny回答，一邊把腦袋靠在沙發背上，「我還有好幾個小時。」

 

「你不需要回去整理一下行李嗎？」

 

「我才回來三天，沒什麼好整理的。」Danny笑起來，調整了一下自己的位置，讓自己更方便的埋進沙發裡，「而且媽把我趕出來了，她說我應該要多花一點時間陪你。」

 

那逗樂了Chad，「顯然她更喜歡我。」

 

「自從我告訴她我們在一起了以後，她心中已經沒有我這個兒子了，」Danny喃喃抱怨，「每天都在提醒我要『對Chad好一點』，就差沒揪著我的耳朵強迫我聽了。」

 

Chad大笑起來：「噢，可憐的Danny。」

 

Danny彎起嘴角，「你知道，在你出現以前，我是我們家最受寵的小孩，但是你出現以後，」他拍了一下手，「Boom，我在媽心中的地位就徹底沒了。」

 

「那是因為只有我會在她煮飯時進去廚房幫忙。」Chad好笑地道，「你們幾個大爺只會坐在那裡等著吃。」

 

「好吧，那我認輸。」Danny做出投降的姿勢，「你絕對不會想吃到我做的東西的，我了不起只能泡泡咖啡什麼的。」

 

「這麼說起來，我似乎從來沒喝過你泡的咖啡。」Chad挑眉，「Larry說你泡得很好喝，但是我分不清楚他是真的這麼覺得還是只是懶得自己去泡。」

 

「等你什麼時候來紐約，我泡一杯給你喝，到時你就知道了。」Danny的表情變得溫柔起來，似乎是想起了什麼，「你知道我現在和我的大學朋友住在一起，他很愛喝咖啡，在家裡弄了一整套煮咖啡的設備，甚至連咖啡豆都是自己磨的，雖然很耗功夫，但是喝過以後你就再也不會想回去喝速溶咖啡了。」

 

「他不會介意嗎？」Chad問，「你的朋友。」他認識很多嗜咖啡如命的朋友，對自己的咖啡收藏寶貝得很。

 

「有人幫忙喝他還求之不得，」Danny吃吃笑起來，「他畢業後進了FBI，一年沒多少時間在家，偏偏咖啡豆又沒辦法放，所以他只好一直買，然後每次出差完以後再嫌棄地把那些變味道的咖啡豆扔掉，Zoey已經快氣死了，警告他在喝完以前不准再買。」

 

「聽起來是很有趣的兩個人。」

 

「有機會你該見見他們，不過我猜你見到Zoey的機會應該大一點，她也是個律師，很少離開曼哈頓。」

 

「當然，我總是覺得紐約很有吸引力。」

 

Danny的臉亮起來，「你喜歡紐約？」

 

「我想很少會有人可以抵抗紐約的魅力，我甚至想過定居在紐約，但是Pat不喜歡東岸。」Chad解釋，注意到Danny的臉色有些怪異，「怎麼了？」

 

「你不喜歡洛杉磯？」

 

那備受打擊的模樣讓Chad失笑，「我當然喜歡洛杉磯，不然我也不會答應搬過來了。」

 

「噢。」Danny的臉色好了一些，但是仍然有些糟糕。「我以為——」他喃喃道，但是沒有說完就閉上了嘴，「你很久沒提起Patrick了，他現在過得怎麼樣？」

 

那個問題讓Chad楞了一下，思索了一下才發現自己真的完全不曉得Patrick的近況。「我不曉得，他痊癒後我們就沒什麼聯絡了。」

 

Danny咬唇，遲疑起來，「你還對他有感覺嗎？」

 

那個奇怪的問題更是讓Chad哭笑不得，「朋友的感覺，也許，但是作為情侶的感覺已經完全沒有了。」雖然不曉得Danny為什麼突然在乎起這個，但他仍是回答了對方。「是我主動提分手的，記得嗎？」

 

「你那時候差一點就死了，我只是以為——」

 

「我們不適合對方，就算繼續在一起也不會快樂。」Chad解釋，「那跟我被攻擊沒有關係。」

 

Danny閉上嘴，「噢。」

 

「你今天很奇怪。」Chad好笑地拍了拍對方的手背，「憂鬱星期一？」

 

「大概。」Danny扯起嘴角，看起來仍有些憂心忡忡。

 

「這代表你應該要多回洛杉磯。」Chad安慰對方，注意力被電視上的畫面吸引。

 

他們一起安靜地看起電視，而Chad直到廣告時段，才注意到Danny不知道什麼時候靠在沙發上睡著了。

 

他捧著那杯喝了一半的紅茶，蜷縮在毛毯裡睡得很熟。Chad好笑地把那杯冷掉的紅茶放到桌上，幫對方把毯子蓋好。Danny絲毫沒有被他的動作驚擾，只是吐著規律的鼻息。

 

他關掉電視，在走進廚房前把客廳的燈光調暗。嗯，櫥櫃裡似乎還有些斑豆，也許他可以給Danny做些墨西哥捲餅當晚餐。

 

※

 

「你—」

 

「等等，讓我猜，」Danny笑著打斷他，「紐約的天氣很好，如果你是想問這個的話。」

 

Chad露出一個笑容，「我是想問你今天過得怎麼樣。」

 

前幾天那個奇怪的Danny彷彿只是他的錯覺，Danny睡醒後又變回原本那個他所熟悉的朋友。

 

「棒透了，聽證會通過了。」Danny大笑起來。

 

「哇喔，」Chad眨眨眼，「恭喜你，Danny。」

 

「謝了，」Danny的快樂從電話那端渲染過來，「我從來沒想過會這麼快—」

 

他的話說到一半，一陣吵雜聲響起，然後是一個陌生人的聲音，「你肯定就是Chad了。」陌生的男性肯定地說。

 

「我是。」Chad困惑地回答，「請問你是—？」

 

「那不重要，」男人爽朗地笑起來，「給你一個好心的提醒，看緊你的男朋友，要不是他看起來就是一副戀愛中的蠢樣子，我敢打賭他早就被那群豺狼虎豹追走了。」

 

「謝謝你的提醒，但是我對Danny有信心。」

 

男人笑得更大聲：「Danny到底是從哪裡找到你的，怪不得他這麼寶—」

 

吵雜聲再次響起，然後是Danny的聲音：「Chad？」

 

「是，Danny。」

 

「有人用內線轉走了我的電話，他們沒說什麼奇怪的東西吧？」Danny聽起來很著急。

 

Chad微笑，「沒什麼，你不用擔心。」

 

「是嗎？」Danny狐疑地問，「我還不曉得是誰，但是被我逮到後肯定不會饒過他們的。」

 

「他真的沒說什麼。」

 

「『他』？」Danny敏銳地問。

 

「我不會再給你更多線索了，大律師。」Chad笑罵，用自己最能想像出的吃醋語氣開玩笑道：「倒是你，聽說你很搶手啊，Daniel。」

 

Danny呻吟一聲：「別聽他亂說，不管那傢伙是誰，我保證全辦公室都知道我有男朋友了。」

 

「我開玩笑的。」對方那悲慘的語氣逗樂了Chad，「聽起來你在那交到了很多朋友，我替你感到高興。」

 

「除了他們有時候就是抓不好玩笑的界線。」Danny喃喃抱怨，「你真的沒生氣？」

 

「沒有，」Chad想像著Danny傻笑的模樣，笑得幾乎要說不出話，「那人向我透露了你在辦公室看起來就是一副戀愛中的樣子。」

 

那個樣子太難想像了，Danny究竟是怎麼樣可以演得這麼像的？難怪從來沒人懷疑沒有真的在談戀愛。

 

「就不要被我逮到那個亂說話的王八蛋。」Danny悲慘地道。

 

Chad爆笑出聲。


	20. Chapter 20

「Danny，你下個周末有計畫了嗎？」

 

電話那端的Danny笑起來，「如果在家看電影也算計畫的話，那我有計畫了。」

 

那戲謔的語氣讓Chad跟著露出一個微笑，「要不要和我一起到處走走？」

 

Danny楞住，「你要來紐約？」

 

「嗯，有個案主臨時決定搬去紐約，因為之前的稿已經定了，所以希望可以把設計稿直接用在紐約的房子。」Chad心情愉快地道：「還需要做一些細微的改動，但是不會花太久，那代表我有整整半個月的時間可以在紐約觀光。」

 

「太棒了！」Danny聽起來很興奮，「我家附近有不少好吃的餐廳，你會喜歡的。」

 

「那我猜我必須要找個離你的公寓很近的旅館了。」

 

「如果你願意的話，你可以住我家。」Danny提議：「Dem去DC出差了，我可以去睡他的房間，住旅館太不方便了。」

 

Chad擰起眉，「我不知道，Danny，這樣聽起來太麻煩你了。」

 

Danny咯咯笑起來，「好吧，你逮到我了，作為交換，你要負責我們的晚餐，」他說，連忙又補充，「還有甜點。」

 

對方縮在沙發上瞇眼吃甜點的滿足模樣驀地躍上心頭，Chad微笑，沒有再拒絕，「成交。」

 

※

 

Chad將行李拿下車，在看見坐在路邊花圃的人後露出一個笑容。

 

他走到Danny旁邊，「你怎麼在這裡等我？」

 

Danny抬起頭來衝著他笑，「我只是擔心會錯過你。」

 

「你確實知道有種科技產品叫做手機吧，」Chad好笑地道，伸手將Danny拉起來，「我說過到了會打給你。」

 

「偶爾下樓吹吹風也不錯。」Danny拍了拍自己的褲子，「我們先上樓放行李，稍微休息一下，晚上我帶你去吃披薩。」

 

「聽起來不錯。」Chad再次拿起自己放在腳邊的行李，跟著Danny一起走進大樓。

 

Danny的公寓看起來很溫馨，雖然已經接近黃昏，但良好的採光讓屋裡的每個角落都有著充足的日照。以單身男人的標準來說，公寓整理得還算乾淨，至少除了餐桌上攤著幾本點字書，其他的東西都在該在的位置上。

 

「右邊那間房間是我的，裡面的東西你都可以用，有需要什麼再跟我說。」Danny指了一個大概的方向，「房間裡有附設的浴室，你需要洗個澡嗎？」

 

「那聽起來不錯，我現在聞起來全是機場的味道。」

 

Danny露出一個微笑，「快去吧。」

 

Chad走進房間，稍微整理了一下自己的行李，便進浴室快速地沖了一個澡。等他走回客廳時，Danny正坐在餐桌邊讀著那些書。他的手指快速地滑過那些凸起的小字，臉上的表情很專心。

 

「你在看什麼？」Chad走到Danny身邊，拉了一張椅子坐下。

 

Danny回過神，「沒什麼，就是一些案子上的資料。」他在書裡夾上一張書籤，把它蓋起來推到旁邊，「你餓了嗎？我們可以早點去吃飯。」

 

「你真是太貼心了，」Chad笑著捏了捏對方的手臂，「我希望你說的披薩不會太難吃，你不會相信他們在飛機上到底都提供些什麼。」

 

「你不會失望的。」

 

※

 

「然後她就逼著我在一個小時裡摸了大概一千條布料。」Danny咬著披薩，做了一個鬼臉。「你能相信嗎？在我告訴她我只能告訴她那件婚紗穿起來會不會癢後，她居然告訴我這樣就夠了。」

 

Chad大笑起來。Danny推薦的披薩確實很好吃，小小的餐廳，在現代博物館附近，牆上掛滿了明星在菜單上的簽名。他們到的時候還早，但位置幾乎快滿了。在Danny介紹他就是他的男朋友後，服務生先是給了他們一個曖昧的眼神，然後很快地給了他們一個靠牆的位置。

 

他又咬了一口披薩，感覺起司跟橄欖在嘴中的味道，一邊聽著Danny忿忿不平地抱怨。雖然，在他聽起來，那些抱怨非常有趣。

 

「Dem肯定是知道Zoey會做出這麼可怕的事，才總是出差的。」Danny下結論。

 

「那是婚禮，Danny，你不能抱怨一個女人想要有夢想中的完美婚禮。」他勾起嘴角。Danny形容事情的方法讓他很難有同情心，但他想Danny也不是真的想抱怨，畢竟他一直是笑著的。

 

「至少我不需要擔心你會強迫我從一大堆婚紗裡選出一件出來。」Danny樂觀地道，然後聲音再次不確定起來，「還是其實你會？你知道，如果你想在婚禮上穿婚紗，我是不會阻止的。」

 

那逗樂了Chad，然後另外一個聲音插了進來，「我就進去忙了一會，你們已經討論到婚禮了嗎？」

 

Chad抬起頭，看見剛剛給他們帶位的女服務生手上拿著一小塊派，上面還撒著烤過的松果(pine nut)。

 

「Amanda。」Danny顯然認得這個人，抬起頭笑道，伸手比了比他的方向。「這是Chad。」他說，然後轉向他的方向，「Chad，這是Amanda，她在哥倫比亞讀法律。」

 

「我看的出來他是誰，」Amanda笑道，「就你們那股甜蜜樣，全餐廳都知道你們在一起。」她把那盤派放到他面前，「這是請你的，就當是慶祝終我於見到了傳說中的Chad到底長什麼樣子。」

 

Danny湊向前，嗅了嗅那盤甜點，「哇喔，Paul特製的派。」他抬起頭，面向Amanda，「那我的呢？」

 

「你可以繼續吃你的披薩。」Amanda提議：「如果那不夠的話，我可以替你把菜單拿過來，讓你再點一個。」

 

「這不公平。」Danny叫道。

 

「如果你想吃的話—」Chad把那盤派朝Danny的方向推，但Danny制止了他，「不用，你吃吧。」Danny對著他微笑，「這裡的甜點很好吃。」他說，轉向Amanda的方向，表情再度變得好勝，「雖然沒有你做得好吃就是。」

 

「我會告訴Paul，他可是你的『Chad』不在時唯一能做出讓你比較習慣的甜點的人。」Amanda用手指做出雙引號的動作，「那麼你以後都不用想要吃到他做的甜點了。」

 

「Amanda，妳是世界上最好的人，別告訴Paul。」Danny大驚失色，那誇張的表情讓Chad忍不住笑起來。

 

「Danny太誇張了，我的甜點還不到可以拿出來賣的地步。」他笑著打圓場，雖然他懷疑這兩個人只是純粹享受鬥嘴的樂趣。

 

「看吧。」Amanda得意地道，被靠近門口的一桌客人叫走。

 

「她很有趣。」Chad看著那個充滿活力的女性，下結論道。

 

「我有天在法院看到她蹲在樓梯旁邊安慰一個哭泣的孩子。」Danny的表情因為回憶而變得溫柔，「我想比起律師，她更適合當老師，她對孩子很有一套。」他勾著嘴角，「你呢？如果你沒有當設計師，你會做什麼？」

 

Chad想了想，「鐘錶匠，也許。」

 

「鐘錶匠？」Danny失笑。

 

「對，滴答滴答，」Chad模仿著鐘錶的聲音，因為想像自己在滿是鐘錶的小房間戴著滑稽的眼鏡在桌前修著鐘錶的模樣而笑出來，「把壞掉的鐘錶修好肯定很有樂趣。」

 

「我會想成為政治撰稿人，」Danny撐著下巴，「如果我能看得見的話。」

 

Chad止住笑聲。「你已經夠好了，」他頓了頓，糾正自己，「就算看不見，你也已經超過了好的定義，」他真摯地說，「你是我認識的最好的幾個人之一。」

 

「我知道。」Danny臉上的表情在餐廳昏暗的燈光下顯得很溫柔。「我就只是說說而已。」


	21. Chapter 21

Chad哼著歌，把調配好的醬料放到滾水上用蒸氣加熱。雖然已經快九點了，但是Danny的房間仍是一點動靜也沒有。夜間法庭的壞處就是你永遠也無法曉得自己的案子會被排在什麼時候，Chad猜那大概就是為什麼Danny之前總是能夠很快地回他電話，不管時間多麼奇怪的原因。

 

他心情愉悅地攪拌著蛋液，看著鍋中的醬汁逐漸變得濃稠。班乃迪克蛋是一項很耗時的餐點，但是那不是什麼太大的問題。撇開他在度假，最不缺的就是時間，Danny吃食時的享受表情已經足夠代表一切。

 

早晨的陽光柔和地撒在屋子裡，Chad關掉火，將剛剛烤好的麵包擺到盤子上。他在麵包上放上培根，突然意識到自己在唱歌。

 

距離他上次真心享受煮食的過程，已經多久了？他右手握著鍋柄，左手拿著鍋鏟，開始認真思索起來。他已經很久沒有這樣單純地享受煮食的樂趣，在廚房裡的時光曾經是他所享受的，但是與Patrick的感情抹煞了那一切。

 

這份認知讓他心驚膽跳，不敢想像若是沒有那場意外，他是否仍會在那份感情裡泥足深陷，卻始終意識不到那根本就不是他所要的人生。

 

「Chad？」Danny的聲音把他從思緒裡驚醒，Chad轉過身，看見Danny摸索著朝自己走來。

 

他的身上仍然穿著睡衣，腦袋亂糟糟的，下巴還有著新冒出頭的鬍渣。Chad連忙放下手中的東西，帶著Danny在餐桌邊坐下。「你怎麼醒了？我以為你下午才需要回辦公室。」

 

Danny對他露出一個笑容，「我聽到你在唱歌。」

 

那表情很溫柔，讓Chad驀地覺得有些不好意思。他轉回爐子的方向，清了清喉嚨。「早餐快好了。」他尷尬地說，最後一次攪拌已經變得濃稠的醬料，把它淋在盤子上。

 

「你煮了什麼？我聞到蛋跟培根的味道，」Danny嗅了嗅，「啊，還有麵包。」

 

「班乃迪克蛋。」他把食物放在Danny的面前，在對方手中分別塞進刀叉。「吃吃看。」

 

Danny低下頭嗅了嗅味道，又拿了叉子沾了些醬料放入口中。他沒有抓好力道，叉子劃破了沒有全熟的蛋黃，些許的蛋液隨著叉子的抽離流下。Chad的注意力只在那上面短暫停留，就被Danny的表情給轉移。

 

他的眼睛瞇了起來，眼角浮現小小的細紋。笑容在他臉上綻放，讓他整個人都亮了起來。

 

「好吃。」Danny笑著說，又吃了一口。

 

那讓Chad放下心來，他在Danny身邊坐下，開始吃起自己的那一份早餐。

 

「你今天要做什麼？」Danny咀嚼著自己的早餐，口齒不清地問。

 

「我有個朋友，Dolores，約了我和她一起吃午餐。」Chad回答，注意到對方下巴上沾到的蛋液，「別動。」他說，在Danny不明所以地停下動作後抽了張衛生紙擦掉沾到對方臉上的液體。「好了，你臉上剛剛沾到食物了。」

 

Danny愣愣地看著他，臉刷地紅起來。「噢。」他眨眨眼，不自在地低下頭戳著自己的食物。

 

「我們約的地方和你的辦公室很近，」Chad切著自己的那份早餐，沒有注意到Danny的不自在，「你幾點下班？也許我可以和你一起回來。」

 

「你結束後直接來找我吧，我什麼時候要走都可以。」Danny對他微笑，「我的部門沒有強制規定上下班的時間。」

 

「我大概五點多去找你，可以嗎？」Chad大概估算了一下時間。

 

「沒問題。」

 

※

 

「你看起來比我上次看到你好多了，」Dolores撐著自己的下巴，「Patrick轉性了？」

 

Chad攪拌著自己的檸檬紅茶，「不，我們分手很久了。」他咬唇，遲疑起來，「我現在在見其他人。」

 

Dolores精緻的眉毛揚起，「其他人？」

 

Chad嚥了口唾液，欺騙自己認識了十多年的朋友讓他感到格外不自在。「對，他住在這裡，在紐約，我們是在洛杉磯認識的，當了很長一段時間的朋友。」

 

「你有照片嗎？」Dolores興致勃勃地問。

 

「我不記得我有……」

 

「你在開玩笑嗎？你怎麼可能會沒有自己男朋友的照片？」Dolores伸手拿走他放在一旁的手機，點開相簿，「天啊，還真是一張都沒有！」她檢查著裡面的照片，誇張地道：「Chad，你真的有在談戀愛嗎？」

 

Chad抓了抓自己的臉頰，「我們之前一直在談遠距離。」

 

「但你說過他住在這裡，對吧？你不可能到現在還沒見過他。」Dolores狐疑地瞇起眼，「等等，你說你住在朋友家，他就是那個朋友，對不對？」

 

「對，但是我們沒什麼機會出去，他很忙——」

 

「少來，我看你們是把所有的時間都花在床上了。」Dolores臉上浮現曖昧的笑容，她揮了揮手，「我懂得，你很久沒見他了，我懂男人，你們大概在床上待了好幾天，這很正常，沒什麼好不好意思的。」

 

因為對方的話，Danny在床上的樣子驀地跳了出來。Danny陷在棉被中，揪緊了床單任由他予取予求。他順著對方小腹的線條向下舔舐，Danny呻吟起來，腳趾因為太多的刺激而蜷起。

 

那個畫面讓Chad感覺自己臉紅了起來，看在老天的份上，這可真是個糟糕的聯想，畢竟Danny可不是他真正的男朋友呢。

 

「他工作的地方就在附近，如果妳等會不急著走的話，妳可以跟我一起去他的辦公室。」他強迫自己把注意力從那個幻想上拉開，提議。

 

「沒問題。」Dolores彈了一下手指，「Enrique不會介意我晚一點回家的。」她露出期待的笑容，「我簡直等不及要見見他了，我有說過你看起來比我上次見到的時候好很多嗎？」

 

她興奮地模樣讓Chad露出一個苦笑，突然開始有些擔心Danny會招架不住自己好奇心旺盛的朋友。

 

※

 

「妳好，我們找Daniel Valdessecchi，請問妳知道我在哪裡可以找到他嗎？」Chad隨手拉住一個匆匆忙忙穿過走廊的女性，問。

 

「Valdessecchi？」對方停下來，「啊，你是指Danny吧。他現在應該在他的位置上。」她指了一個方向，「那裡，你們順著走廊一直走下去，門上有著地方檢察官的牌子的那間就是了。」

 

「謝謝。」Chad道謝，和Dolores一起沿著走廊朝對方說的方向前進。

 

「你沒提過你的男朋友是個律師。」Dolores好奇地張望著四周，「說真的，在紐約住了這麼久，我從來沒想過要進來法院看一看。」

 

「我也沒有。」Chad聳聳肩，找到對方說的那扇門，「這裡，找到了。」

 

門半掩著，透過開著的縫隙，Chad可以看見Danny坐在其中一張桌子前，很專心地在寫些什麼。辦公室裡還有其他的人，都各自地在忙著自己的事。

 

「Danny？」他把門稍微推開了一些，試探性地叫道。

 

Danny抬起頭，「Chad？」

 

出於他不理解的理由，那句話彷彿有魔咒似的。Danny一叫出他的名字，辦公室裡所有的人都停下動作，轉過頭盯著他看。

 

那讓Chad有些不自在，他告訴自己不要在意那些視線，慢慢把門打開，「是我，你可以走了嗎？」

 

「沒問題。」Danny站起來，開始整理自己的桌面，「給我兩分鐘。」他快速收拾好桌面，把幾個資料夾一股腦地塞進自己的背包裡。

 

「Danny，你沒提過你的Chad長得這麼辣！」就在Danny拿著自己的背包離開時，其中一個穿著套裝的女性笑道。她半坐在辦公桌上，對著Chad調皮地眨了眨眼。

 

「因為我不想要你們把他嚇跑。」Danny準確無誤地牽住他的手，「他好不容易才答應跟我在一起，我才不會讓你們搞砸。」

 

「那不公平，Danny，你應該要相信你的搭檔。」另外一個抓著話筒的男人笑道。

 

「我相信你，Mike，但是那僅限於工作。」Danny擋在他前面，遮住同事們好奇的視線，「好了，在你們把他嚇跑前，我們要走了，明天見。」

 

「明天見，搭檔。」叫做Mike的男人回道，繼續說起自己的電話。

 

「Danny，我有個朋友，我剛剛在電話裡和你說過的。」Chad在Danny把門關起來時說道：「那是Dolores Torres，她也住在紐約。」他用空著的那隻手指了指Danny，「Dolores，這是Daniel Valdessecchi，他是——」他突然不好意思起來，「我的男朋友。」

 

Danny露出一個笑容，伸出自己的右手，「妳好，叫我Danny就好。」

 

「Danny。」Dolores重複道，握住Danny的手，一邊用曖昧的神情看著兩人仍然牽著的手。「叫我Dolores吧。」她鬆開手，在Danny的帶領下和他們一起往門口走去，「所以，Danny，Chad告訴我你是因為工作才搬到紐約，你喜歡這裡嗎？」

 

「嗯，紐約有種很特殊的魅力，我很喜歡。」Danny笑瞇了眼，那個爽朗的笑容讓Dolores瞇起眼。

 

「天啊，Chad，你早該告訴我他長得這麼像Kirk艦長。」Dolores轉向Chad，「還好這裡不是舊金山，不然我可能真的會對著你喊上一聲Kirk艦長。」

 

「然後讓Enrique來找我抗議嗎？妳有年萬聖節扮的Janice Rand我可還記憶猶新，要是被Enrique知道我介紹一個長得很像Kirk艦長的人給妳，他會把我揍一頓的。」Chad揚起嘴角。

 

「是Star Trek裡的那個Kirk艦長嗎？」Danny不是太確定地問。

 

「你也知道Star Trek嗎？」這個話題明顯地勾起了Dolores的興趣。

 

「小時候跟著看過一點。」Danny點點頭。

 

「Dolores很喜歡Star Trek，我們讀大學的最後一年萬聖節，她曾經試著逼著我扮成Spock。」Chad解釋，「不過我沒有答應就是了。」

 

「你把瀏海剪齊，修一下你那濃得要命的眉毛，再用個尖耳朵，」Dolores拍了一下手，「明明就是Spock的樣子嘛！」

 

「要是我的眉毛不長回來怎麼辦？」Chad挑眉。

 

「那你就會一直是Spock了。」Dolores大笑，親暱地摟住Danny的另外一隻手，「既然現在我們有Kirk了，那明年的萬聖節我來辦個Star Trek的主題派對好了。」她撓了撓自己的下巴，「也許這次我可以扮成Uhura。」

 

「饒了我吧。」Chad苦笑，「那不適合我。」

 

「那你扮成大猩猩吧，」Dolores露出甜得幾乎要滴出蜜的笑容，「那也挺適合你的。」

 

※

 

「到了。」Dolores將車子停在大樓前，好奇地看了看Danny的公寓。

 

「替我向Enrique問好。」Chad解開自己的安全帶，正準備去打開車門。

 

「等等！」Dolores叫住他。

 

「嗯？」他停下動作，在看見好友露出的不懷好意的笑容後有種不祥的預感。

 

「你可以親Danny嗎？」Dolores轉向他們，問。

 

Chad差點嗆到，「妳說什麼？」

 

「我說，你可不可以親Danny？」Dolores又重複了一次，臉上露出祈求的表情，「拜託，就當作是我送你們回家的謝禮。」

 

「當然不要。」Chad想也不想地拒絕，「為什麼我要親他給你看？」

 

「因為他是你的男朋友？」Dolores試探性地問道，在看見Chad挑起的眉後說出自己真正的目的，「好吧，你知道我的，我最大的夢想無非就是去企業號上工作，但那顯然是不可能的，至於我的另外一個夢想——」她的眼珠子轉了轉，「就是Kirk和Spock在一起了，影集裡他們明明在一起了，卻始終沒有拍出接吻的場面。看看你們，看起來跟Kirk和Spock這麼像，」她的語氣變得可憐兮兮的，「所以，拜託？」

 

Chad覺得自己的眉毛大概已經打結了，還是解不開的那種。「當然不——」

 

「好啊。」一直沒有說話的Danny突然說。

 

Dolores歡呼起來。

 

「Danny？」Chad詫異地看向坐在自己旁邊的人。

 

Danny的手安撫性地覆上他的手，對他露出一個微笑，「沒關係的，只是一個吻而已，那是她的夢想，一個吻換一個夢想很划算。」

 

「你不要聽她亂說，她這個人就是這樣。」Chad頭痛地道：「我認識她這麼久，從來沒聽她說過希望Kirk和Spock在一起。」

 

「你喜歡的是Star War，我當然不會整天在你面前說這個。」眼見目的快要達成，Dolores連忙道：「拜託，Chad，他是你的男朋友，我又不是讓你親陌生人，別表現得像個小處女一樣。」她指著Danny，語氣再次變得可憐兮兮，「Danny都答應了，你不會忍心讓自己的朋友失望吧？」

 

「問題不是這個——」Chad覺得自己的頭越來越疼了。

 

Danny笑出來，「你們真的是很好的朋友。」他對他微笑，「沒關係的，Chad，我不介意。就當作是——」他轉向Dolores的方向，「謝謝她在我認識你之前為你做的所有一切。」

 

「天啊，這比真正看見Kirk還好。」Dolores攀著椅背，看著他們。「你知道，影集裡的Kirk也願意為Spock做任何事。」

 

Danny的表情很溫柔，嘴角噙著的笑容滿是寵溺。Chad沉默下來，幾乎溺斃在那個笑容裡。「只是因為你願意。」他妥協道，忍不住又道：「這真是太荒謬了。」

 

Danny再次笑起來，「人生本來就是一場荒謬的旅程。」他的手撫上他的臉，準確無誤地找到他的唇。

 

下一刻，Chad唯一能想得到的，就是這個叫做Daniel Valdessecchi，此刻正吻著他的人。

 

如此而已。

 

 

 

 

 

*Dolores Torres是Zoe在電影The Terminal裡的角色，是一個超級Trekkie。圖裡為電影的劇照，坐著的男人是她在電影中的未婚夫Enrique。([圖片來源](https://www.reddit.com/r/ZoeSaldana/comments/2wzihl/before_flying_off_into_space_as_uhura_gamora_and/))

*Danny的搭檔是Suit裡的Mike Ross。([圖片來源](http://coolspotters.com/characters/mike-ross/and/tv-shows/suits/media/2036820#medium-2036820))

*萬聖節扮成大猩猩的詳情請參見ZQ的instagram，太衝擊了就不放上來了 :)


	22. Chapter 22

Chad將手中裝滿雜貨的紙袋換到右手上，從口袋中掏出鑰匙。

 

Danny在樓下被大樓管理員叫住了，讓他先上來把東西放下。

 

Chad從鑰匙中隨便試了一把，錯誤的鑰匙雖然成功插進去，卻因為不合而無法轉動。他皺起眉，把鑰匙抽出來，換了另外一把。這次仍是錯誤的鑰匙，甚至連放都放不進去。他再次拿開鑰匙，有些煩躁地換上第三把。

 

這次總算是對的鑰匙了，他轉開門鎖，知道鑰匙不是讓他感到心煩意亂的原因。

 

Danny才是。

 

拜Dolores所賜，他這下真的不知道要怎麼面對自己的朋友了。他們當初同意假扮成情侶時，接吻可不在協議的名單上，他不曉得Danny怎麼會同意這麼荒謬的事。

 

昨天晚上回家後，Danny表現得很正常，好像他們沒有因為一個奇怪的要求而接吻了似的。他們一起吃了晚餐，然後各自佔據了餐桌的一端處理自己的工作。他完全無法靜下心研究公寓的線路系統，好調整自己的設計。整個晚上，他唯一的成就，大概就是知道Danny在專心地讀著那些點字書時的各種小習慣。

 

在讀到不懂的地方時，他會微微擰起眉，下意識地舔著自己的唇，讓人想湊上去，舔拭那伸出的舌——

 

該死，Chad Warwick，別再想Danny的唇。他推開門，一邊告誡自己。這太糟糕了，他沒辦法克制自己不斷地想到Danny嚐起來的樣子，他的唇多麼柔軟，貼著他時聞起來又多麼誘人。

 

昨天晚上他甚至夢到Danny和他一起躺在床上，因為他的撞擊而發出無聲的尖叫。Danny的眸中噙滿了生理性的淚水，咬住自己的唇，不讓自己吐出更多誘人的呻吟。他俯下身，吻住對方鮮嫩欲滴的紅唇，在那些呻吟流淌而出時露出一個微笑。

 

早上他醒過來，硬的跟鬼一樣。他躺在Danny的床上，在讓自己發洩出來時心中閃過一絲罪惡感。

 

他絕對是世界上最糟糕的朋友。

 

他走進公寓，在發現屋裡的燈開著時奇怪地擰起眉。他今天早上出門時明明關了燈——

 

一陣天旋地轉，下一秒，Chad發現自己被人壓制在地上，手中的雜貨散了一地。他的手被束縛在身後，壓在他身上的人則毫不客氣地用膝蓋抵著他的背，強迫他貼在地上，「你的行為已經構成了非法入侵，說，你的目的是什麼？」

 

「我住在這裡……」他艱難地回答對方的問題——那很困難，考慮到他的臉被對方壓著貼在地上——一邊掙扎著試圖從對方的禁錮中鬆脫。

 

「我是房子的主人，但是我並不認識你。」壓在他身上的男人加大力道，語氣變得兇狠，「別欺騙我，告訴我你的目的。」

 

Chad簡直莫名其妙，被扭在背後的手更是痛得像要被擰斷一樣。「我真的住在這，跟我的男朋友一起，他的名字叫Danny Val—」

 

「Chad？」Danny的聲音陡然出現，Chad艱難地抬起頭，看見Danny站在門邊。

 

「Danny，快走，去找管理員，」他大叫，因為對方的施力而痛哼出聲，「快點離開這裡！」

 

一切彷彿重頭來過。他回到那幢壓抑的屋子，被穿著奇怪衣服的男人攻擊。Patrick虛弱地躺在病床上的樣子浮現眼前，Chad驚恐得幾乎不能呼吸，感覺到那些水浸滿口鼻。

 

「離開這裡——」他嘶吼，覺得自己在那些無窮無盡的水裡。不可以是Danny，不能是Danny。他可以死，但是Danny必須活著。

 

「你認識這個人？」男人狐疑地問，問話的同時手卻仍在施力。

 

「天啊，Demetri，別告訴我你打了他！」站在門口的Danny非但沒有離開，甚至還摸索著朝他們走來，「快點放開他，他是我的男朋友！」

 

下一秒，他手上和背上的壓力消失，Chad趴在冰冷的地上，看見Danny擔憂地在他身邊跪下來。

 

「離開這裡——」他小聲地說，那些包圍著他的水就像是個怎麼樣也穿不透的泡泡，「拜託。」

 

他看著Danny，Danny一直在說話，但是他聽不見。太多水了，他看不見，聽不到。所有的一切都是模糊不清的，他看到那些水，感覺到那些漂浮在水面的蘋果，他就要死了。

 

「Chad，呼吸。」Danny的嘴一張一闔地在說些什麼。

 

不可以，他在水裡。

 

「Chad，呼吸，拜託。」Danny的手碰到他，溫暖的體溫戳破了那個泡泡。Chad倒抽一口氣，因為湧進肺腔的空氣而疼痛地嗆咳起來。

 

那些水不見了。

 

Danny把他從地上扶起來，讓他靠在自己的懷裡。「沒事了，」他摟著他，唇貼著他的耳，快速卻堅定地道：「我在這裡，你很安全，我保證。」

 

他大口地喘著氣，身體不住發抖。Danny收緊自己的懷抱，堅定得像是永遠也不會放開他。

 

「Danny？」

 

「我在這裡。」Danny說。

 

他靠在對方懷中，手腳仍然虛弱。攻擊他的男人蹲了下來，Chad終於看清楚攻擊他的人長什麼樣子。

 

男人是亞洲人，比他要矮上一點，但是練得很結實。他身上穿著素色的上衣和黑色的長褲，擰著眉看起來像是在觀察他。「他怎麼回事？」男人問。

 

「拜你所賜，PTSD。」Danny沒好氣地道：「你見到人就攻擊的職業病真的應該要改一改。」

 

「那是讓我到現在都還活著的原因。」男人有些委屈地道：「我很抱歉，但是因為他剛剛開門花了好幾分鐘，我以為他是壞人。」

 

「那是因為他不知道哪一把才是鑰匙。」認識Danny這麼久，Chad從來沒有聽過對方這麼氣惱的樣子。他的手仍然抱著他，安撫著他緊繃的神經。「我真應該要叫警察把你抓起來，讓你在警局裡好好冷靜一下。」

 

「你知道Mark可以在一個小時內把我弄出來。」男人一臉無辜。

 

「閉嘴，去廚房倒杯熱水過來。」Danny罵道，在男人乖乖地走進廚房後聲音再次變得溫柔，「Chad，你現在可以站起來嗎？」他按揉著他緊繃的肌肉，「我現在要讓你站起來，坐到餐桌的椅子上，」他溫柔的聲音彷彿有著魔力，讓Chad逐漸冷靜下來，「告訴我，你可以為我做到嗎？」

 

Chad點點頭，一邊試圖讓自己不再發抖。那很難，他幾乎控制不了自己的身體。Danny小心翼翼地撐起他，在帶著他走到餐桌旁坐下時幾次差點因為他太過虛弱的腿而摔倒。

 

「水。」男人將馬克杯交給Danny，一臉討好。

 

Danny接過那個馬克杯，在他面前蹲下，「試著喝一些，好嗎？」他柔聲道：「這會讓你感覺好一些。」

 

Chad接過那個杯子，試圖不讓自己發抖的手把裡面的水濺出來。他試著喝了一些，感覺到溫暖的水滑進食道。

 

「很好。」Danny接走那個杯子，把它放到桌子上。他站起來，將他擁入懷中。「沒事了。」他輕輕拍著他，「我在這裡。」

 

Chad的臉貼在Danny的胸膛上，Danny的氣息包覆著他，有力的心跳規律地跳動著。Danny的手順著他緊繃的背脊，Chad咬唇，感覺到淚水滑落臉頰。

 

「Danny……」他把自己的臉埋進那個懷抱。

 

這個人還活著真是太好了。

 

※

 

「我很抱歉，我真的不是故意的。」Demetri說，一邊把槍從腰間的槍套裡拿出來，放在餐桌上。「為了追這次的墨西哥毒梟，我這個月幾乎沒怎麼睡，那是反射動作。」

 

Chad現在已經知道對方是誰，這不分青紅皂白打了他一頓的男人就是Danny提過的FBI探員，房子真正的主人。

 

他瞥了一眼桌上的那把槍，小小地慶幸對方剛剛只是打了他，而不是拿槍抵著他的腦袋，直接給他來上一槍。

 

「我告訴過你他會在我們家住上幾天。」Danny抗議，手仍搭在他的肩膀上，有一下沒一下地按摩著他脖子的肌肉。

 

Demetri從腰後的槍套拿出另外一把槍扔在桌上，然後一腳踩上餐桌椅，從靴子裡拿出另外一把更小的手槍。「我一時間忘記了。」

 

他身上到底有多少把槍？Chad盯著桌上越堆越高的武器，忍不住思考著。

 

「那不是你亂打人的理由，你這個亂攻擊人的習慣糟糕透了。」Danny沒好氣地道。

 

「我真的很抱歉。」Demetri從靴子裡抽出一把小刀，讓它加入桌上其他的武器裡。「我要怎麼補償你們？晚餐怎麼樣？我可以煮。」他瞥了眼桌上被撿起來的雜貨，提議。

 

「不，那只會讓我覺得你會想毒死我們好滅口。」Danny哼道。Chad抬起頭，看著對方惱怒的側臉，有些不習慣對方尖酸刻薄的模樣。

 

「我真的惹毛你了，對不對？」Demetri從地上拿起自己的行李袋，拉開拉鍊把桌上所有的東西全部扔進去。

 

「沒錯。」

 

Demetri嘆了一口氣，「老天，其他人不會相信你也會有這一面的。」

 

※

 

聽到開門的聲音，Chad抬起頭，看見剛剛刷完牙的Danny站在浴室門口。他走向他，爬到床上。

 

Chad往裡面挪了一些，給對方騰出更多的位置。Demetri毫無預警地回來後，Danny當然不能再睡對方房間了，而沙發則一點也不適合拿來當床，太短了，連續睡上一個多禮拜大概就可以直接送進醫院裡去。

 

「你還好嗎？」Danny在床上躺下來，面對著他。

 

Chad咬唇。「沒事。」他看著對方臉上毫不掩飾的擔心，「我就是被嚇到了，現在已經沒事了。」

 

「我替他道歉，他不是故意的。」Danny調整著自己的姿勢，讓自己更深地埋進棉被裡，「他真的是個很好的人。」他頓了頓，「好吧，大部分的時候。」

 

「我知道。」

 

「如果你很介意，我可以陪著你去飯店住。」Danny提議。

 

「我沒事，真的。」Chad安撫著對方。Danny看起來是真的被嚇到了，他懷疑自己剛剛究竟做了什麼，把對方嚇成這個樣子。「我保證。」

 

Danny看起來放鬆了一些。「真的？」

 

「真的。」Chad拉起被子，讓自己只有眼睛露在外面，「快睡吧，你明天還要上班。」

 

Danny乖乖地閉上眼。「嗯。」

 

※

 

Chad睜開眼，感覺自己的心跳得飛快。他又夢到了那個屋子，昏暗的走廊，壓抑的感情，總是離開的背影。

 

那比幾乎被溺死還要讓他害怕，他夢到他最終死在那棟屋子裡，無法離開，只能一日日徘徊，隔著玻璃看著窗外的陽光，卻再也感受不到陽光照在臉上的溫度。

 

「沒事了……」伴隨著一聲含糊的咕噥，Chad感覺到一隻手覆上自己的背。他眨眨眼，藉著透進房中的月光，看見Danny沉睡的側臉。

 

Danny有一半的臉埋在枕頭中，規律的鼻息證明他仍在熟睡。他的手有一下沒一下地拍著他的背，安撫著他緊繃的情緒。

 

Chad咬唇，感覺到熱氣湧上眼眶。他不在那棟房子裡，他在這裡，和Danny在一起。這是連睡著了都在擔心他的人，柔和的月光灑在他們身上，卻讓他感到無比悲傷。

 

他眨眨眼，感覺到淚水滑落臉頰。Danny似乎是感覺到了什麼，眉頭在夢中擰了起來。

 

「我在這裡。」他含糊不清地道，Chad必須很專心才能聽清楚他在說什麼。在聽清對方的話後，他感覺到酸意竄上鼻尖，在對方將自己攬進懷中時絲毫不想反抗。

 

Danny很溫暖，因為熟睡的關係，他的體溫比平常要來得高一些。他的手輕拍著他的背，口中喃喃念著毫無意義的話。

 

Chad讓自己在那個溫暖的懷抱中，那個懷抱驅散了夢中的冰冷與恐懼。他咬唇，感覺更多的淚水滑落。他閉上自己的眼，擁住這個連在夢中都在擔心自己的人。

 

在他再次迷迷糊糊地睡著前，有這麼短暫的一刻，他真心希望，此刻抱著他的這個人，是真的愛他。

 

不是朋友，不是家人，而是做為伴侶，能夠手牽著手走上一輩子的愛他。

 

 

 

*Demetri是John在影集Flash Forward的角色([圖片來源](http://testmeyouwillfail.tumblr.com/post/57136519754))


	23. Chapter 23

Chad打開房門，看見Danny站在廚房裡。他已經換上了上班時穿的西裝，正站在咖啡壺邊，用曲起的指節在流理台上打著拍子。

 

新鮮煮好的咖啡順著蛇管滴進咖啡壺裡，Danny低著臉，臉上的表情看起來很柔和。

 

「早安。」聽見他開門的聲音，Danny抬起頭，面向他的方向，臉上仍然帶著柔和的笑意。

 

「早。」Chad打了一個哈欠，因為昨夜糟糕的睡眠而精神頹靡。

 

Danny對他招了招手，他走過去，在流理台前的高腳椅上坐下。

 

「你醒來的時間剛剛好。」Danny將水滴調整閥鎖緊，拿起咖啡壺倒了一杯咖啡，將它朝他的方向推。「嚐嚐看。」

 

他伸手拉過那個咖啡杯，它仍在冒著熱氣，淺色的煙霧在早晨的冷空氣中裊裊上升。他在喝以前先深吸了一口氣，感覺到咖啡的香氣盈滿鼻腔，然後才小小地嚐了一口。

 

「好喝嗎？」Danny問。他的臉上滿是期盼，Chad眨眨眼，感覺眼眶有些刺痛。

 

香醇的液體滑過他的食道，有些酸，卻不苦。Chad使勁吞嚥，試圖想要吞下喉頭的硬塊。

 

他記得這個。

 

這是他曾經有過的夢想。

 

在早起的時候，有人替他泡上一杯咖啡，因為他的高興與否而滿是期盼。曾經模糊的畫面逐漸清晰起來，變成他現在所處的這個早晨，Danny站在他的面前，豎起耳朵專心地傾聽他的反應。

 

就像夢一樣。

 

突然間美夢成真。

 

「嗯。」他低聲道，不想讓對方注意到自己的哽咽。但是那個人是Danny，隱藏情緒對Danny而言從來都沒有用。

 

「不好喝嗎？」Danny拿起自己的那杯咖啡喝了一口，奇怪地放下杯子，「沒問題呀。」他困惑地轉頭，「你不喜歡藍山咖啡嗎？Demetri告訴我這是他直接在產地買的，應該不可能是假的。」

 

那困惑的樣子讓Chad笑出來，「不，很好喝。」

 

「但是你聽起來不太開心。」Danny狐疑地歪著頭，將上半身壓在流理台上，朝他的方向靠，試圖辨別他話中的真假。

 

Chad垂下眸，看見自己的倒影在杯中晃動。早晨的陽光照在他的身上，讓他整個人都暖洋洋的。

 

他抬起頭，Danny困惑的模樣映入眼底。他微笑起來，感覺到那股陽光照進心底，而心中有某個角落因此鬆動。

 

「真的，很好喝。」他不自覺放柔了神情，「我很喜歡。」

 

「噢，很好。」年輕的檢察官搔了搔自己的腦袋，幾縷髮絲因為他的動作而散落。他撐起身體，神色再次變得擔憂，「我該去上班了，你一個人在家可以嗎？」

 

Chad捧著那杯咖啡，感覺著咖啡的溫度熨燙著手心，「嗯。」

 

「如果有問題就打給我，」Danny繞過流理台，走到他面前，不放心地道：「不管什麼問題都可以。」

 

「放心，我找不到雞蛋也會打給你的。」Chad勾起嘴角。

 

那讓Danny大笑起來，「哇喔，你逮到我了，我不知道雞蛋放在哪。」

 

「我開玩笑的，」Chad伸手將對方散落的髮絲用回原位，「快去上班吧，我自己沒有問題。」

 

Danny眨眨眼，有些臉紅。「噢。」

 

那害羞的模樣很可愛，可愛的讓他想要給他一個吻。

 

Chad收回自己的手，看著對方摸索著走到餐桌旁，拿起自己的背包。他總是覺得對方穿著西裝，卻背著學生用的背包很奇怪，那樣的背包他大學畢業後就沒再用過了，但是Danny卻只是聳聳肩，一臉無辜地告訴他不能要求一個盲人懂得怎麼搭衣服。

 

也許他今天可以找個時間去給Danny買一個適合他的公事包。

 

「我出門囉。」Danny站在門邊，揚升道：「我會回來吃晚飯。」

 

「再見。」Chad捧著自己的咖啡，看著門砰地一聲關上。他聞著那杯咖啡，再次露出一個笑容。

 

※

 

「Chad。」

 

Chad眨眨眼，「什麼？」

 

彎著腰站在他前面的Danny笑起來，晃了晃手中的紙杯，「你的豆奶拿鐵。」

 

「噢。」他伸手接過紙杯，「謝謝。」

 

「不客氣。」Danny在他身邊坐下來，拿著自己的那杯喝了一口。他的臉上仍然戴著那副Mike剛剛開玩笑地戴到他臉上的深色墨鏡，動作俐落的像是看得到那樣。

 

他們現在在中央公園裡，旁邊圍繞著幾家和他們一樣出來野餐的人家。快中午的時候，Danny堅持今天的天氣很好，應該要出來走走，於是硬是拖著他出門。到了公園裡，他看見拿著餐盒等著他們的Mike，才知道Danny準備了野餐。

 

旁邊傳來孩子興奮的尖叫聲，Danny笑起來。「這太棒了。」他愉快地表示。

 

Chad咬住紙杯邊緣，盯著Danny看。他不喜歡這副墨鏡，擋住了Danny的眼睛，但Danny似乎覺得很好玩。

 

「笑一個。」Mike突然道，拿起手機對著Danny拍。

 

「等等，什麼？」Danny反射性地用手擋住自己，險些撒了手中的咖啡。

 

「放輕鬆，你看起來很棒。」Mike漫不經心地道，在手機上打了幾個字。

 

「Mike，你做了什麼？」Danny放下手中的紙杯，伸手試圖搶走Mike手中的手機。

 

「只是拍了一張照片。」Mike閃躲著，一臉無辜，「今天的陽光很好。」

 

「我不相信你。」Danny一把搶走他手中的手機，把它扔給他，「Chad，幫我看看Mike做了什麼。」

 

「真的，你看起來很棒。」Mike叫道。

 

Chad放下手中的咖啡，接過那台手機。手機仍留在剛剛的頁面，Danny慌亂的模樣停留在螢幕上。「他把你發在Twitter上了。」

 

「我就知道！」Danny叫道，伸手捶了Mike一下，「肖像權，老兄。」

 

「我們在公眾場合，公眾場合是沒有肖像權的！」Mike在他把手機還給他時叫道，身體因為閃躲而呈現滑稽的姿勢，「你是怎麼拿到你的律師執照的，Valdessecchi？」

 

「噢，閉嘴，Ross。」

 

Chad笑起來，將手握在一起，看著眼前的兩人打鬧，為了Danny在紐約交到朋友而感到高興。

 

「笑一個！」Mike突然說，Chad眨眨眼，看見Mike心滿意足地按下發送鍵，「Part 2。」

 

※

 

放在床頭櫃上的手機因為鬧鈴而震動起來，Chad睜開眼，因為早晨的陽光而反射性地瞇起眼。

 

鬧鐘的聲音讓Danny皺起臉，Chad翻過身，伸手把鬧鐘按掉。

 

「現在幾點了？」Danny迷迷糊糊地問，臉仍然埋在枕頭裡。

 

「七點。」他看了眼時間，轉向Danny，「你早上想吃什麼？」

 

「我不餓。」Danny伸手揪住他的睡衣，把腦袋埋進他的懷中，咕噥，「再讓我睡一會……」

 

Chad笑起來，「今天是周末，你想睡到幾點都可以。」他摸了摸對方的腦袋，Danny柔軟的髮絲滑過他的指尖，棕金色的頭髮在陽光下看起來像是麥子那樣的金色。

 

「太棒了。」Danny含糊不清地道，畏寒地把自己更加埋進他的懷中。「老天，你真溫暖。」他輕嘆，呼吸逐漸變得規律。

 

Chad將棉被拉上對方的肩，維持著原本的姿勢，盡可能不吵醒對方。前幾天的插曲似乎真的嚇到了Danny，好幾次他在半夜醒來，Danny抱著他的手總是會反射性地安撫他。

 

那很有用，在Danny的安撫下，他總能很快地再次睡去。新的夢不再有著那幢壓抑的房子，取而代之的，是Danny。

 

Danny在陽光下對著他微笑，Danny在電影院中和他肩膀貼著肩膀，Danny在街上牽著他的手。

 

他垂眸，看著那顆埋在自己胸前的腦袋。他們已經抱在一起睡了好幾天，但是這還是第一次Danny用這樣的姿勢縮在他的懷中。

 

他的唇角微勾，像是正在做著什麼樣的美夢。Chad心中一暖，好奇對方的夢中是否也有自己。

 

「會有這麼一個時刻，你知道那個人就是對的人。」他想起Dolores結婚時告訴他的話，她穿著婚紗，笑得這麼快樂。

 

他忍不住收緊懷抱，把Danny更加抱進懷中。那驚動了Danny，他咕噥一聲，伸手回擁住他，好像已經這麼做過了千百回。

 

Chad讓自己的下巴抵在對方的腦袋上，聞到對方身上青草和陽光的味道。

 

青草也許是昨天在公園裡沾上的，但是陽光？

 

Chad思索著，覺得眼皮再次變得沉重。周末和對方抱著躺在床上的感覺這麼好，這麼放鬆，他發現自己喜歡這個念頭，喜歡之後的周末也像今天一樣。

 

他沒有注意到自己閉上了眼，呼吸逐漸變得安穩。他唯一注意到的，是不住勾起的唇角。

 

的確有這麼一個時刻，他知道了這個人就是他想要在一起一輩子的人。

 

所有的人都說這個人看不見，但這個人卻是唯一一個看見了真實的他的人。

 

他抱著那個人，懷疑其他人知不知道他們究竟錯得多麼離譜，意識逐漸模糊。

 

※

 

「然後Rachel告訴我—」

 

Chad看著Danny的嘴唇因為說話而一張一闔的，突然想到自己以前曾經看過一篇研究。他不太記得上面確切寫了什麼，只隱約記得最後的結論寫到人們看自己的伴侶時，習慣看向對方的唇。

 

寫那篇報告的人肯定見過Danny說話時習慣舔自己嘴唇的樣子，那模樣太難讓人抗拒了。

 

他讓自己靠在沙發上，強迫自己專心聽Danny說話。那很難，考慮到他們的姿勢，還有Danny不斷舔著自己的舌。他們此時正佔據著沙發的兩端，伸長的腿因為太小的沙發而貼在一起。

 

而自從他意識到自己對Danny不只是朋友後，這幾天當他看著Danny，所能想的就是吻住這個人。

 

Danny的眼睛會因為情慾而變得濕漉漉的，柔軟的唇嚐起來和他記憶中一樣好。他暗自呻吟一聲，告誡自己不要再想Danny嚐起來會有多麼好。看在老天的份上，他還沒想好要怎麼樣讓Danny成為自己真正的男朋友。如何讓你的假男朋友成為真男朋友可不是學校裡會學到的東西，尤其當那個假男朋友貼心的幾乎就像是個真男朋友一樣時。

 

「你要吻我嗎？」Danny突然間說。

 

Chad眨眨眼。「什麼？」

 

Danny坐起來，面對著他，「你一直看著我，我以為你想吻我。」

 

那個表情看起來跟平常一模一樣，不過這個話題可一點都不適合一對假扮的情侶。

 

Chad感覺到自己的臉紅了起來，懷疑自己是不是太明顯了。「我們在家裡，Danny。」那代表他們不需要做戲給誰看。

 

「所以你不想吻我嗎？」Danny又問了一次。

 

Chad從來沒有一刻像現在這樣這麼深刻地體驗到Danny是個檢察官這件事，他的腦袋清晰，從來都不會被其他的事情轉移注意力。

 

「我不——」他來不及說完剩下的話，就被對方突然貼上來的唇打斷。這不是Danny第一次吻他，但是這個吻和上次在Dolores車裡的那個可一點都不一樣。

 

Danny的吻很溫柔，柔軟的唇貼著他的，舌頭輕輕地試探。那個刺探這樣小心翼翼，溫柔地讓他想哭。Chad張開唇，默許對方的動作。

 

那鼓勵了Danny，他的舌頭滑了進來，輕柔地觸碰著他的。Chad閉上眼，吸入的每一口氣息都帶著Danny的味道。

 

他感覺到對方的手撐在沙發上，讓沙發微微下陷。他們的唇舌交纏在一起，彷彿能就這樣直到永遠。

 

終於，Danny結束這個吻。他退開身體， Chad傻傻地看著對方退回原本的位置，腦袋因為太多的刺激而罷工。

 

「所以，你喜歡嗎？」Danny露出一個笑容，但是Chad可以看出對方現在很緊張。這是在面對辯方律師尖銳提問時也能冷靜回應的人，但是現在卻因為他而緊張得像個孩子。

 

少掉壓力，微微凹陷的沙發回到原本的位置，但是他的心卻沒有。

 

他輕輕將手覆上對方的臉頰，感覺到手心下的臉變得更緊繃。他的拇指摩娑著那剛剛吻過自己的飽滿紅唇，感覺到唇邊剛剛冒出頭的小小鬍渣扎著他的指腹。「我不懂為什麼Leeza願意讓你走。」他柔聲道：「你是個很棒的接吻者。」

 

掌心下的臉龐陡然放鬆下來，即使燈光昏暗，Chad也可以清楚地看見Danny臉上掩藏不住的笑意。

 

那是個很溫柔的笑容，Chad感覺到自己的心口緊縮，彷彿被施了咒語那般捧住Danny的臉，再一次吻上對方。這是他第一次主動親吻Danny，不是被動接受，也不是為了演戲給誰看，而是因為他想要吻這個人。

 

「Chad……」Danny回應著他的吻，輕聲嘆息。Chad從來不覺得自己的名字有什麼特別的，但是Danny在叫他的時候，總是讓他覺得自己很珍貴。

 

他們交換著彼此的氣息，感覺著彼此的體溫熨燙著彼此。

 

然後，他突然懂了，關於為什麼從來沒有人懷疑他們是不是真的在談戀愛，關於為什麼Danny摟著他時動作那樣自然。

 

Danny喜歡他。

 

他們之間的感情是真的。

 

「你對我有感覺，是不是？」他在將Danny壓進沙發裡時不可思議地問道，心中卻早就有了肯定的答案。

 

「你這個遲鈍的傢伙，我當然對你有感覺。」Danny笑起來，臉上是藏也藏不住的幸福笑意。「我渴慕你，Chad。」

 

Chad不由自主地屏住呼吸，看著眼前那雙美麗的藍眼。他們貼得很近，鼻尖幾乎碰到彼此。而他眼中所能看見的，就是Danny那雙蔚藍色的眼睛。

 

他一直自認自己算是會看人，卻被那雙無法展現自己的蔚藍眼睛蒙蔽了眼睛。Danny也許沒有辦法透過眼睛表達自己的情感，但是他的每一個舉動，每一個表情，都表現出他是這麼地在乎，這麼地珍惜，他不明白自己過去為什麼沒有看見。

 

他在茫茫人海中尋尋覓覓，卻不知道自己身邊早就有了珍惜自己的人。

 

他再次吻住對方，心中滿滿的都是對這個人的感情。

 

「你看得見……」他喃喃低語，像個虔誠的信徒親吻著這個愛他的人。

 

「噢，該死，」門口傳來開門的聲音，緊接著Demetri的咒罵伴隨著碰撞的聲音傳來。Chad偏過頭，看見Demetri站在門口，慌亂地對他們擺了擺手，「我什麼都沒看到。」他說，伸手拉開剛剛關上的大門，背貼著門板，開始往外退，「你們繼續，我這就走。」

 

他退了出去，門砰地一聲關上，房子重新歸於寂靜。Chad轉回視線，感覺到Danny露出一個笑容。

 

他看不見那個笑容，但是可以從他們交換的吻中感覺到。他閉上眼，感覺著那個笑，唇角不受控制的勾起。

 

「我愛你。」他說，在Danny吻著自己時忍不住笑出聲。

 

「我知道。」Danny唇角的弧度變得更大，加深那個吻，把他更加拉向自己。「我也是，我愛你。」

 

他想Danny的確知道，畢竟他才是這段感情中一直看得清楚的那個人。

 

Danny的舌探了過來，Chad放空思緒，專心地吻著自己的戀人。

 

他終於找到了那個懂他的人。

 

而他的名字？

 

叫做Daniel Valdessecchi。

 

當然，不然還能是誰呢？

 

 

 

\-----I See You 全文完-----

 

 

 

*野餐的照片請參見Patrick Adams的Twitter ([圖片來源](http://twitpic.com/photos/halfadams))


	24. 番外：In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 關於Danny為什麼決定去紐約。

Danny小小翼翼地把手從Chad的腦袋下抽出來，試圖不吵醒對方。

 

電影開場不久，Chad就靠著他睡著了。

 

他不是沒有注意到，但是私心讓他維持著那個姿勢，直到手臂發酸發麻才捨得放開。

 

他一直知道自己喜歡Chad，這個想法有時候會閃過他的腦袋。不是說他們會有可能什麼的——誰都看得出來Chad對Patrick的感情有多認真——只是單純地對於另外一個有吸引力個體的欣賞。

 

但是當Chad受傷的時候，他嚇到了。

 

事實上，是被嚇壞了。那不是友情。友情不會讓你手足無措，不會讓你覺得彷彿整個世界都要崩塌，甚至連自己受傷都不在意，滿腦子只想著絕對不能夠失去這個人。

 

就是那個時候，他知道自己完了。在他不知道的時候，他對他不能擁有的人有了不應該有的感情。

 

彷彿這就是他的命運。Leeza說他永遠也不會了解印度人對於家人的觀念，所以他讓Leeza走了。但是Chad不一樣，他們的觀念這麼默契，甚至連那些奇怪的幽默感都無比契合。

 

除了他來得太遲了，Chad已經有了深愛的人。他這麼愛那個幸運的男人，連這麼多的痛苦都不肯放手。

 

Danny捏著自己發麻的手臂，感覺那股酸意從手臂直達胸前。

 

這是最後一次他允許自己打著朋友的旗幟接近這個人。Chad康復了，他不需要他，不需要一個對他有超過普通友情想法的朋友。

 

他聽著那個平穩的，規律的呼吸聲，最後一次放任自己幻想如果這個人是他的，他會多麼疼惜他，不讓他傷心難過。

 

但是他太遲了，這個人不是他的。

 

如果他們能夠早一點相遇，就在Chad愛上Patrick以前。

 

他站起來，關掉還沒播完的電影。房間倏地歸於寂靜，就像他的感情，總是走不到結局，就被迫完結。

 

如果他們能早一點相遇。

 

他繞到床的另外一邊，叫醒睡著的Jay。

 

哪怕早上這麼一點點。

 

「我們該走了。」他說。

 

「唔？」Jay迷迷糊糊地爬起來，「電影播完了？」

 

「沒有，」他搖搖頭，「但是已經很晚了。」

 

「噢。」Jay爬起來，「走吧，我送你回家。」

 

Danny抱緊手中的電腦。

 

他不了解Leeza，所以他讓Leeza離開。他了解Chad，所以他必須離開。

 

「我有事情要告訴你，」他在他們走進走廊時輕聲開口，「但是我希望你暫時不要告訴Chad。」

 

「什麼事？」Jay打了一個哈欠。

 

「我接受了紐約的工作。」他平靜地說。

 

「你絕對是在開玩笑。」他聽見那個哈欠停在中途，好奇自己的朋友現在看起來是否很滑稽，不過他永遠都不會知道。他的世界是完全的黑暗，他永遠都不會曉得什麼是顏色，Larry口中的高清又是什麼意思。

 

「紐約的工作機會很難得，他們的法庭是二十四小時的，我會學到很多。」Danny別開臉。

 

那不是唯一的理由。事實是，他完了，徹底地完了，所以他必須逃到離那個他不能愛上的人最遠的地方。二十四小時的法院，二十四小時的工作。也許這一次，他可以在對的時間遇上對的人。

 

除了，那個人不會是Chad。

 

如果他們能夠早點相遇就好了。

 

 

 

\-----In Time 完-----


	25. 番外：Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chad突然意識到自己被Danny給騙了。

「親愛的，你能來一下廚房嗎？」Enrique從廚房裡探出腦袋，叫道。

 

「來了。」原本正在和他說話的Dolores指了指廚房，露出一個無奈的笑容，轉過身朝廚房走去。

 

Chad往後退了一些，避免自己被對方的馬尾掃到。Dolores將自己的頭髮紮了起來，說是這樣更搭配她身上的紅色制服。

 

是的，制服。

 

在認識了Dolores將近二十年後，這位女士總算在今年如願以償，成功辦了以Star Trek為主題的萬聖派對。

 

Chad摸了摸自己的耳朵，那個在Dolores強迫下黏出來的尖耳朵總讓他覺得有些癢。但根據Dolores的說法，他今天是企業號的瓦肯大副Spock，那代表他在回家前都必須戴著這副尖耳朵。

 

Dolores警告他不准用掉這副耳朵，否則她就用巴西式脫毛把他的眉毛脫乾淨，然後黏出瓦肯人的眉毛。他不曉得巴西式脫毛是什麼，但看在老天的份上，他很愛惜自己的眉毛，所以他猜他最好還是乖乖聽話。

 

他小心地抓著自己的耳朵，讓自己不至於在抓癢時把它們用下來，決定去找他的艦長。

 

「Captain。」他在二樓的走廊上找到Danny，穿著金色指揮制服的Danny正靠在廁所門邊的牆上，垂著頭不知道在想什麼。

 

聽見他的聲音，Danny抬起頭，露出一個微笑，「Cha—」他眨眨眼，很快意識到自己的錯誤，「Mr. Spock。」

 

那一本正經的模樣很可愛，Chad走上前，忍不住給了自己的丈夫一個吻。「我喜歡你這個樣子。」他貼著Danny的唇，啞聲道。

 

「我也喜歡你這個樣子，你用那種禁慾的聲音說話的時候太性感了，光聽就能讓我—」Danny因為廁所門被人打開而隱去話語，他掙脫他的懷抱，對著他們剛剛走出廁所的兒子蹲了下來，「有沒有洗手？」他問。

 

「有。」他們三歲的兒子乖巧地回答，在看見他時露出一個笑容，「Dad。」

 

「過來這裡，我的小瓦肯。」他跟著蹲下來，對著自己的兒子張開懷抱。

 

Chris尖叫著跳到他懷裡，撒嬌地往他懷裡蹭了蹭，「Dad，我不想當瓦肯，我可不可以像Daddy一樣當人類？。」

 

Chad單手把Chris抱起來，用空出來的那隻手將對方的小蘑菇頭弄亂，「但是你有瓦肯人的齊劉海，扮成瓦肯會比較像。」

 

Chris對他皺了皺鼻子，扯著自己的尖耳朵，「可是這個耳朵弄得我很癢。」

 

Chad看了一下，果然發現對方的耳尖有些泛紅。「好吧，你可以跟Daddy一樣當人類。」他同意，在Chris歡呼時小心翼翼地撕掉黏在對方耳朵上的假耳朵。

 

「Daddy，我跟你一樣是人類了。」Chris在他的懷中轉過身，對著站在一旁的Danny獻寶似地道。

 

「你要和我一樣穿金色的制服嗎？」Danny問。

 

Chris再次皺了皺鼻子，「不要，我喜歡現在的制服。」他扯了扯自己身上的藍色制服，在他抱著他走下樓梯時環著他的脖子，撒嬌地道：「跟Dad的一樣。」

 

「我心碎了。」走在他身邊的Danny做出受傷的表情，「你比較喜歡Dad，不喜歡Daddy。」

 

Chris咬唇，視線猶豫地在Danny和他之間游移，「可是藍色很好看。」他遲疑地說，在看見他對他眨眨眼後露出恍然大悟的表情，「而且藍色跟Daddy的眼睛一樣，我喜歡藍色，喜歡Daddy的眼睛。」

 

「Chad！」Danny摸索著搭住他的胳膊，又好氣又好笑地道：「別總是教Chris說這些。」

 

「我什麼都沒說。」Chad撇得一乾二淨，「Chris就是這樣想的，對不對？」

 

「對。」Chris甜甜地道，在自己被兩個爸爸包在中間時咯咯笑起來。

 

「我聽見有人犯規了。」Dolores從廚房走出來，手上拿著兩杯飲料，「你應該要叫他Mr. Spock或是指揮官。」

 

「是，Uhura上尉。」Danny笑道，轉過頭對他眨了眨眼，「我該走了，Spock，我想我聽見McCoy醫生在找我。」他快速在他唇上啄了一下，然後在Chris的臉頰上也印了一個吻，匆匆離開。

 

Chris害羞地捧住自己的臉，一雙和Danny一樣好看的藍色眼睛骨碌碌地轉著。那模樣讓Chad笑出來，他伸手把對方的腦袋弄得更亂，然後把Chris放下來。

 

Chris一溜煙跑走了，大概是去廚房找Enrique要糖果。Dolores將手中的其中一杯飲料遞給他，露出一個笑容。

 

「你現在很快樂。」她對他眨了眨眼，舉起酒杯對他致意。

 

「嗯。」Chad抿了一口酒杯中的飲料——不含酒精，只是石榴味的氣泡水——視線在看見站在客廳裡和人說話的Danny時忍不住變得溫柔。

 

Danny口中的McCoy醫生是一名叫做John Kennex的警探，辦案能力一流，脾氣卻異常糟糕。當他決定要尖酸刻薄的時候，吐槽的能力和真正的McCoy醫生不相上下。但不像醫生，Kennex警探有個搭檔，那個此刻扮成仿生機器人的傢伙大概是唯一一個在Kennex警探尖酸刻薄時可以鎮住他的人。

 

「我從來沒有想過我可以這麼快樂。」Chad看著自己的丈夫，無比感激讓他們相遇的一切。在遇到Danny以前，他從來沒有想過自己可以擁有這麼多。

 

「我記得你有次失戀後問我你是不是永遠都不會得到幸福，」Dolore笑出來，「天啊，你那次喝得超醉的，我必須把你從廁所裡拖回客廳。」

 

「那至少有—」Chad算了一下，「十八年了？」

 

「別在女人面前提這些，你這個笨瓦肯。」Dolores捶了一下他。

 

Chad沒有反駁，因為他全部的注意力都被眼前的畫面吸引。

 

Chris手中拿著糖果，跑到Danny腳邊。他扯了扯Danny的褲腳，在Danny笑著蹲下來時獻寶似地將手中的糖果湊到Danny臉前。

 

Danny選了一個，笑著和Chris說了些什麼，Chris拿著剩下的糖果跑開，而Danny則站起來繼續和Kennex警探說話。

 

「T’hy’la。」Dolores突然說。

 

「那是什麼？」他好奇地偏過頭，看見自己的朋友臉上滿是溫柔的笑意。

 

「T’hy’la，那是個瓦肯語。」Dolores笑著說，舉起自己的酒杯又喝了一口，「代表了朋友、兄弟，和愛人。」她用眼神指著Danny的方向，「他是你的t’hy’la。」

 

Chad看著那個人，給了他這麼多的愛，這麼完美的一個家，感覺到唇角勾起的幸福輪廓。

 

「他的確是。」

 

※

 

Chad輕手輕腳地關上門，在轉過身看見Danny時露出一個笑容。

 

「Chris睡了？」Danny問。

 

「嗯，他今天玩瘋了，一下子就睡著了。」他走上前，擁住自己的丈夫，低頭給了對方一個吻，「天啊，我想這麼做一整天了。」他貼著對方的唇，輕嘆。

 

Danny已經換掉了那身金色的指揮制服，但是天曉得Danny光是站在那裡什麼都不做也可以讓他硬起來。

 

Danny笑起來，回應著他的吻，「萬聖節快樂，親愛的。」

 

「我喜歡萬聖節。」Chad在他們邊接吻邊走進臥室時這樣告訴對方，「杰克燈、蝙蝠裝飾、到處跑來跑去要糖果的孩子，」他把自己的丈夫壓進床中，手探進對方的衣服裡，「但這是我最喜歡的部分，」他吻著對方，語氣暗啞，「而且你知道最好的部分是什麼嗎？」他摩娑著對方的肌膚，「這不分節日。」

 

「我……唔……同意……」Danny扯著他的衣服，氣息有些不穩。

 

結婚多年，雖然他們已經不像剛在一起時那樣瘋狂，動不動就將整個周末花在床上，但Chad更喜歡現在這個樣子。時間讓他更了解這個人，知道怎麼做可以徹底取悅自己的丈夫。

 

「你真好聞……」Chad貼著Danny的頸項，輕嘆。Danny和他認識後的第一個萬聖節是災難，那年他躺在醫院時可從來沒有想過自己會愛上這個人。他啄著Danny的頸項，突然想起一個自己一直都沒有問的問題，「我從來沒問過，你是什麼時候發現自己愛上我的？」

 

Danny僵住了，他的動作並沒有很明顯，但是因為他們的身體幾乎是貼在一起，Chad還是注意到了。

 

Chad挑眉，把自己撐了起來。「Danny？」

 

Danny伸手拉下他的腦袋，給了他一個火辣辣的吻。那個吻很棒，Danny很少這麼主動，但就是因為太棒了，反而更讓Chad覺得有問題。

 

「告訴我，Danny，你是什麼時候意識到你自己愛上我的？」

 

「我們非得討論這個嗎？」Danny洩氣地問，鬆開原本環在他脖子上的手。

 

那懊惱的樣子太可愛，讓Chad忍不住啄了啄對方的唇。「我想知道。」

 

Danny的臉皺起來，小聲地咕噥了些什麼。

 

「什麼？」Chad湊上前，試圖聽清楚對方說的話。

 

「我說，你受傷那天啦！」Danny的臉脹紅起來，大聲說完，轉過身拿枕頭蓋住自己的臉，哀號：「老天，我不敢相信我說出來了。」

 

Chad眨眨眼，「我受傷那天？」他不敢置信地問。

 

「你別想我說第二次。」Danny埋在枕頭裡，悶悶不樂地道。

 

Chad伸手將對方撈回自己懷裡，「你這麼早就知道了？」他試圖透過月光看清楚對方的表情，突然意識到某些別的，「等等，這代表你在我們一開始交往的時候就是喜歡我的？」

 

「不然你以為我為什麼要提議跟你假扮情侶？」Danny聽起來仍然有些悶悶不樂，「你那時候被傷透了心，對感情有陰影，我只好先把你騙過來，以免你在我不注意的時候又被別的人拐走了。」

 

「我很—」Chad試圖從自己震驚得一片空白的腦袋找出些單詞，「受寵若驚？」

 

「閉嘴，Chad Warwick。」Danny推開他，有些惱羞成怒，Chad懷疑對方大概不知道自己頸骨以上的肌膚全都紅了。

 

「我沒說這是壞事，」Chad再次把對方撈回自己懷中，「事實上，這很聰明。」他吻住Danny，收緊自己的懷抱，不讓懷中的人亂動。

 

「這糟透了。」Danny喃喃抗議，「我根本不應該告訴你—」

 

Chad笑起來，「好吧，你欺騙(trick)了我，」他吻著自己的丈夫——大概不會有人像他一樣被騙了還如此高興——用自己早已勃起的下身頂了頂身下的人，語氣曖昧，「現在，我可以享受我的獎品(treat)了嗎？」

 

 

 

\-----Trick or Treat 完-----

 

 

 

*小瓦肯人Chris請參考Ellen ([圖片來源](http://girlhitscar.tumblr.com/post/112133300534/jessikaparker-baby-chris-pine-with-his-dad))

*John Kennex警探和他的搭檔出自Karl Urban主演的電視劇Almost Human。([圖片來源](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2654580/))


	26. 番外：See Me in Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny有些擔心檢查的結果。

Chad伸手關掉鬧鐘，在Danny咕噥著將自己埋進他懷中時擁住對方。

 

Danny在他懷中抬起頭，在半夢半醒間對他露出一個微笑。「嘿，早。」

 

他低下頭，吻住那個惺忪的笑容，「早。」他貼著對方的唇，「我該去叫Chris了。」

 

他撐起身體，準備起床去叫醒睡在隔壁的兒子，卻意外地發現Danny沒有鬆手。

 

「等等。」Danny再次把自己埋進他的懷中，悶聲道，攥著他的睡衣阻止著他的離開，「讓我再抱你一會。」

 

他的聲音聽起來很不安，Chad很少聽到對方這麼沒有安全感的樣子。他反應過來，躺回床上擁住Danny，「不需要擔心，醫生說之前的幾次檢查結果很好，情況很樂觀。」

 

Danny更加揪住他的睡衣，「如果這次又失敗了呢？」

 

Chad笑起來，手指陷入對方柔軟的髮絲裡，「那我們仍然會有現在的生活。」

 

「而我會成為世界紀錄上唯一一個瞎掉了三次的人。」Danny喃喃道。

 

Chad翻起身，將對方壓在身下，「不管結果怎麼樣，我都愛你。」他啄了啄對方的唇，「你知道的。」

 

Danny陷在鬆軟的床褥裡，讓自己被他的懷抱包圍，「我知道，我只是—」他咬唇，手覆上他的臉頰。他的指尖描繪著他的輪廓，Chad在對方的手指滑過自己的眉時閉上眼，「我只是希望我能看看你的樣子，看看Chris，這些年—」他的聲音顫抖起來，「我等得太久了。」

 

「嘿，嘿，不要給自己太多壓力。」那聲音中的不安讓Chad睜開眼，他的掌覆上Danny觸摸著自己臉頰的手，讓對方的掌心貼平在自己臉上，「記得Dr. Perkins昨天晚上在電話裡告訴你要保持平常心嗎？」

 

「抱歉，我猜我只是太緊張了。」Danny咬唇，「他們花了這麼多年才正式推出這項技術，如果這次仍然不成功，我不曉得還要等多久才能等到下一個。」他懊惱起來，「要是當初我有被選上參加實驗就好了，至少現在不會這麼緊張。」

 

「它直到現在才被推出證明了它到現在才足夠安全。」Chad說，在看見對方仍然懊惱的神情後補充：「你要聽實話嗎？」他微微移動著自己的臉頰，用下巴新生的鬍渣子刮著對方的掌心，「事實上，我很高興你當年沒有被選上。」他鬆開Danny的手，看著自己的丈夫驚訝的表情，「Jay告訴過我你第一次參加實驗時所發生的事，我不認為我可以接受同樣的事發生在我面前，像那樣被送進急診室—」他頓了頓，讓自己不再去想那個可能性，「也許這麼說很自私，但是Danny，我不在乎你看不看得見，我只想要你健康的陪著我。那一年你告訴我你沒有被選上參加那個實驗，我不敢告訴你我有多高興，如果必須拿你的健康去冒險，那麼我寧願你一直都維持現在這個樣子，至少你是健康的。」

 

Danny沉默下來。「你從來沒有告訴我這些。」

 

「你想看這個世界，我不能奪走你的權利，」他的手指描繪著對方的輪廓，就像Danny經常做的那樣。「那是你的決定，Danny，不是我的。」

 

「我不在乎這個世界，我在乎的是你。」

 

Chad微笑起來，「我知道，但對我來說，你一直都看得見我，」他的手指陷入對方柔軟的髮絲，「你是世界上最懂我的人。」

 

Danny的神情仍然緊繃，但是放鬆了些。Chad貼在對方耳邊，手指向下滑，鬆鬆握住Danny的手，語氣沙啞起來，「而且我喜歡你現在這個樣子，你知道你有多敏感嗎？」他摩娑著對方的指腹，「我只需要碰碰它們，就可以讓你硬起來。」

 

Danny的臉紅起來，推開他，「你該去叫Chris了，不然他會趕不上校車的。」

 

Chad挑起眉，看了一眼時間，「好吧。」他同意，撐起自己的身體，決定暫時放過身下的人。他走出房間，卻意外地發現兒子的房門開著，而床上並沒有人。

 

「Chris？」他走到浴室門前，但是浴室裡同樣沒有人。

 

「怎麼了？」Danny走出房間。

 

「Chris不在房裡。」Chad告訴對方，「也不在浴室。」

 

「也許他在廚房，我覺得我有聞到鬆餅的味道。」

 

「冰箱裡沒有鬆餅。」

 

「但是家裡有鬆餅粉，對吧？」

 

Chad擰眉。「Chris不會煮飯。」

 

「我在這裡。」Chris從一樓的廚房探出腦袋，隔著樓梯對他們喊道：「我做了早餐。」

 

Danny露出一個微笑，「看吧，告訴你了。」

 

他轉過身走下樓梯，Chad跟在對方後面。

 

「你今天怎麼這麼早就醒了？」Chad問，一邊審視著廚房。

 

廚房裡瀰漫著濃郁的鬆餅味，Chris把裝了鬆餅的盤子放在餐桌上，又從櫥櫃裡拿出奶油和糖漿。「我昨天告訴過你了，我的西班牙文今天有測驗，所以我早點起來複習。」他給自己倒了一杯水，「然後我餓了，所以我想做點早餐是個不錯的主意。」

 

「藍莓鬆餅，這的確是個不錯的主意，」Danny在餐桌邊坐下，嗅著自己盤子裡的食物，「我印象深刻。」

 

「這是我第一次做這個，我覺得我可能沒抓好牛奶和鬆餅粉的比例。」Chris警告，在Danny對面那個位置坐下來，「所以不要抱太大的期望。」

 

「我不知道你會做鬆餅。」Chad在主位上坐下，審視著自己面前的鬆餅。Chris在裡面加了藍莓，一顆顆的藍莓不規則地分散在鬆餅上。鬆餅的形狀有些不太規則，但是看起來還好，至少顏色挺均勻的。

 

「我已經高中了，Dad，」Chris好氣又好笑地說：「我 **當然** 知道怎麼做鬆餅，那很簡單，我看過你做幾百次了。」

 

「我的兒子已經高中了，但是我弄出來唯一能吃的就是冷凍食品，」Danny開始切起自己的那份藍莓鬆餅，「還有泡麵。」他補充。

 

「不是所有人都能像你一樣這麼幸運，和一個會煮飯的人結婚。」Chris把糖漿淋在自己的那份藍莓鬆餅上，「為了安全起見，我最好還是多多少少學著煮一些。」

 

「Zach挺會煮的，他上次住我們家時煮的海鮮飯挺好吃的。」Danny歪頭想了一下。

 

Chris差點跳起來，「你怎麼知道？你那天明明跟Dad出城去了。」

 

「冰箱裡剩了一些，我吃了一些。」Danny承認，「我不知道是不是因為我那時候太餓了，但是它們嚐起來挺不錯的。」

 

「我就在想我明明記得剩的不少—」Chris恍然大悟，但很快意識到別的，「但你們怎麼知道是Zach煮的？」

 

「你們在交往，不是嗎？我想不到還有誰會特地跑到我們家煮飯。」Chad漫不經心地道，謹慎地嚐了一口鬆餅。

 

嗯，有點焦，但是還好，以第一次來說，算是很不錯的了。

 

「我從來沒有說過我們在交往。」Chris的臉紅起來。

 

Chad翻了一個白眼，「拜託，你有注意過你們看對方的樣子嗎？如果這樣我還看不出來Zach和你在交往，我就太蠢了。」

 

「而且你的床上有Zach的味道，他平常就是在我們家待一整個下午味道也不會這麼重。」Danny補充。

 

「天啊，」Chris幾乎要哀號了，「Daddy，你真的必須停止這種四處打探的行為(You really have to stop sniffing around)。」

 

「我沒有到處聞，」Danny反駁，「如果你沒有注意到的話，我有個很靈敏的鼻子，而我們的房間只隔了一道牆。」

 

「你知道那不是我的意思，我—」門鈴聲響起，Chris從餐桌椅上跳起來。「該死，是Zach，我要遲到了。」他把剩下的鬆餅塞進嘴裡，口齒不清地道：「我走了，晚上見。」

 

「晚上見。」Chad和Danny異口同聲地和自己的兒子道別。

 

Chris抓起扔在地毯上的書包，跑出飯廳。他還沒跑到門口，就又折了回來。

 

「你忘了什麼嗎？」Chad問。

 

「這個，」Chris快速在Danny的臉頰上親了一下，「祝你好運，Daddy，我希望我可以在那裡。」

 

「你也是，兒子，晚上記得告訴我測驗結果。」

 

Chris大笑起來，「噢，那是西班牙文測驗，如果是法文你才需要擔心。」門鈴聲再次響起，這次間隔短得多，顯示出門外的人逐漸失去耐心。「該死，我真的該走了，校車要來了。」Chris摟了一下Danny，然後鬆開手，「這次真的再見了。」他喊道，匆匆朝門口跑去，「來了！」

 

門被人打開，然後碰地一聲闔上。Chad挑眉，將視線轉回Danny身上，「你沒有告訴我Zach那天睡在我們家。」他慢條斯理地道。

 

Danny大笑起來，「Chad，他已經長大了，他可以照顧好自己。」

 

「青春期的男孩子是混蛋，我記得我高中的時候唯一在意的就是上床(get laid)。」Chad嘀咕，「我只是不想要Chris吃虧。」

 

「避免你忘了，Chris **是** 兒子。」Danny臉上的笑意不減，「他也許是青春期，但可不是混蛋。」他拿著叉子指著自己面前的早餐，「看，他還是很貼心的。」

 

Chad僵住，「好吧，我猜我只是還沒習慣他已經長大了。」他嘆了口氣，「老天，他已經大的可以考駕照了，我卻總覺得他還是那個連路都走不好的孩子。」

 

那逗樂了Danny，他咯咯笑起來，「我可不會說我懷念晚上要爬起來哄他的日子，他小時候真是個愛哭的孩子。」

 

「我喜歡那個時候的他，可愛又討人喜歡(cute and adorable)，」Chad戳著自己的鬆餅，忍不住又道：「而且那時候我不用擔心他和誰約會的問題。」

 

「他有他自己的路要走，」Danny傾身，Chad默契地靠向對方，和對方交換了一個吻。「而且就算他看不見好了，也許他也能像我一樣，因為公車坐過站而遇上對的人。」

 

Chad坐回自己的位置，Danny總能說服他。「你是對的，他會找到自己的路。」

 

他同意道。

 

※

 

「好了，」Shepherd醫生調整好Danny臉上裝了鏡頭的眼鏡的位置，將控制器塞到Danny手中，「這是控制器，你可以透過它來控制鏡頭的倍數，這讓你可以調整遠近，就像我們的瞳孔一樣，可以透過收縮和放大讓我們看到不同距離的東西。」

 

Danny摸著那個控制器，手指撫摸著轉盤上的刻度。「所以這個相機就會是我的眼睛？」

 

Shepherd醫生笑起來，「是的，這是為什麼我們把鏡頭做成眼鏡的關係，這樣你的視線高度會和其他人一樣。」她拿起連著眼鏡的另外一條電線，電線的最末端是一片小小的鐵片。「現在，含住這個。」

 

Danny伸手接過那條電線，將鐵片放到嘴裡。

 

「把它平貼在你的舌頭上，對，就是這樣，我們需要你舌頭上的細胞接收鏡頭的電流。」Shepherd醫生退開一些，「現在，準備好了嗎？」

 

「等等，」Danny拿開那個鐵片，「再告訴我一次會有什麼感覺？」他露出一個微笑，有點緊張，「讓我有點心理準備。」

 

「每個人的反應都不一樣，有人說會有點刺刺的感覺，也有人一點感覺都沒有。」Shepherd醫生的語氣變得抱歉起來，「我很抱歉，但是我沒辦法告訴你究竟會有什麼感覺。」

 

「好吧。」Danny重新含住那個鐵片，點點頭，示意對方開始。

 

※

 

Chad坐在家屬等候區，手指在椅子的扶手上規律地敲打著拍子。

 

Danny已經進去兩個多小時了，期間一點消息也沒有。雖然他知道兩個小時並不算很久，Shepherd醫生也承諾一有任何消息就會告訴他，但是他還是沒辦法習慣每次Danny進入實驗室，但他卻只能坐在這裡等待的無力感。

 

「Mr. Warwick。」一名住院醫生走了過來，Chad認出對方是Shepherd醫生的幫手，「請跟我來，你的丈夫需要你。」

 

Chad抿唇，從椅子上站起來。「結果怎麼樣。」

 

「Shepherd醫生會親自跟你解釋。」對方官方地道，帶著他穿過幾道上了鎖的門。

 

她在最後一道門上的密碼鎖上輸入密碼，然後打開那扇門。Chad看見Danny坐在椅子上，他背對著窗戶，窗外的陽光讓他的臉在陰影裡。Chad瞇起眼，在走過去的同時試圖看清楚對方臉上的表情。

 

「Danny？」他喚道，雖然Shepherd醫生保證過無數次這項療程完全安全，Danny也不需要像上次一樣做腦部手術，他仍然感到擔心。

 

原本背對著他檢查Danny的Shepherd醫生站直身體，轉了過來，臉上有著笑容。她側開身體，讓Chad能看清楚現在離他不到五步的人。「Mr. Warwick，你的丈夫希望見你。」

 

Chad眨眨眼。那個字是人們習慣性的用法，代表的是Danny需要他在身邊，而不是因為—

 

Danny站了起來，他看起來有些滑稽——所有的人在戴著奇怪的儀器在臉上時看起來都會有點滑稽——但是Danny在微笑。

 

Chad不敢置信地看著自己的丈夫。那副裝了鏡頭的眼鏡很黑，他看不見Danny的眼睛。

 

Danny上前一步，調整著手中的控制器，然後把那個控制器塞進病人服的口袋，空出的兩隻手撫上他的臉頰。

 

他的指尖小心地撫過他臉上的每一寸肌膚，臉上的表情近乎虔誠。Chad眨眨眼，看著Danny，完全無法移動。Danny的臉對著他，黑色的鏡片反射著他的倒影。

 

「你看得見我嗎？」他問，控制不住自己聲音裡的顫抖。

 

Danny點了點頭，收回自己的手。他拿掉咬在口中的鐵片，對他露出一個微笑。

 

「你長得比我想像的帥」

 

Chad感覺到熱氣湧上眼眶，他努力不讓自己哭出來，轉頭看向醫生，「他還好嗎？他上一次的排斥反應很嚴重，他們必須給他緊急開刀。」

 

醫生笑著對他點了點頭，「就像我之前說過的，這項療程沒有這麼刺激，所有的檢查結果都正常，沒有任何排斥反應。」

 

那句話像是特赦令，他伸手抱住自己的丈夫，感覺到淚水滑落臉頰。

 

「天啊，Danny。」他抱著Danny，有些哽咽。

 

「是的，Chad。」Danny安靜地待在他懷中，手環在他的腰上，「你覺得我們趕得上接Chris放學嗎？我想看我兒子在學校的樣子。」

 

那讓Chad笑起來，「如果不塞車的話，我想我們應該趕得上。」

 

「很好，我想見見他，順便看看那個Zach是不是跟你一樣帥。」Danny摘掉那副眼鏡，眸中閃爍的水光讓他的眸子藍得動人心魄。

 

Chad看著對方，他的倒影在那片蔚藍裡，在他丈夫的眼裡。

 

像是天空，像是海洋。像是廚房裡那瓶孟買藍寶石，像是他們經常去的那個游泳池的深處。

 

而他在那裡，在Danny的眼中。

 

「你想做什麼都可以，」Chad吻住自己的丈夫，露出一個笑容，「只要別忘了讓我陪著你。」

 

\-----See Me in Your Eyes 完-----

 

 

 

*Shepherd醫生出自Grey's Anatomy。([圖片來源](http://zap2it.com/2014/11/greys-anatomy-season-11-amelia-shepherd-caterina-scorsone-drug-addiction/))

*避免有人想知道Danny用來看到的儀器長什麼樣子，這是真實存在的儀器。([圖片來源](http://gajitz.com/taste-test-device-lets-the-blind-see-with-their-tongue/))

這個儀器的原理是鏡頭接收圖像，將圖像轉成電流，然後透過鐵片將電流傳導到舌頭上的細胞。舌頭上的細胞受體會接受電流，並將電流傳達到大腦，藉此讓病人看見。

下面是透過鏡頭會看到的圖像：


End file.
